Love's Gentle Touch
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Sequel to "A Broken Friend". It's been a year and Kimberly has moved on from her past but there is still one thing she can't do...have sex. Can Tommy help her overcomes that fear in time for their one year anniversary or will their marriage suffer? Cover photo made by Elena Rain!
1. The Unique Honeymoon

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is the sequel to A Broken Friend please read that one first or this will confuse you. So this is only the first chapter so it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Just leave me a review and I'll continue. I want to thank my new beta TwilightElena for her help. I also want to thank slytherensangel26 for allowing me use their idea...which comes in later in this story. All right I've talked enough on with the story, please review if you want me to continue.**

* * *

><p>Kimberly Oliver-Hart stood in front of her calendar as she marked off last night's date. She frowned as she saw today's date. It was three year ago today she had been raped and beaten by her ex-friend Dan and his friends. The trial had been rough and the other lawyer had pushed her past her breaking point but in the end the men were thrown in jail and she had gained back the trust she had once lost in her friends.<p>

Since that day Kimberly had continued to go see Dr. Black her physicist, and worked on getting over the trauma of being raped and beaten by Dan and his friends. She had come a long way since Tommy first found her at the hospital. She still had flashbacks and nightmares every now and then but she had gotten a lot stronger and braver than she once was. She and Tommy had even gotten married. It was a beautiful wedding with all her friends and family just the way she wanted it. Of course this was the first wedding were the groom was in white and the bride was in pink but all the rangers dressed in their colors so it didn't matter.

Now the honeymoon…it wasn't like most honeymoon. That was one thing Kimberly hadn't been able to do. Kimberly was still too scared of having sex. She loved and trusted Tommy with her whole being but the feeling of someone's hand on her touching her in that way always sent her into a flashback which she couldn't control. Kimberly sighed as she remembered the honey moon.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Kimberly and Tommy entered their hotel room and closed the door. They could have chosen to go anywhere in the world but they both agreed to just return to Angel Grove because that would always be there forever home. They were going to hang out at the hotel for a bit but then return to the park, the same location where they had shared their first kiss.

"So," Tommy started. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Tommy Oliver?"

Kimberly giggled. "Just like I always dreamed it would. You know I was one of those cheesy girls who wrote your name in my notebook during school."

Tommy laughed. "I knew you weren't taking that many notes."

They both laughed. They shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Tommy carefully let his tongue slide across Kim's lower lip. She opened her mouth and allowed Tommy in. She moaned bit as their tongues touched. They walked backwards and fell onto the bed. Tommy moved to her neck kissing each and every spot. Kimberly laid their running her hands through his hair moaning in pleasure.

Tommy slowly slid his hand up her dress going towards her chest. Suddenly it wasn't Tommy making her feel this way it was Dan, and she wasn't feeling pleasure she was feeling pain as he forced himself on her.

"Stop it!" Kimberly cried trying to pull away. "Please get off me!"

Tommy instantly got off Kim.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

When the flashback ended Kimberly realized what she had just done and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She whimpered rolling onto her side away from him.

"Oh, Beautiful. Please don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken things that far."

"You're my husband Tommy you should be allowed to touch me."

"No, I'm your husband that means I respect your body."

"This is our honeymoon we were supposed to make love it's what every other couple does."

"Since when are we every couple? Plus no many couples are put through what you went through. Baby, if you still aren't ready its ok. I love you enough to wait. I'm not one of those men who has to have sex to be pleased. I'm happy just spending time with you at our special spot. I'm in love with you because of you not because of sex or because of your body. I married you because from the very second I saw you at school, when you stood up to Bulk and Skull, I knew you weren't like most girl. I knew you were strong and brave and independent. I knew in that moment. I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy. Kimberly I love you. I don't care when or even if we ever have sex. I could go the rest of my life without having sex with you and be happy, I may think about it, but hey I'm a guy. I can't help it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be angry when you say no. I will certainly NOT force you into something you're not comfortable with. I love you Kimberly ok? I love you."

"I love you too. Tommy, thank you."

Tommy smiled and wiped the happy tears from her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back and they shared a hug.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Needless to say nothing ended up happening that night. That had been friends since high school and married half a year and Kimberly still wasn't comfortable showing off her body to Tommy. But that was ok wasn't it? I mean, she didn't have to show Tommy her body to make him happy right?<p>

She jumped when arms went around her waist. She heard Tommy's wonderful chuckle. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, Handsome. I know you didn't mean it. Plus I was just thinking and didn't hear you come in."

"What were you thinking so much about?"

"Our honeymoon."

"That was a wonderful magical night." Tommy smiled.

"I know we didn't do anything but it was still fun."

"It was still lots of fun Beautiful. I told you I don't care that we didn't have sex yet. When the time is right for both of us we will do it."

Kimberly turned in his arms and kissed him. "Thank you Tommy. I needed to hear that. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too. Now go, aren't you supposed to be meeting the girls."

Kimberly gasped. "You're right. I forgot."

"Ah my forgetfulness in finally rubbing off on you." Tommy teased.

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. "I'll see you later."

She gave Tommy one last kiss and quickly left the house. Little did she know this wasn't going to be the fun all trip she was expecting it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right this is the end, sorry it's so short but this is just to see if anyone is interested. If you are please review. The next chapter will be more exciting too I promise. :) **


	2. The Plan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get out guys. Thanks for such a great turn out. It really means a lot you guys like this story. ** I want to thank slytherensangel26 for giving me the idea of Tommy and Kim's plan. I also want to thank my beta TwilightElena for editing this chapter. ** I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kimberly arrived at the mall and instantly met with her friends. They went into all the clothes stores and shopped for a few hours. Things were going really well…one shirt was about to change everything though.<p>

"Hey Kim, check this shirt out." Aisha said holding up a pink v cut shirt with the words "sexy body" written across the chest area.

"Oh…" Kimberly said softly. "It's nice."

"Come on, you should get it. I bet Tommy would die seeing you in it."

"It's not my style."

Kimberly turned back to the rack and continued to look at other shirts.

"Come on Kim, at least try it on."

Kimberly sighed. "If I try it on will you stop telling me to buy it?"

"Yes!"

"Promise me no pictures and secretly texting them to Tommy?"

"Promise!"

Kimberly thought about it for a minute. She'd try it on show her friends and change back. Then it would be over and she could forget about it. She took the shirt and went into the dressing room.

She removed her regular shirt and put it on the chair. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She still had so many physical scars that would never heal from her attack. It was part of the reason she was so scared of showing herself to Tommy. What if he thought she was ugly when he saw all her scars?

Shaking the thought from her head she put on the shirt.

"Ok, it's on." She said.

"Come out and show us."

"That wasn't part of our deal…"

"Kim!"

"Kimberly no one is around if that makes you feel any better." Trini said.

Kimberly sighed. No one had seen these scars yet and she wasn't confident about showing them off to anyone, including her friends.

"Come on, Kim, you have nothing to be scared of. It's just us."

Sighing Kimberly reached for the door handle and opened it. She wrapped her arms over her chest to cover the parts that were revealed.

"Ok, you've seen me. Can I change now?"

"No, you look great. Why are you so against it? You used to wear shirts that showed your stomach when you were a teenager back before you were…"

"Back before I was what Aisha? You can say it; I'm not going break down and cry just because you say the word rape. It's not like it's a bad word or anything."

"I think Aisha just doesn't want to bring up any memories." Trini said.

"The memories come even if I don't want them to. Now if you don't mind I'm going to change before anyone else sees me like this."

Kimberly turned to walk back into the dressing room.

"Kimberly wait!" Aisha grabbed her arm. "Please just buy it. You don't have to wear it but just save it for a night when you and Tommy get physical. I promise he will get so turned on just by the sight of you."

Kimberly pulled from her grasp and went back inside.

"Tommy and I haven't had sex yet." She said as she ripped the other shirt over her head. Tears filled her eyes. With her ugly body they never would. "So just leave it alone!" She put her other shirt back on and came out.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

The girls sighed and followed her out of the store.

* * *

><p>As they sat down to eat Aisha said "You and Tommy really haven't had sex yet?"<p>

"No, we haven't been ready."

"He wasn't ready or you weren't ready?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just asking."

"I'm not ready and Tommy respects that."

"What about on your honeymoon?"

"We went down to the Angel Grove Park and watched the sun set by the lake We came back to the hotel and fell asleep."

"That's it?"

"Yes. We've agreed to wait for the right moment before we have sex."

"How long have you guys been married?"

"6 months. Our 1 year anniversary is coming up in another six."

"And you haven't even seen each other naked?"

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

Kimberly could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't believe that.

"No, it's not nothing. Tell me."

"It's just…"

"Just what? Say it!"

"Most people haven't been through what you have Kimberly. It's ok if you're not ready." Trini said.

"If I don't Tommy is going to leave me right?"

"We never said that."

"You didn't have to. I can see it in your faces. Look, Tommy loves me! He said he would wait for me and he's going to!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I mean look what happen after you wrote the letter. He got together with Kat. What men don't get from their girlfriends or wives they will get elsewhere. In other words, what Tommy can't get from you he will get from Kat."

Kimberly stood up and grabbed her stuff before walking out the door without another word.

"Why did you say that?" Trini asked.

"It was just a little motivation."

"I think you really hurt her Aisha."

"She's fine. She knows I'm right."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you right? Do you really believe Tommy will leave her for Katherine if she doesn't have sex with him?"

"My ex-boyfriend left me because I said no to sex. He ended up getting together with my ex-best friend. I just don't want to see that happen to her."

"Tommy isn't like most guys Aisha. He'd never cheat on Kim."

"He's still a man Tri, he has wants and needs just like every other man. If he can't get that from Kim he will find it somewhere else."

Trini sighed. "I just really hope you're wrong."

* * *

><p>Kimberly arrived home and threw her purse down on the couch. She wiped angrily at the tears of hurt that were spilling down her cheeks. She quickly went into the bathroom and tried to hide all the evidence that she had been crying. The last thing she needed was Tommy to figure out what happen.<p>

Once she was sure she looked good she left the bathroom and went into the basement/lab/ game room.

All the boys were there playing video games. Tommy noticed her right away.

"Hey, Beautiful, I thought I heard you come in. How was the mall?"

Kimberly shrugged. "Fine."

"You're home early is everything ok?"

"Yep."

"Are the girls here?"

"Nope."

"Where are they?"

"Home."

Tommy paused the game and got up from his chair. He went over to Kimberly and wrapped her in a tight hug. He knew something was wrong when she was answering him in one word answers.

"What's wrong, my Beautiful Pink Princess?"

She hugged him tighter and buried her face in his shoulder. "Please don't ever leave me." She whispered so softly only he'd hear.

"I'd never leave you, Beautiful. You know that. Where did that even come from?"

Kimberly pulled back. "It's just today. I'm fine. I didn't mean to disturb your game. Go play, have fun."

Kimberly quickly went back up the stairs. Tommy sighed and sat down. "Something is wrong with her."

"How can you tell?" Adam asked.

"I just can."

"Yeah, even I noticed something was a little off about her." Jason said.

Tommy sighed. "Three years ago today Dan raped her. That's why."

Everyone sighed.

"So why are you here with us? Go be with Kim, she needs you." Jason said.

"She said she wanted to hang with the girls so I figured I hang with you guys. But something went on at the mall and I just wish she'd tell me what it was."

"I just don't understand, I mean I thought once she had sex with you it would erase all the bad memoires about the rape." Rocky said.

Tommy didn't say anything.

"You haven't had sex yet?"

"No, we haven't. Kimberly isn't ready."

"So, what happen on your honeymoon?"

"We went to the park watched the sunset."

"Dude, you've been together for six months. I think you're a little behind."

Tommy shrugged. "Kimberly hasn't been ready. I'm no better than Dan if I force her into it."

"Are you ready?" Jason asked. "I mean, it's a big step."

Kimberly was on her way back down but stopped when she heard Jason's question, secretly praying he'd say no.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But it means nothing if Kimberly isn't ready too. We have to both want this Jase, I'm not going to pressure her into anything. When the time is right Kimberly and I will do it."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, on the honeymoon."

"Since then?"

"No…"

"Maybe you should try talking to her again. Maybe she's ready and just too scared to say anything."

"Yeah, I just walk right over to her and say 'hey Kim are you ready to have sex with me?' NO! I'm not going to do that. When she is ready she will come to me. I just have to wait."

"Yeah but how long? I mean six months is a long time not to mention your one year anniversary is coming up. Most couples have had sex millions of times buy now."

"So? We aren't like most couples! Plus just because we haven't had sex doesn't mean we don't do other stuff."

"Like what?"

"We make out."

"Does she let you touch her?"

"No."

The guys just looked at each other.

"What?"

No one said anything.

"Someone tell me now!"

"Look Bro, we just don't want you to get hurt. We know what you're feeling inside. We know you have needs."

"What are you my father?"

"I'm just saying I have some friends I can call that wouldn't mind helping you out for a night."

"I'm not going to cheat on Kimberly."

"It's not cheating. It's…doing yourself a favor."

"It's cheating Rocky and if you can't respect my decision to wait then get out of my house."

"Tommy is right, it's cheating. I wouldn't do it to Trini and I'm sure you wouldn't do it to Aisha so we can't expect him to do it to Kim."

"Yeah but…we're getting action …he isn't."

"It's not about getting action Rocky it's about showing Kimberly how much I love her."

"Yeah, but what about how much she loves you? What about trust? Did you ever think maybe she doesn't trust you enough? She broke your heart once Tommy, maybe she's just getting from someone she trust more." Rocky said.

"Who does she trust more than Tommy….and if you dare say me I'm going to hit you. We all know I'd never have sex with Kim. We're like siblings." Jason said.

Rocky shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe someone she met in Florida. My point is maybe Kimberly just doesn't love you enough to reveal herself to you."

Kimberly, who had been listening to this the whole time, couldn't listen anymore. She turned and went upstairs. She knew what she had to do tonight and she was going to do it comfortable or not.

"If Kimberly didn't love me she wouldn't have married me! I know Kimberly loves me Rocky! She loves me and I love her! Did you even think that maybe the reason she is so scared is because she was raped! Did you ever think that she fears doing it with me is going to cause her the same pain she once went through with Dan?"

Tommy sighed and lowered his voice. The last thing he needed was Kimberly to hear this.

"Rocky, she was raped man, raped. None of us can ever understand what that does to a person. She's moved on from it and gotten a lot stronger but it hurts you worse mentally. She never had sex before that. Think about it from her point of view. All her life growing up you learn about sex how good it makes you feel how much you connect with the person you do it with. How wonderful and magical it is, of course she planned on waiting until marriage, her father asked that of her. Then your first time it's painful and scary and you're paralyzed to stop him. You can't scream for help, you can't do anything accept wait for it to be over. Kimberly doesn't want to have sex yet because every time we get close she remembers Dan and gets scared of me. That's why we haven't have sex yet. Not for any other reason. I understand that. I'm going to wait until she is ready. Now, if you can't respect that, then that's fine. I can't force you too, but you need to leave because I will not have someone talking like that in my house. That's it end of discussion."

No one said a word. It was so quiet a feather could drop on the floor and it would sound like a sonic boom.

"Tommy I…I'm sorry. I never thought of it like that. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Rocky said.

"Yes, just please do not tell Kim we had this conversation. I don't want her to know."

"We won't say anything man. Now, we're going to go home to our girlfriends. You go upstairs to yours." Jason said.

Tommy smiled and nodded. Tommy walked all his friends to the door and said his goodbyes. Then he smiled and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>He heard Kimberly in the master bathroom and called to her.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful, everyone is gone."

"Everyone?"

Tommy looked confused. Why did she sound like she had been crying?

"Yeah, we're alone. It's just the two of us now."

Kimberly slowly opened the door and stepped out. "I-I…I'm ready."

She walked out in nothing but her robe. She was trembling from head to toe.

"Ready for what?" Tommy asked.

"To have sex."

Tommy was shocked.

"Look, I get it now and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been such a bad wife."

"What are you talking about Kimberly?"

"I understand now, women don't get to say no. We have to please our man when they want to be pleased so I'm sorry I couldn't give you that before."

Tommy walked over to her and looked her dead in the eye. "Kimberly Ann Hart, I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. You have every right to say no. You do not have to please me to be a good wife. I don't know who told you any different but they are wrong. Now I want to the complete and honest truth. Do not lie to me. I will know if you do."

Kimberly looked away from him. "Of…of course I'm ready…why…why would you even have to as-ask that?"

Tommy gently took her face and made her look at him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you're 100% ready, no fears, no doubts or anything. Tell me you're ready to make love."

Kimberly looked him in the eyes and she instantly broke. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm sorry I can't."

She quickly turned and ran back into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Tommy sighed. He knew by Kim's behavior she had never been honestly ready. She had lied to him to make him happy and he hated whoever made her feel like she had to do that.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later Kimberly returned from the bathroom dressed in her normal clothes. She walked over to Tommy, who was sitting on the bed. She sat down on his legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head. "Talk to me, Beautiful, what on earth would ever make you feel like you had to lie to me about making love?"<p>

Kimberly looked down as a tears slipped down her cheeks. She sniffed. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I just want to understand why you did it. Why would you lie to me at all, but even more to the point about something as important as making love? Please beautiful tell me."

"You're going to be angry. I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I'd never be angry at you, Beautiful."

Kimberly shrugged. "Not only with me…"

"Hey, we promised we'd always tell each other everything. Please don't hide from me, baby girl. I love you and I want to know what made you feel like you had to lie to me."

"Promise not to get mad at…the people who made me feel…this way?"

Tommy sighed. "You overhead us guys talking earlier didn't you?"

Kimberly nodded. "I didn't mean to ease drop but I just…" she shrugged not knowing how to finish.

"Kim, we're guys. It's just what we talk about. It doesn't mean anything. I know when the time is right we will do this for us."

"It's not just the guys. I got into with the girls at the mall. They're mad because I have slept with you yet."

"Hold on, Kimberly, our friends aren't mad. They may be feeling a lot of things but mad isn't one of them. Plus who cares what they think? It doesn't matter what they want or what they think. When we are both ready it will happen."

"But you're ready! You're just forced to wait because of me."

"Kimberly, you need to understand I'm ok with waiting. I do not want you to feel pressured or forced into making love with me. If I found out you did it just because you felt you had to, I'd never forgive myself. I'd feel like I'm no better than Dan."

"I just…I want to make love to you Tommy. I really do but I'm just so scared every time your hands are on me…they aren't your hands anymore."

"Maybe we should talk to Dr. Black about this. If it really means this much to you, I'm sure she can suggest something."

"I already did."

"What did she say?"

"She says we should slowly work our way up to it. Like every night take one more step. For example, one night you just touch my arm. We do that every night for a week. The next week you touch my arm and my neck, and then we do that for a week. Each week we add one more spot you can do and she said after some time I'd be comfortable again."

"So like, teaching you to feel comfortable with touch again?"

Kimberly nodded. "She said other people have done it and had great results. I thought maybe…if you wanted to we could…"

"Of course. I think that's a great idea. If you really want this I'm all for it."

"I really want this Tommy. Not because of our friends but because I'm tired of giving Dan all this power over me."

"That's my strong brave Pink Princess. Ok then, let's do it. I think it's a great idea."

"Can we start tonight?"

"Do you want to start tonight?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I did, until I remembered what happen three years ago today."

Tommy gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "We can start tomorrow night. It's no big deal."

Kimberly nodded. They shared a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Kimberly just hoped this new plan of theirs worked otherwise she was going to lose Tommy forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter is the first night to their big plan, do you think it will work? Also they tell their friends about their idea, how will they react. I want to thank slytherensangel26 for giving me the idea of Tommy and Kim's plan. I also want to thank my beta TwilightElena for editing this chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	3. Discovering and Overcoming Weaknesses

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Here is the next chapter guys. Before you start reading I have to say I have no experience in writing sex scenes so please be nice with the reviews. I want to thank my beta TwilightElena for helping me in this story. Enjoy this next chapter: **

* * *

><p>The next night Kimberly was nervous. She had no idea what was going to happen tonight but she had a feeling in her gut that it wasn't going to be good.<p>

As she walked out of the bathroom Tommy was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Hey Beautiful," he greeted. "Come sit with me." He said patting his leg.

Kimberly walked over to him and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whenever something happens that you don't like just tell me and we can stop ok?"

She nodded. "Ok…can we talk before we start?"

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"You must have something on your mind if you want us to talk."

"I mean I know what I want to talk about I just don't know about all this. I mean, I can't determine what I'm comfortable with. In theory if you say can I touch your arm I'll say yes because I know it's you and I love you and I know you won't hurt me but then once we start things change and I start to lose it."

"That's why we're doing this. To find your weaknesses and helping you overcome them. I promise Beautiful, everything is going at your pace. You tell me what you like and what you don't like. I'll tell you what I like and don't like."

"Wait, you mean I…I have to touch you?"

Tommy chuckled as her eyes went wide. "Relax, it's easier than it sounds. Let's just focus on you. Is there any spot you know 100% you do not want me to touch?"

She nodded. "My breasts and well the spot in between my legs."

"Ok, that's fine." Tommy nodded in agreement.

Kimberly lay down on her back with her head resting on the pillow.

"What about your belly can I touch that?" he asked giving her a small tickle.

She giggled and nodded. Tommy gently just started to rub his hand over her stomach. He went on top of her shirt so Kim was comfortable.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"You're moving the fabric of my shirt and it tickles." She giggled softly.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I like it."

"Ok, what if I do this?"

Tommy leaned down and started kissing her passionately. He hands moved from her stomach to her side. Tommy licked Kim's lowers lip. Kimberly opened her mouth allowing him in. She moaned loving the mixed feeling of tickles and bliss she was getting from the kissing and the rubbing of his hand.

She turned her head away panting.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Breath…less." She panted.

He chuckled. "In a good way I hope."

She nodded. "A very good way."

"Do you want to continue?"

"Please?"

He leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

"Tommy?" she moaned.

"Yes?"

"Do I have a sweet spot?" she asked blushing like mad.

Tommy looked at her. "What?"

"Do I have a sweet spot?"

"I think everyone has one. Do you want me to find yours?"

She nodded.

"Ok."

He continued to kiss on her neck up and down from side to side. It was soon enough when he found it. He moved and kissed right behind her earlobe. She let out a loud moan. "Tommy!"

He chuckled. "I think we found it."

She giggled shyly and blushed. "Sorry, that was louder than I thought."

"It's ok, I'm glad you're enjoying."

He continued to kiss her neck, moving toward her shoulder. His hands moved to her ribs.

Kimberly was breathing harder as Tommy's hands worked magic for her.

He lowered the collar of her shirt and kissed her shoulder and upper arm. Kimberly squealed. Tommy chuckled. He lifted her arm and placed gentle kisses on her underarm making her start laughing. He let her arm go and moved down her arm moving his hands to her other side and down to her hip.

She suddenly felt this need to kiss him. "Tommy!"

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"Kiss me please!"

He chuckled and moved back up to kiss her on the mouth. Tommy slowly and gently moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt. He slid his hand under and gently rubbed her stomach. Suddenly Kim pulled away and tears filled eyes. "Stop!" Tommy removed his hands and rolled off her. She sniffed feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No, no sorry Beautiful, no sorry. That was my fault."

"I ruined the moment."

"Baby, you weren't comfortable I'm glad you told me to stop. This is why we're doing do. So we can figure out what part upsets you, so we know what to work on. It's practice baby girl. I'm not angry. Please don't feel guilty."

Tommy wiped the tears as they slipped down her cheeks.

"I feel like a bad wife when I tell you to stop touching me. I mean, you're my husband you should be allowed to touch me."

"I am baby; you didn't notice what I did differently."

She shook her head.

"I touched you under your clothes. It's what I did on our honeymoon which set you off too."

"So what does it mean?"

"It means, you're ok with kissing and touching as long as it's on top of your clothes."

"But don't I have to be naked so you can…you know enter me?"

"When you're ready we will take that step. Until then let's just get you used to being touched first."

"Can we stop for the night?" she asked softly.

"Of course, come here."

Tommy pulled her into his arms and held her close. She cuddled into his chest and relaxed. He rubbed her back.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone met at The Youth Center for some breakfast. Tommy and Kim wanted to fill their friends in on their new plan.<p>

"So, guys can we talk to you about something?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Last night, Kimberly and I both agreed that in order for her to move on from what happen she had to sleep with me. So we both decided to slowly work our way up to it." Tommy explained. "We're going to slowly get closer and closer each night by adding one more step until Kimberly is ready to take that final step."

"I think it's a great idea." Jason said.

"Me too." Adam smiled.

"It's perfect for the two of you." Rocky added.

"It makes you comfortable so I think it's great." Trini told them.

All their friends gave nods of agreement.

"When are you going to start?" Jason asked.

"We started last night." Kimberly answered.

"How did it go?"

Kimberly shrugged.

"We were able to figure out what it is that makes Kim so scared so now we can work on that so she gets more comfortable with it."

Kimberly nodded.

"Oh, and Kimberly has a sweet spot." Tommy said kissing her ear. She giggled and pushed him away.

She blushed. "Tommy found a lot of my sweet spots. He knows how to make me feel good."

"Too much info Kim." Jason laughed.

"Sorry!"

Everyone laughed.

"We're just happy you've found a way to help you move on." Jason said.

"Dan is in jail. He can't hurt me anymore. I need to realize that and move on."

Of course saying it and actually doing it was two totally different things.

"So, do you guys have a set date for when you're going to take the last step?" Jason asked.

"Whenever we feel ready. We're aiming for our 1 year wedding anniversary but if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. There is no pressure on either of us to be ready on that day."

Tommy pressed a kiss to Kimberly's head. She smiled. She loved how he always said we, instead of her. It wasn't just up to her to make the finally choice, it was up to them both and she loved that about him.

"If it doesn't happen in 6 months when will it happen?" Aisha asked.

"Does it really matter? We've already figured out the most important things."

"What's that?"

"Kim's weak spots."

"Well we know that. It's under her arms isn't it?" Jason teased.

Tommy laughed. "I don't mean her ticklish weak spots."

"Although he attacked me there last night too." Kimberly pouted.

Tommy laughed again and lightly tickled her underarm. She giggled and squirmed on his lap. "I mean the thing that sets her off. That part of making love that makes her uncomfortable enough to pull away. Now we can work on that and hopefully move forward."

"Can we ask what that is?" Trini asked.

"That's up to Kim?" Tommy answered.

Kimberly shrugged and blushed. "When Tommy touches my bare skin it…I don't know it makes me uncomfortable…I can't explain why."

"Well, it will get better." Jason said.

"I hope so."

"It will." Jason told her.

Kimberly shrugged.

"Hey, I'm your big brother and I'm normally right 100% of the time."

"Were you right when you convinced me to sneak out and come here with you when we were ten?" Kimberly asked

"Ok, I'm right 98% of the time."

"What about the time you convinced Kim and I to allow you to give us a makeover when we were 12?" Trini asked.

"Ok, I'm right 97% of the time."

Kimberly shook her head and giggled. "Jason, the list keeps going. You're right about maybe 1% of the time."

"Really? Well there is one thing I'm right about and I'm 100% sure it's right."

"What's that?"

"Your ticklish weak spots."

Kimberly squealed and jumped off Tommy's lap and took off running. Tommy and Jason took off running after her.

She giggled as she ran. She looked behind her to see how far they were and crashed into someone sending them both to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Kimberly said.

"You better be sorry." The man said as he stood up.

Kimberly stood up too. She looked at the man and took a few steps back. He was a good two feet taller than her and a lot heaver than it. It was clear he was a wrestler.

"I'm sorry. It was my mistake."

"You're really hot. How about you make it up to me by letting me see that hot sexy body of yours. I'm sure your boobs are just the perfect size for my mouth."

Kimberly backed up further. "I have a boyfriend."

That almost never worked but it always made her feel better to say it.

"He's been doing karate since he was a kid. If you touch me he'll kill you."

"I'm not scared of anybody."

He slowly started towards her. Kimberly continued back up. "I've got an older brother….five actually. They're very over protective and they're all stronger than you."

"Good, the more competitors I have the better. The last man standing gets you."

Kimberly backed up until she hit the wall. She whimpered. "Please leave me alone. I promise I'll never hit you again."

"You didn't hit me. Plus I can take a hit. You body slammed me into the ground. I think I should return the favor."

"Please don't."

"Then give me what I want."

He moved his face closer to hers. She turned her face away and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please don't…"

"But you're so beautiful."

Suddenly the man was pulled off her. She opened her eyes and saw Jason slamming him into the other wall.

"You stick twisted pervert stay away from my sister!" he growled.

The man just laughed. "You don't scare me. I can take you on."

"Oh yeah? What about all of us? Can you take us all on?" Trini said as she and others came over.

Her, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Zack, Billy, and Tommy all moved to stand in front of Kim. "You mess with her you mess with us all. Do you really think you can take us all on?" Trini asked.

"You're just a girl. What can you do about it?"

Trini looked to Aisha and smirked. "Shall we?"

"Oh we shall."

The girls went over and started fighting with this man. The guys just sat back and watched. They knew better than to tell the girls they were weak. They smiled as they watched the girls over power the guys and take him down.

"If you ever mess with our sister again we will break every bone in your body."

The guy groaned in pain. Everyone laughed and turned to Kim.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

She shrugged. She was visibly shaking. Her eyes were glued to the man on the floor, fear clear in her eyes.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore. He's too weak to move." Tommy soothed.

Kimberly looked to her friends. "Thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry I didn't defend myself like I should have."

"We would have protected you even if you didn't need it. I'm your big brother and I'm always going to protect you. Even when you don't need to be protected."

Kimberly smiled and leaned into to hug Jason. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I said you weren't always right. I was just kidding."

"I know baby sister. I know you were just teasing. You didn't hurt me one bit."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

"Group hug!"

Everyone surrounded Kim and hugged her tightly. She giggled. She couldn't believe there was actually a time when she didn't trust these guys. They'd do anything for her. She was glad they supported her and Tommy's plan.

She just worried that tonight she wouldn't be able to get through it without freaking out again. If she did freak out again she didn't know if she wanted to continue with this at all? Was all this even worth it? What if she did all this and in six months she still couldn't bring herself to have sex with Tommy? Would he ask for divorce?

That thought alone scared her. She pulled away from Jason and reached over to Tommy and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"Please don't let me go." She whispered .

"I've got you. I won't let go. Everything is ok." He soothed rubbing her back.

He looked to the other worriedly. What had changed her so suddenly? She was fine a second ago. Maybe the shock was finally wearing off and she realized what happen? Tommy soothed her and held her making sure she felt safe again.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kimberly was sitting on the bed waiting for Tommy. A part of her was thinking about skipping it tonight but another part of her knew she'd have to fight through her fears so she could get her confidence back.<p>

Tommy walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, my Beautiful Angel, are you ok?"

She nodded softly.

He walked over and sat next to her. "We can skip tonight if you aren't ready."

"No, I want to keep going. It's the only way for me to get over what happen."

"Ok, come on."

Kimberly laid down flat on her back. Tommy kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back. He pulled back and she whined. "Hey!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Beautiful, I want to try something different tonight. Is that ok?"

"Different how?"

"Let's get right into strengthen your weakness."

"In English please."

He chuckled. "Let's just focus on getting you comfortable with me touching your bare skin. We know you're ok with the kissing and everything before that."

"Um…I don't know Tommy."

"If you're not comfortable we don't have it. It was just an idea.

"What would you do to me?" she asked.

"I'd lift your shirt up…just above your belly button. Then I'd just rub my hands over your stomach, maybe move to your sides."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust myself."

"You're less likely to have a flashback if you know and can see who is touching you right?"

"I guess."

"If you're ok with it we can try it."

Kimberly took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, let's try it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust you. I need to trust myself."

"Ok."

Tommy slowly lifted her shirt up. Kimberly's breath hitched. "Shhh," he soothed. "If you want me to stop just say stop ok?"

She nodded. Her heart started to race and she was starting to feel breathless. She panted hard. She didn't know if she wanted to do this anymore….

* * *

><p><strong>AN do you guys think she'll pull through? Can Tommy help her or will she back down? Leave me your thoughts in a review**.


	4. A Better Understanding of Making Love

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I want to thank my beta TwilightElena for her help. Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Tommy slowly lifted her shirt up. Kimberly's breath hitched. "Shhh," he soothed. "If you want me to stop just say stop ok?"<p>

She nodded. Her heart started to race and she was starting to feel breathless. She panted hard. She didn't know if she wanted to do this anymore….

"Kimberly are you 100% sure you want to do this. You're reaction isn't very convincing."

"I…I don't…I don't know. I don't know." She cried. "I want it but I'm scared!"

"What are you scared of?"

"What's going to happen once you start. What if I lose it?"

"Then I'll stop. All we're doing is testing the waters, seeing if this will work. If it doesn't, then it doesn't work but at least we can say we tried right?"

Kimberly nodded. "Ok."

Tommy gently lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach. She gasped. "You're hands are freezing!" she squealed.

He chuckled. "Sorry, ready for me to move them around?"

"Just…Just go slow."

Tommy slowly moved his hand over her stomach. Kimberly kept her eyes focused on Tommy the entire time. She knew he was touching her and soon she was relaxed. Tommy's touch made her feel good. It didn't hurt like Dan did.

"You doing ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, that feel good." She moaned.

He chuckled. "Ready for me to move to your sides?"

Kimberly shook her head. "No…"

"Ok, no pressure we can stick with your stomach."

"You want to add some kissing?" he asked.

"Please!" she begged.

He chuckled and leaned down and kissing her passionately. His hands continued move around on her stomach. She let her tongue trail across his lips. He opened her mouth smiling that she had been confident enough to take things deeper. She moaned into his mouth.

Feeling confident Kimberly let her hands go to Tommy's sides and under his shirt to rub his rock hard abs. He moaned too. "OH Kimberly!"

Tommy moved his lips to her neck kissing up and down. Kimberly did the same to Tommy. She found his sweet spot right in between his shoulder blades.

Kimberly was really enjoying this. Tommy was making her feel something she never felt before. It was so strong and intense yet wonderful at the same time. She was able to do that to him too. She actually thought they'd be able to go all the way right then and there when something poked her thigh. She looked and gulped. "Um…Tommy."

Tommy pulled away. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She pointed to what had poked her. Tommy noticed and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, is that supposed to happen?"

Tommy laughed. "Yes, it's supposed to happen. Don't worry it's a good thing."

"Will it go away?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that happen."

Tommy laughed. "Beautiful, it's a good thing when this happens. It means I'm really turned on."

"Oh….Is that going to happen when you…you know."

Tommy laughed. "Beautiful, don't worry so much. Everything that just happens is natural. Let me ask you something. Have you been feeling anything different about your breast?"

She nodded.

"That means you're turned on."

"It's does?" she squeaked.

"Yes, it does. Relax, it's all normal Beautiful. All of this is going to happen when we finally take that last step. I don't want you to fear it."

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment again." She sighed.

"It's ok. I'm sorry this upset you."

"It's normal I shouldn't be scared of it."

"Kimberly, it's your first time. You're allowed to have reactions to the new things."

"But it's not my first time Tommy. Dan was my first time."

"No, baby, this is your first time doing it right. What Dan did to you was wrong, this is right, this is the way it's supposed to be."

"So…what I did to you…down there…is supposed to happen?"

"Yes, it's all natural. I promise. You didn't do anything to me I didn't want."

She nodded.

"Let's stop for the night. I'm going to take a shower…a really cold shower." Tommy said.

Kimberly giggled and nodded. Tommy got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Kimberly sighed. She was such a baby, how could she not know what was natural and what wasn't natural? She did have the sex talk with her mom when she was 13. She should know all this. She pulled the collar of her shirt away from her and looked down her shirt. She gasped. Were her breast supposed to look like that? They seemed smaller and swollen.

She let her shirt go and shook her head. Would Tommy like to see her breast like that? Would it distract him from the horrible scars she had? She didn't know, but she did know one thing was for sure she was never going to remove her clothing.

Tommy came out of the shower. Kimberly looked down and sighed to see he looked normal.

"Are you all right?" Tommy asked as he got back into bed with her.

"Are my breast supposed to look like this?" she asked softly.

"Yes, baby. I'm telling you it's all natural. You're body is going to change is some ways as we get more intimate. There is nothing wrong with that."

"But…it never happened before."

"We weren't touching each other as much before."

"No, I mean before with Dan."

"That's because you didn't want what Dan was doing to you. It only happens when someone is making you feel good."

Kimberly just sighed.

"OH baby, you really are so confused about this aren't you?"

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't mean to be but I'm just…this is all new to me. None of this happen with Dan. I thought I'd feel and have the same reaction I did with Dan."

Tommy sighed. "Look, maybe before we go any further you should talk to another female about this. They can help you better understand what's happening to your body than I can. This is all new to me too Beautiful. I only know so much because I've talked to my dad about this a million and he explained it all to me."

"My mom isn't here to help me."

"You can always go to my mom. She is your mother now too."

She shrugged. "What if she thinks I'm stupid?"

"Baby, she won't think that. Look, tomorrow I'm going to hang with dad for the day, maybe you should go talk to my mom. It will help you better understand what happens to your body."

"I should know all this though, I'm a grown women."

"You've never experienced this before. It's natural for you to not understand it fully."

"But we not love struck teenager just trying this out for the first time. We're grown adults."

"Kimberly, listen to me, we have never done anything like this before. We've made out but we've never touched each other the way we did tonight. It's new to both of us."

"But you know so much."

"Yeah, because I've talked to my dad about it since I was a teenager. Even now I'm not sure about some things. That's why I'm going to tomorrow to talk to him."

"Like what?"

"Like how long it actually takes for my little friend down below to go away if I don't take a cold shower."

Kimberly giggled.

"There is my favorite giggle." Tommy smiled. "Look, we're both new to this Kim. We both have questions about what's happening so until we know more about what's happening let's put this on hold all right?"

She nodded.

"Come on let's go to bed."

She nodded and they both climbed into bed together holding each other close and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Tommy was off spending the day with his father. Kimberly wanted to go and visit with his mother but she was too embarrassed to talk to her about sex. Tommy was right though, she did need to talk to a female about her questions before they went any further. There was only one other woman she could go to. Jason's mom had always been like a second mother to her, if there was anyone she felt comfortable enough with to talk about sex it was her. So that's where she was headed.<p>

When she got there she knocked on the door. Jason's mother answered the door.

"Kimberly, what a wonderful surprise. Please come in."

Kimberly went inside. Both woman sat down in the kitchen with some sodas.

"So, Kimberly, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok. I've been kind of stressed lately but I'm getting through it."

"I'm sorry, anything I can do to help?"

"Actually there is."

"Name it."

"Well…you see…Tommy and I have been slowly working our way up to making love. I'm not ready to go all the way yet so Tommy and I are slowly working our way towards it. Last night we were kissing and touching and we were making it further than we ever have been when…something happen. I realized I still don't understand a lot about making love and it's part of why I'm so scared of doing it. My birth-mother is dead, and you're the only one I trust enough to talk about this with so I was hoping you could help me and explain things to me."

"Of course sweetie, what kind of things are you worried about?"

"Well…you know that spot in between Tommy's legs?"

Mrs. Scott chuckled. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, last night it kind of….it stood up."

Mrs. Scott chuckled. "Yes, and?"

"Is it supposed to stand up like that I mean? Why did it do that?"

"Honey, that means he's turned on. It means he's loving the way you're touching him and the things you're doing to him. It is natural for that to happen to men. It's called a boner."

"A boner?"

"That's right. It's natural."

"How long does it stay like that?"

"Depends, taking a cold shower normally helps."

"What about me, my boobs…they…well my nipples they…something happens to them."

"Yes, they get hard, like Tommy's area, when it stands up, it's hard. You're nipples get hard it's the same thing really. It means the same thing. A cold shower will help it go away."

Kimberly nodded. "Is it…is it going to hurt?"

"Is what going to hurt?"

"When he…when Tommy enters me?"

"That's the part that scares you the most isn't it?"

Kimberly nodded. "When I was with Dan it hurt so much and I'm just scared of feeling that pain again."

"Oh honey, all first times are painful, but it didn't help that your first time was forced. When you do it with Tommy there will be no pain at all dear, it will be an intense feeling, something inside of you so good you feel like your floating on clouds…."

"Will I have to…to get naked?"

"At same point yes."

"I won't be able to keep my shirt on?"

"Well, some people do but they normally are just having sex to have sex. A real intimate connection with your partner normally involves taking your shirt off. You're trusting your partner enough to reveal your whole self to him. You're showing them a part of you no one else is allowed to see. It's passionate and beautiful. Why are you so against taking your shirt off?"

"I just…I have scars from when I was Dan, they're on my boobs and I'm scared if Tommy sees them he won't want to sleep with me anymore."

"Honey, that is something you need to talk to Tommy about. Only he can comfort those fear in the way that you need. Do you have any body questions?"

Kimberly nodded and went on asking and talking about all her fear, all her concerns, all her questions, she just talked and talked. Mrs. Scott answered all of her questions, comforted all her fears and concerns.

* * *

><p>Before long it was dinner time.<p>

"I should get going, Tommy and I are meeting up for dinner. Thank you, this really helped me."

"You're very welcome. Any time you have questions about anything you can come to me."

Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"But Kimberly, you really should talk to Tommy about your fears of getting naked and about him entering you. He needs to know that in order to help you."

"I will, thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have a good night."

"You too."

Kimberly left and went home.

* * *

><p>When she walked in she smiled. "Tommy, I'm home…Tommy? I know you're here. You're car is our front. Where are you?"<p>

Suddenly arms went around her waist and lifted her up spinning her around. She squealed as giggle escaped her lips. "Put me down!"

She was set back on her feet and spun to see who had just done that. She saw Tommy laughing at her.

She smiled. "Hey, Handsome."

"Hey, Beautiful."

They shared a deep kiss hello.

"How'd it go with Mrs. Scott?"

"Good, she really made me more comfortable. I have a better understand about what to expect now and I know what's going to happen to me. There are still a few worries I have but she said I need to talk to you about them."

"Ok, well you can tell me anything."

"Not now, let's wait till tonight."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Ok, let's eat, dinner is on the table and I'm starving." Tommy said turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Right behind you Rocky." Kimberly teased.

Tommy spun around and gave her a playfully glare. "Want to repeat that Mrs. Oliver?"

"I said right behind you." She giggled nervously.

He slowly walked closer to her as she slowly moved back.

"You called me Rocky."

"No, no, I think you're hearing things."

"I heard just fine. You called me Rocky, I'm sorry Kim but that deserves some major punishment."

"I'm not scared of you…Rocky."

"Oh you're really asking for it Kim."

He ran at her and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and pounded his back. He dropped her onto the couch and got on top of her pinning her arms over her head.

"I'll give you one last chance, are you sorry for calling me Rocky?"

"No, Rocky I'm not….AHHHH TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed as he started to tickle her armpits, her weakest and most ticklish spot, but of course he knew that. Kimberly screamed with laughter kicking her legs trying to get away.

"Not my armpits please!" she begged through giggles.

Tommy chuckled with her. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Tommy stopped and got off her. She giggled and sat up. They both went into the kitchen and had a nice dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner they both went to shower and brush their teeth. When they were both finished they met in the bedroom.<p>

Tommy climbed into the bed and Kimberly got in next to him cuddling his side.

"So, what are these worries you have?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm…Tommy, I'm scared of getting naked in front of you."

"Why?"

"Tommy, Dan, he left scars on me. Physically scars that will never go away and some of the worst ones are on my boobs. I just…I don't want you to see it and get upset."

Tommy sighed. "Kimberly, let me ask you something. Why do I call you Beautiful?"

"Because you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, but why else?"

Kimberly shrugged.

"Kimberly, I call you beautiful because you are one of those very rare special people who are beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. Kimberly, I think you are the most beautiful women I ever saw, when I say that I mean you have a beautiful heart. You have a beautiful soul. I call you Beautiful because of who you are inside. You will always look beautiful to me on the outside. No matter what kind of scars you have. Now, if you aren't ready to get naked, that's fine, we can work our way up to that. But I want you to know that you're are beautiful Kimberly and no amount of scars can take that away from you, physical scars or mental scars."

Kimberly smiled through tears. "Thank you, Tommy, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	5. Getting Braver and Stronger

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry for such a long wait but I'm back now and should have the next chapter up soon. I want to thank my beta Elena Rain for helping me with this chapter. Enjoy: **

* * *

><p>"Kimberly, I call you beautiful because you are one of those very rare special people who are beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. Kimberly, I think you are the most beautiful women I ever saw; when I say that I mean you have a beautiful heart. You have a beautiful soul. I call you Beautiful because of who you are inside. You will always look beautiful to me on the outside. No matter what kind of scars you have. Now, if you aren't ready to get naked, that's fine, we can work our way up to that. But I want you to know that you're are beautiful Kimberly and no amount of scars can take that away from you, physical scars or mental scars."<p>

Kimberly smiled through tears. "Thank you, Tommy, I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So…what else are you are worried about?" Tommy asked.

"When you…." Kimberly trialed off her voice getting softer.

"Repeat that." Tommy said.

"When you en…." She trialed off again.

"Beautiful, you can tell me anything. We need to be open and honest with each other or this isn't going to work."

Kimberly sighed and nodded.

"I'm worried about when you enter me. It hurt so much when I was with Dan and I'm just scared it will hurt again."

Tommy sighed and kissed her head. "Everyone's first time is painful but yours was worse because it was forced. But I promise you, Kimberly, it will not hurt you again. When we do it you're going to feel something intense but nothing that is painful. I promise you that. Also if, when the time comes, I do enter you and you feel something you don't like you tell me and I'll stop right away. But you are not going to hurt like that ever again. I promise."

"That's what Mrs. Scott said but I needed to hear it from you."

"It's going to be fine. I promise. When the time is right, and all your fears have vanished, and you have no doubts left we will take that final step but only then."

Kimberly nodded and they shared another gentle kiss.

"Are you ready for some practice tonight?"

"As long as you are."

"I'm always up for it. Come here."

They kissed passionately once again going into a heated make out session. Things were going smooth. Tommy's little friend even came back out but this time Kimberly was able to continue and push through that fear. She even allowed Tommy to move his hands under her shirt and over her sides. It was at least a half hour before Kimberly pulled away.

"Tommy…we…need to…stop." She panted.

"Of course, is everything ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked moving to sit next to her.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I just…I'm having trouble breathing."

Tommy chuckled. "Well, this is good, it's a first."

"What?"

"This is the first we stopped because of something physically stopping us; it wasn't because of any fears."

Kimberly smiled. "You're right. Maybe I can do this, maybe it is possible for me to make love to you."

"I told you, Beautiful; you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Kimberly nodded. "I'm really starting to believe that. Thank you for reminding me of that."

"Anytime, whenever you need that reminder I'll be here to deliver it."

Kimberly smirked and said "I could always just beat your but in sparring that would give me the reminder."

"Oh yeah, bring it on 'Shorty'" he teased her.

"Oh it's on now bird boy."

They both laughed. "I honestly have no energy in me right now to spar."

"Me neither, rain check?"

"Yep."

They smiled and kissed on the lips before cuddling each other close.

"I love you, Kimberly, good night."

"I love you too, Tommy. Good night."

They both fell into a deep peacefully. Progress had been made and there was nothing that could ruin it. Things were only going to get better from here…right?

* * *

><p>The next weekend Kimberly was back at the mall with the girls. Things had continued to progress with her and Tommy over the week. She had made a lot of progress and she was so proud of herself.<p>

"So, how are things with you and Tommy?" Aisha asked as she looked around at some of the clothes.

"Great, he's so amazing! He's really helped me so much." Kimberly answered looking at a pair of white jeans with pink hearts on them.

"How far have you gotten…if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's ok. Tommy can now touch me all over my upper body under my shirt…well at least to my ribs. He can kiss me all over my face, neck and now even my shoulders. I'm not even scared anymore with Tommy gets a boner."

The girls looked at each other.

"Sorry, too much info?" she asked turning red.

The girls laughed. "No, it's ok. Just don't really want to think about Tommy getting a boner." Aisha said.

"But, it's good to hear you're making progress. I'm proud of you Kim, every step you make, is giving Dan less and less power over you." Trini said.

"I know, that's the goal."

"Have you seen each other naked yet?" Aisha asked.

"No, still working on that. You girls have seen the scars I have. I'm just nervous about Tommy seeing them."

"He loves you regardless of your scars. But, when the time is right, you'll reveal yourself to him. There is no pressure." Aisha said.

"That's what Tommy said."

Kimberly grabbed the pair of jeans she was looking at and put them over her arm. As she looked up from the clothes she saw a figure in the distance. It couldn't possibly be, could it? Was it possible after all this time this he was back? But how did he get out of jail. She took an involuntary step back tripping over the leg of the rack, dropping the pants.

"Whoa!"

Her friends were right there to catch her as she fell.

"Are you ok?" Trini asked.

"I just saw…" She looked back to where she had seen the figure but he was gone. "…Never mind, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

She walked away. She was hungry, she just needed to eat. He wasn't really there. It wasn't possible. He was in jail. He was forced to be in jail for ten years. It had only been one. There was no way he was out already. She just needed some food, than everything would be fine.

Trini and Aisha looked to each other worriedly but followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>After that Kimberly was distant and any man to brush against her made her flinch. She barely spoke; she refused to order her meal to the man behind the counter, just because he was a male. The girls were really worried. What had caused such a major change so fast?<p>

Once they all had their food they sat down. Kimberly looked around, as if looking for someone. She couldn't even touch her food.

"Kimberly, are you sure you're ok?" Aisha asked.

"Yes." She answered not even looking at them.

"You haven't touched your lunch."

"Not hungry."

"You just said in the store you were hungry."

"Not hungry."

The girls looked to each other again. Something was seriously wrong with her.

"Kimberly, who are you looking for?" Trini asked.

"Nobody."

Yet, she continued to look around the food court. The girls looked to each other and shared a small nod. Trini took out her cell phone. She sent a text to Tommy.

_Where are you? Kimberly needs you asap! _

Trini looked to Kimberly. She was pure white and shaking. She waited and got a text back a few moments later.

_At the dojo, I've got a class that starts in five minutes. Bring Kim here, what happen is she hurt? _

_Physically she is fine, I think she saw something and now she is spooked. I don't know what she saw. _

_Bring her to me and I'll see if I can help her. _

"Let's get home." Trini said.

Kimberly just nodded robotically. She stood and walked out the door. Her friends followed quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>They walked into the dojo and saw Tommy with a group of younger children. Kimberly didn't waste any time before walking right over to him and throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. She clung tightly to him never wanting to let go.<p>

"Please don't let me go." She whimpered.

Tommy wrapped her tightly in his arms and looked to his students. "Take a break, guys." He kissed Kimberly on the head and rubbed her back as the kids walked away.

"Please don't leave me." Kimberly begged.

"I've got you. I won't let you go. It's ok you're safe."

Tommy just stood there holding her in his arms. Kimberly held onto him like her lifeline. Tommy had no idea what upset or spooked her but he did know she wouldn't talk about it until she was ready. Until that point he wouldn't push, he would just comfort and soothe.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jason walked over. "I'll take over your class. Just go take care of Kim."<p>

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Thanks, man."

He lifted Kim bridal style and carried her away. Whatever happen had really upset her and he needed to know what it was so he could help make it all better. He just hoped it was something he could easily fix.

He walked into his office and sat down on the chair. He kept Kimberly close in his arms. He kissed her temple and rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you and the girls have another fight about our sex life? Is that why you're so upset?"

Kimberly shook her head. "We had fun." She said softly.

"So, what happen? Why are you so spooked?"

"Where is he Tommy? Please can you tell me where he is!"

"Who, Beautiful, who?"

"Dan!"

"Kimberly look at me." Kimberly looked at him. So he continued you. "Dan is in jail, he cannot hurt you ever again. He will be in jail for a long time."

"How do you know?"

"The Judge ordered him to be in jail for ten years."

"I just needed that reminder. Thank you, Handsome."

"Anytime, but what caused it? Did you have a flashback or something?"

"Or something." She muttered.

"What happen?"

"I saw a man in the store today. He looked a lot like Dan and I just got scared. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Dr. Black warned us something like that might happen. Seeing someone who looked like your attacker could set you off. It's not your fault. Just try to remember Dan is in jail now, he can't and won't hurt you ever again."

Kimberly nodded softly. "Thank you, Handsome. I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your class." She said softly.

He chuckled. "Jason's taking over. You don't have to be sorry. "

She just smiled softly. "So, you get the rest of the day off?"

"I could yes, why what do you want to do?"

A small smirk as well as a blush appeared on Kim's face. "I could think of something."

He chuckled. "Someone is feeling confident."

"It wasn't Dan I saw. He's in jail. I need to stop letting him have this power over me. I know the last step for me to do that is to get over my fear of having sex so…"

He smiled and kissed her head. "All right, let's get going."

He took Kim's hand and quickly rushed from the gym back to the house.

* * *

><p>Kimberly rushed upstairs and laid down on the bed. Tommy chuckled. He was so happy Kimberly was feeling so confident about sex. He was so proud she had come so far in only a short amount of time.<p>

He smiled as he walked over to her. He climbed onto the bed and just for the fun of it ran his fingers over her stomach. She giggled and rolled away from him. "No, stop it."

He smiled and let his hands follow her as she rolled away. "Tommy, quit it!"

He stopped and chuckled. "Sorry, I just missed your Beautiful giggle."

She smiled and rolled back onto her back. "It's ok. You know I love when you tickle me."

They shared a kiss on the lips and Tommy deepened it. His hands went to her stomach moving around under her shirt as Kimberly moved and kissed his neck and shoulder. Her hands went under his shirt rubbing against his rock hard abs making him moan. "Oh Kim!" She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow allowing Tommy to kiss her neck. His hands were roaming around her ribs but not any higher. Suddenly a feeling burst inside of Kim. She wanted him to go higher, she wanted…no, needed him to touch her higher.

"Tommy," she panted. "Tommy please." She begged.

"What, Beautiful?"

She looked away suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. Tommy sat up and moved his hands off her. She whimpered.

"What is it, Beautiful?"

"Can…Will you…I need you to touch me…"

Tommy smiled. "Where?"

"My breast…but…on top of my shirt. I just…I want to know what it feels like."

"Ok, I'll go slow and if you don't like it just tell me ok?"

She nodded. Tommy's hand slowly went to her left breast. He gently held it in his hand. "Is this ok?"

She nodded. "Is…is it ok? I mean...is it the right size?"

Tommy chuckled "They're perfect, just relax."

He let go and gently just stroked it up and down with one fingers. She giggled and squirmed a bit. Tommy smirked. "I see I found a new ticklish spot." He moved and light tickled in the middle of her breast. She laughed harder and rolled onto her side. He chuckled. "A new very ticklish spot."

She rolled onto her back and smiled. "Keep going, please."

Tommy smiled and kissed her head. He continued to just gently rub and stroked his fingers over her sensitive breast. Kimberly moaned and enjoyed the feeling of bliss she was in. Tommy just smiled. Every day she was getting stronger and braver. There was no doubt in his mind that when the day finally arrived Kimberly would be able to do it.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes Tommy and Kim called it quits.<p>

"I'm so proud of you Kim. You've come so far." Tommy said as they lay in bed cuddled close to each other.

"I know, I can't explain what happen today. I just...I needed you to touch me. I was going crazy. I couldn't explain it."

Tommy chuckled. "It's all natural Kimberly. I'm glad you're feeling confident enough to let me touch you there. If you remember when we first started that was one of the places you said not to touch you in."

Kimberly nodded and smiled. "You make me feel so safe and comfortable; your touch is so gentle and soft. You make it easy for me."

"I'm glad. I love you so much, Beautiful."

"I love you so much too, Handsome."

They shared a small kiss on the lips. Everything was perfect. Little did they know, one phone call was about to change everything.

* * *

><p>Tommy was at work one afternoon, while Kimberly was at home, just enjoying a day to herself. It was raining so she had to spend the day inside, not that she minded. She was in the living room with a cup of tea and a good book, curled up on the couch with a small blanket draped over her. Then the phone rang. She grabbed it from the side table next to her.<p>

"Hello?" she answered.

"You tell anyone who this is and Tommy dies…" the voice said.

"Yes, this is she…" Kimberly said trying to keep her voice steady.

She knew that voice anywhere.

"Nice save. I'm out of jail. Don't ask how or anything. Just listen and listen good because I am only going to say this once. Do not tell anyone about this call or any of the others I am going to make. If you do your precious boyfriend and all your other little friends will follow the same fate as your parents. Do not make the same mistake twice Kimmie. You have more at stake now. Sleep tight Kimmie. I'll be watching you" the voice said and hung up.

Kimberly froze, it wasn't possible, he was in jail…wasn't he? What did he mean he will be watching her? Was he really that close to her? She jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. She ran up stairs and into the bedroom. She ran into her and Tommy's walk in closet and buried herself as far back as she could behind a bunch of clothes. She kept the kitchen knife tightly in her hands pointing out in front of her. If Dan was going to touch her he had to get through the knife first. She gulped as she started to shake uncontrollably. Tears filled her eyes. All she wanted was Tommy to hold her and promise her everything was going to be ok, but if she told him, Dan was going to kill him, just like he had done to her parents. Her breathing picked up and her heart wishing more than anything Tommy was there.

* * *

><p>At the Dojo shop, Tommy was working in the office doing some paper work when his phone rang.<p>

"Crane and Falcon Dojo and Gym, this is Tommy, how may I help you?

"Mr. Oliver, my name is John Anderson. I'm calling from Angel Grove Police Department."

"What can I do for you Mr. Anderson?"

"I'm calling on behalf of your wife."

Tommy froze as his breath caught his throat. "Is she all right?"

"She is fine…for now. Dan Sanders escaped from jail yesterday afternoon and we have reason to believe he is going right for Kimberly."

"Oh my gosh….it was him." Tommy whispered to himself. The man Kimberly had seen at the mall was Dan. He was out of jail and now Kimberly was in real danger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN please don't hate me! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. What do you think is going to happen now? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	6. Our Pink Ranger

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I WANT TO THANK MY BETA ELENA RAIN FOR HER HELP IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>At the Dojo shop, Tommy was working in the office doing some paper work when his phone rang.<p>

"Crane and Falcon Dojo and Gym, this is Tommy, how may I help you?

"Mr. Oliver, my name is John Anderson. I'm calling from Angel Gove Police Department."

"What can I do for you Mr. Anderson?"

"I'm calling on behalf of your wife."

Tommy froze as his breath caught his throat. "Is she all right?"

"She is fine…for now. Dan Sanders escaped from jail yesterday afternoon and we have reason to believe he is going right for Kimberly."

"Oh my gosh….it was him." Tommy whispered to himself. The man Kimberly had seen at the mall was Dan. He was out of jail and now Kimberly was in real danger. "Thank you for calling, but I need to get home and check on Kim."

"Of course, I will keep you updated."

Tommy didn't respond he just hung up. He jumped from his seat and ran out of the office. He ran to the gym where the other workers were.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I need to close up early. I'll still pay you but you need to go. I've got a family problem."

Everyone just nodded and left. Jason came over to him.

"What's going on?"

"It's Kim, she's in danger. I'll explain on the way but right now we need to get home."

Tommy didn't want for Jason to respond he took off running out of the gym. Jason followed behind him.

Tommy got to his car but his hands were shaking too much to open the door. Jason saw this.

"Hey, let me drive, what is it that has you shaken?" He said.

Tommy nodded and got into the passenger seat. Jason got in and started to drive fast.

"So, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"It's Dan…" Tommy choked out.

His biggest fear was getting home and Kimberly wouldn't be there. Dan had gotten to her and then he would rape her all over again. It was paralyzing him and he could barely speak.

"What about him?" Jason asked.

"He…He escaped from jail. The…the police they…they think he's…" Tommy stopped panting just trying to breathe. He knew he was having a panic attack.

"He's going after Kim?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded. Jason stepped on the gas, now he knew what was going on he knew they had to get home as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Finally they pulled into the driveway. Tommy didn't even wait for the car to park, he jumped from the car and raced up the stairs and kicked open his own door.<p>

"KIMBERLY!" he shouted. "KIMBERLY!" he looked around frantically.

Jason came in behind him. "Go, look upstairs, I'll check down here."

Tommy just nodded. Jason knew there wasn't many things that sent Tommy into a panic attack like this but the near though of losing Kim was Tommy's greatest weakness and Jason knew that.

Tommy ran upstairs. He looked in every room calling out her name. Finally he reached his bedroom. "KIMBERLY!" he screamed.

His heart jumped when she responded.

"Tommy! Get out of here, Please run! He's going to kill you!"

He followed the sound of her voice into the closet. He gasped when he saw her. She was crying hysterically, shaking uncontrollably, and hyperventilating dangerously, clutching a kitchen knife tightly in her hands, as she sat curled in a fetal position.

"Oh my gosh…" Tommy whispered.

He was so grateful she was alive and safe but what happen to cause her to be in a state like this? Had Dan been here?

"Kimberly!" He rushed to her and knelt down in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"'HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" she screamed over and over again.

"Ok, ok Shhhhhh its ok. He won't hurt you" Tommy said.

He had never seen her like this and it honestly scared him.

"JASON GET UP HERE!" he screamed.

Jason came running up the stairs.

"No!" Kimberly screamed. "No! Get out! Jason get out!"

Jason came running over to them.

"He was here, call the others. We need to have an urgent ranger meeting." Tommy said.

Jason nodded.

"NO! No! No!" Kimberly screamed.

"Baby, Baby, shhh. It's ok, it's ok you're safe. Just give me the knife." Tommy said.

"NO!" she clutched the knife tighter. "I-I-I-I-I ha-ha-have t-t-to pr-pr-protect my-myself." She stuttered as she shook with fear.

"I am going to protect you."

Kimberly cried harder. Her grip loosened on the knife. Tommy grabbed it and quickly handed it to Jason. Then he pulled Kimberly into his arms and held her tightly. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. "Breathe baby it's ok your safe." Tommy said rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "I'm here. I'm right here. Don't be scared."

Jason left the room to make the phone calls and put the knife away.

Tommy stood and lifted Kimberly in his arms. He held her like a child, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around her neck with her face buried in his shoulder. Tommy rocked her and rubbed her back as he whispered comforting words to her and finally Kimberly started to calm down.

Jason came back upstairs. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's calm down now." Tommy answered.

He didn't stop his actions in fear of Kim getting upset again.

"Was it a flashback?" Jason asked.

"No, this wasn't a flashback. She knows." Tommy answered.

"But how?"

"I have no idea, but for right now we need to come up with a plan to keep Kimberly safe. Until Dan is caught."

"I spoke to the others, they're on their way."

"Let's go wait downstairs."

They both went downstairs and Tommy sat on the couch. Jason took the blanket from the floor and draped it over Kimberly. She snuggled to it as Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her. Jason smiled at the sight.

"Look at phone." Kimberly muttered.

The guys looked confused but Jason grabbed the phone and looked under the incoming calls.

"The most recent number is unknown." Jason said.

Kimberly shook her head. "Dan."

"Dan, called you?" Tommy asked.

She nodded and clung to him tighter.

"What did he say to you?"

Kimberly didn't answer.

The doorbell rang and she jumped out of her skin and whimpered.

"Shhh, it's just the guys." Tommy soothed rubbing Kimberly's back.

Jason got the door. Everyone came inside and sat down on the couch and chairs around the living room. They knew Tommy had new, but not just any news…bad news.

He sighed "The news I have is that Dan escaped jail. He is on the loose and looking for Kimberly."

Everyone gasped and went wide eyed. No one said a word.

* * *

><p>"Look…" Tommy was the first to break the silence. "I know you're all in shock. Kim and I are too but we need to focus on how we're going to keep Kimberly safe until Dan is caught."<p>

"Until Dan is caught Kimberly cannot be alone." Jason said.

"Jason is right. Someone must be with Kimberly at all times."

"Well, that will be easy considering you work together." Trini said.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to keep my eyes on Kim at all times. I'll have to have most of my attention on the students and Kimberly and I work in different rooms."

"Dan will not hesitate to sneak into the dojo just to get to Kim."

"What about harming the kids? He's not that crazy is he?" Aisha asked.

"Do we really want to risk a child's life to find out?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"So what do we do?"

"I can take some time off and just keep an eye on her while you and the others are at work." Jason offered. "I do work for you, after all. SO what do you say, 'Boss' can I take some time off?"

Tommy chuckled at Jason's teasing.

"I'd be ok with that." He looked at Kimberly who still had her face buried. "What about you, Beautiful? Are you ok being alone with Jason?"

Kimberly nodded . "Jason, big brother." She muttered.

Jason chuckled and sat down next to Tommy. He rubbed Kimberly's back. "That's right, baby sister and I'm not going to let anyone touch one hair on your little head."

She looked up at him. "My head isn't little."

Everyone laughed. Jason ruffled her hair. "Yes, it is but its ok because you have a big heart."

"Since you're feeling better…do you think you can tell us what happen?" Tommy asked slowly. "Was Dan here?"

Kimberly just nodded.

"Did you actually see him?"

Kimberly shook her head. "But, if he wasn't here he wouldn't have said…he wouldn't have said…what he did."

"What did he say to you, Beautiful?"

Kimberly just buried her face in his chest. "I can't." she whispered.

"Hey, of course you can. Baby, we tell each other everything right? Please tell me."

"You'll get hurt; please don't make me tell you."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to us. Please, can you tell us?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Come on, Kim, how bad can it be?" Rocky asked.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed burring her face further into Tommy's chest clinging to him tightly.

"Now hang on, Guys, don't push." Tommy ordered. He kissed Kim on the head. "It's ok, baby girl. Did Dan say you weren't allowed to tell us?"

Kimberly nodded. "If I told you, you would…you would…end up like my parents." Kimberly choked out.

She started to cry again. Everyone gasped. Dan had murdered her parents in cold blood just because they tried to save her life. Kimberly had been forced to watch the whole thing. Now she was scared Dan would do the same to her friends or worse…to Tommy.

"Ok, you don't have to tell us anything, but you must promise to tell us the next time he makes contact with you." Tommy said.

"I promise." She whimpered.

"All right, look we all need to let the news sink in and just get some rest. These couches pull out into bed and I have two guest bedrooms upstairs. We should all stick together tonight." Tommy said. "Plus I'm sure Kim will feel better knowing we're all together under one roof."

Everyone nodded. Jason and Trini took one guest room, Aisha and Rocky took the other. Everyone else got cozy downstairs.

Tommy carried Kim into their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and she whimpered.

"Shhh, it's ok, Precious. You're safe." He kissed her forehead and went over to his dresser. He grabbed some clothes and changed into them. He grabbed some of Kim's and went over to her.

"Let's get you changed into some comfortable clothes."

She shook her head. She reached her arms out to him. He sighed. He put the clothes down and pulled her back into his arms. She snuggled her face into his chest and relaxed. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Good night, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."

Tommy pulled them both into bed and covered them with a blanket. He held Kim close and waited until she was sleeping before he finally let the sleep take over. Everything was going to be a whole lot more complicated now.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning Kimberly stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled as she sat up and stretched. She looked next to her and gasped. Tommy was laying there but he was covered in blood. <em>

"_Tommy? Tommy wake up!" she said shaking him. _

_Tommy didn't move. _

"_Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. _

_He was dead. _

"_Tommy no!" _

"_I told you Kimberly, if you told anyone about our phone call Tommy was going to pay the price." Dan's voice said. _

_Kimberly gasped and looked by the door. Dan was standing there with a knife in his hands. _

"_You did this to him. It's all your fault. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and you didn't listen and now Tommy is dead." _

_Kimberly's breathing increased. "No! You're lying. Tommy isn't dead." _

"_Ok, you're right Tommy isn't dead…yet. Now, unless you want your big brother Jason to be next I suggest you keep your mouth shut got it?"_

_Kimberly nodded. _

"_Good, now, say bye, bye Tommy." _

_Dan grabbed his gun from his back packet and aimed it at Tommy. _

_BANG!_

* * *

><p>"NO! TOMMY! NO!" Kimberly screamed as she shot up in bed panting. She quickly looked next to her and Tommy was there looking very worried and concerned. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly and cried into him.<p>

"It's ok. Its ok, you're safe. It was just a bad dream." Tommy soothed.

Kimberly just cried not saying a word. If all it took to keep her friends safe was her silence then she was never going to speak a single word again. After a few more minutes of comforting from Tommy she fell back to sleep but she promised herself that in the morning and every other day that followed she was never going to speak until Dan was caught.

The next morning Tommy stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at Kimberly sleeping peacefully next to him. He didn't know what her nightmare was about but he knew it had scared her to death. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

She groaned and rolled onto her side. He chuckled. "All right, how about this, wake up or I'm going to start tickling you."

She groaned again and rolled back to face him and glared at him. He laughed. "Come on, I can smell breakfast. We need to get some before Rocky eats it all."

Kimberly reached out to him. He smiled and lifted her into his arms. She snuggled her face into his chest and relaxed into his embrace.

Tommy carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was in there.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning!" Everyone greeted back.

"What are you making Jason?" Tommy asked.

"The only thing I know how to make, eggs with bacon."

Tommy chuckled. He walked over to the table and tried to set Kim down on one of the chairs but she just wrapped her arms tighter around him. He chuckled and kissed her head. "It's ok, you can sit."

She whimpered.

"Ok, how about we do this…" He turned and sat down on the same chair but kept Kim on his lap. "Better my, Pink Princess?"

She nodded and cuddled into him.

"Did you sleep ok last night, Kimberly?" Jason asked setting a plate of eggs in front of her.

She just shrugged. Tommy was starting to worry. She was way too quiet.

"Are you ok, Beautiful? You're very quiet this morning."

She nodded again.

"Maybe, she's still tired. She just needs to wake up more." Trini said.

"Yeah, maybe." Tommy nodded.

He looked at Jason who looked back. They both knew it was more than her just being tired.

"Any news on Dan?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, he's still missing."

"Look, we need to forget about Dan, let's just have some fun today. I say we have one of our old movie nights from when we were teens." Trini said.

"Yeah, I agree that sounds fun." Jason said.

"Good for me, what about you Kim, you in the mood for some fun?" Tommy asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Good. What movie should we watch?"

She shrugged.

"No horror movies. How about a romantic comedy?" Jason suggested.

"Let's save that for later, I saw we go for a swim, and hang out in Tommy's hot tub for a few hours." Trini said.

"Yeah, how many does it seat?"

"Well there are 8 seats with a jet but there is room to sit without a jet." Tommy explained. "Plus I'm sure Kim is just going to wait to sit on my lap. She's being a clingy girl this morning."

He kissed Kimberly's ear letting her know she was ok with her clinging to him and that he understand why. She giggled and pushed him away. He chuckled and held her wrist down and did it again. She giggled more.

He let her wrist go and stopped.

"Let's eat then go into the hot tub." Jason said.

After a good breakfast everyone got changed into their bathing suits. The guys wore Tommy's suit while the girls wore Kim's.

Kimberly was the last one to get dressed. She was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Sure, she was in a one piece these days, still not comfortable enough to wear a two piece, but even now she felt very revealed and uncomfortable. She sighed and grabbed one of Tommy's t-shits and put it over her head. She grabbed her towel and walked out of the room. She smiled as she heard her friends laughing outside.

As she got outside she saw everyone around the hot tub. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, and Tommy were all sitting inside by a jet. The others were sat around it with their feet in.

Kimberly went over and careful stepped in. Tommy took her hand. "Careful, it's slippery; Adam decided to kick his feet and splash water all over the place."

"Hey, I only did that because Aisha tickled my feet." Adam defended.

"Well, I only did that because Rocky tickled me." Aisha said.

"I only tickled you because Tommy tickled Kim." Rocky whined.

"So, it's all your fault." Jason teased.

Everyone laughed. Kimberly sat next to Tommy. He moved over a bit so she could feel some of the pressure from the jet. She finally decided to speak. "It's not Tommy's fault. He didn't do anything. He is perfect." She spoke softly and shyly but everyone was glad she was speaking again.

Everyone rolled their eyes with a smile. Tommy chuckled and they shared a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Ewww gross get a room." Rocky teased.

Tommy chuckled and pulled away. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Yeah, Rocky." Kimberly said.

Maybe all she needed was a day with friends to pull her back from her fear. She felt more safe and comfortable in that moment. She just hoped it didn't end.

"Well, fine, then." Rocky said.

He reached down and grabbed Kimberly's ankle. She squealed.

"Rocky, drop the ankle and no one gets hurts." Tommy warned playfully.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do if I don't?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I do."

Kimberly shook her head. "I don't care; let my ankle go before I kick you in the face."

"I'd listen to her. She's got one powerful kick. Once when we were kids she kicked me so hard I had a black and blue eye for almost 4 weeks." Jason said.

Kimberly giggled when she remembered that. "I told you not to do it."

"Do what?" Rocky asked.

"Tickled her feet." Jason answered.

"Oh, you mean like this?"

Kimberly screamed in laughter when Rocky tickled her foot. She kicked her foot the best she could before she was finally able to get him in the nose. He dropped her foot and grabbed his nose. Kimberly giggled. "Sorry, but I warned you."

"I tried to tell you man." Jason laughed.

"Anyone who messes with our pink ranger better be ready for a bloody nose because she is going to mess with you right back only worse." Tommy said.

"I agree to that."

"Me too." Rocky said.

"Me three."

"Me four..."

Her friends all agreed but Kimberly just bit her lip. If she was so strong and powerful why didn't she feel that way? Why was it that Dan has the power to make her feel so weak and defenseless without even being in the room. She couldn't give him that power anymore. She had to break free of that. Her friends were right, she used to be a power ranger after all. She was one of the strongest women on the team and Dan couldn't take that from her.

But, it order for her to stop fearing him she was going to have to stand up to him…one day. Until then, she had to spar again, she had to fight again, but mostly she couldn't let any nightmares she had or may have in the future run her life.

To do any of that, she was going to need some help.

"Hey, Jason, when Tommy and the others go back to work what are we going to do?"

"Whatever you feel like why?"

"Well, you guys got me thinking and I'm tired of feeling the way I felt this morning, scared, defenseless, and just weak. It's not who I am and it's not who I want to be. I don't want Dan to have that power over me. I thought I had gotten through this part a long time ago but I didn't. I want to learn to fight again. I want to spar without being scared. I want to learn to fight so that way, when and if I ever do see Dan again I won't be so scared of him. I love that you guys want to protect me but I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. Having sex isn't the only thing I have to do to overcome what happen. Confronting Dan is too and the only way I'll be able to do that with confidence, which at this moment I have none of."

"Sure, I can teach some moves. We can hang at the gym with Tommy too so we have tons of room."

"Yeah, and Tommy won't have to worry." Kimberly added.

"Hey! I have the right to worry." Tommy interjected.

Kimberly giggled. "I'm just teasing you, Handsome."

"You better be."

Everyone laughed. This was just what Kimberly needed, and kicking Rocky in the nose was good reminder of how strong she really was. Maybe, just maybe Dan didn't have as much power as she had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Do you guys think Kim will be able to stick with her new strength or will it vanish? Can Jason help her spar again and get back her confidence. Leave me your thoughts in review. **


	7. The Park Visitor

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thank you to Elena Rain my beta reader!**

* * *

><p>After spending a few more hours in the hot tub everyone got out, changed and gathered in the living room.<p>

"All right, what movie?" Tommy asked.

"Something funny!" Trini said.

"Nah, something scary." Rocky responded.

"Something romantic." Kimberly giggled.

"A mystery." Aisha offered.

"Ok, ok." Tommy laughed. "Obviously we aren't all going to agree on a movie so let's shoot for the 'my house, my movies, I pick' option."

"Ok." Kimberly smiled.

"Fine, but no cheesy chick flick." Rocky said.

"I'll see what I can do Rocko." Tommy chuckled.

It took a minute and Tommy grabbed a movie. "Got it."

"What movie?" Kimberly asked.

"It's a surprise go sit."

Tommy went over to the player and popped the DVD into the player and grabbed the controls. He went over to the couch and set next to Kimberly. She cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arms around her.

The movies started and Rocky groaned. "Dear John really?"

"Yay!" Kimberly squealed. "My favorite movie."

Tommy chuckled. "Does that answer your questions, Rocky?"

Rocky laughed shaking his head. "She's got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe, but I could care less."

The boys just laughed. The movie started. All was quiet as the movie played. Toward the end when John lost his father Kimberly started to cry. She buried her face in Tommy's chest. He smiled softly and rubbed her back.

When the movie was over Kimberly smiled and wiped away her tears. "I love happy endings."

Tommy chuckled. "I know you do. That's why I picked this one."

"You know I secretly love that movie because Channing Tatum is a total hottie." Kimberly giggled.

"Really?" Tommy playfully glared at her.

She giggled. Tommy was about to get his revenge when the phone rang.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged. Tommy got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy's eyes went wide when he heard the voice on the other end. "Dan…"

Kimberly gasped.

"What do you want, you disgusting piece of trash?" Tommy growled.

Kimberly watched as Tommy's eyes flashed with green. She knew that only happen when he was really angry.

"Well that isn't going to happen so just give up!"

Kimberly had a food feeling she knew what he just said.

"Go ahead and try! I've dealt with worse than you before. You're just a coward. Your threats are empty and you know you'll never get your hands on Kim again. She's getting stronger everyday and you don't scare her anymore. She doesn't love you and she never will. SO just do everyone a favor and turn yourself in to the cops."

Kimberly watched as Tommy's hands tightened over the phone. "You listen, and you listen good, you sick disgusting pig if you ever lay a finger on her again I will kill you with my bare hands. DO NOT EVER CALL HERE AGAIN!" Tommy hung up and threw the phone at the wall across the room.

Kimberly slowly went over to him. "Tommy?" she asked carefully.

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He'd never lose control in front of Kim. He opened his eyes and looked at Kim. "I'm all right. I'm sorry if I upset you."

She shook her head. "You didn't upset me. I'm just sorry he said what he did to upset you."

"Did you hear him?"

"No, but I know him well enough to knows how to push buttons, especially yours."

"Nothing he said was true. That's what matters."

"What…what did he say?" Kimberly asked, not really sure she wanted answers.

"Nothing, just…nothing."

"He said something, otherwise our phone wouldn't be in pieces right now."

"Trust me, Beautiful. You don't want to know what he said. It will only upset you."

Kimberly sighed. "I hate he made you so angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm fine." Tommy smiled.

"Your eyes flashed green. That only happens when you're angry."

Tommy sighed. "I was angry, but I'm all right now. Come on, let's get to bed."

"You guys are staying the night again right?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course, Kim. We're not leaving until Dan is caught." Jason smiled.

Kimberly smiled and nodded. She may have had confidence in herself again but she was still scared of her friends getting hurt while trying to protect her.

* * *

><p>She and Tommy went upstairs and into the bedroom. Tommy closed the door as Kimberly went into the bathroom. When she got out Tommy went inside. When he got out Kim was sitting at the end of the bed.<p>

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is it bad that I want to make out tonight?" she blushed as Tommy chuckled at her.

"It's not bad. I want it too but…"

"Our friends are downstairs. I just really wanted to continue. I don't want Dan coming back to stop me from living my life…or stop all the progress I've made."

"If you're sure you want this I want it too."

"I'm sure."

"Can we do this quietly?" Tommy chuckled.

"Hey, you're the screamer not me." Kimberly teased.

"You're the one who moans so loud it could wake the neighbors." He teased back.

She giggled. "Just kiss me already."

They both pressed their lips together and laid down on the bed. Kimberly pushed Tommy onto his back and climbed on top of him. She bit her bottom lip nervously. Tommy smiled and gently rubbed her legs. It would be the first time she took the lead and Tommy knew she was nervous. "It's ok, I trust you." He said softly.

She smiled and gently started to rub her hands up and down his toned abs. He moaned softly. She smiled. She slipped her hand under his shirt.

"Oh Kim!" he groaned.

She giggled. "Shhh, everyone is going to hear."

She leaned down and started to kiss his neck and down to his shoulders. Tommy brought his hands up and under her shirt rubbing his hand up and down her stomach.

They continued on for another half hour before they stopped. Tommy was panting hard.

"Kim, that was…wow."

She giggled. "It was ok? I was kind of nervous."

"I think my little friend can answer that for you." Tommy chuckled. "It's never been that big before. "

Kimberly giggled and nodded. "Will it go away?"

"Eventually."

Kimberly giggled. "Will it be gone in the morning, if we're going to keep this secret your little friend can't be here."

Tommy laughed, "If not I'll take an ice cold shower."

Kimberly giggled. "Sounds like a plan."

Tommy kissed her head. "I'm proud of you , a few weeks ago the thought of leading scared you to death."

"What can I say? I like be in control of you."

He laughed. "I can tell."

"Thank you for helping me through this every night, Tommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful. I'm proud, you've come so far."

"Do you think I'll be ready by our anniversary?"

"It doesn't matter, when the time is right we will take the final step."

Kimberly sighed. "But if you had to guess."

"Yes, if we keep going like this, yes you'll be ready. But I don't want you to feel like you have to meet that deadline. It's whenever we feel ready."

Kimberly nodded. "I love you so much, Handsome."

"I love you so much too, Beautiful."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips before cuddled in each other's arms and letting the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone went to work, while Jason and Kim headed to the park to work on her fighting.<p>

They were standing in front of each other. Jason had just finished explaining all the basic rules over again, just to refresh her memory and showing her a few simple blocking movies. Now it was time to get to the physical work.

"Ok, now raise your arm up in front of your face, just like I showed you." Jason said.

Kimberly did as he said.

"Good, now why do block like that? Why not just cover your face with your hands?"

"Because your arm is stronger than your hands."

"Good, ok now lower your arm."

Kimberly put her arm down.

"I'm going to come at you and I want you to block me."

Kimberly nodded and got into a fight position. Jason raised his fist and came at her. Kimberly jumped and stumbled backwards. She gained her footing back. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I thought something like this might happen. That's why it's called practice. Are you ok to keep going?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded. "I'm tired of being the weak one that everyone always has to save. It's time I toughen up."

"You were never weak but let's try again." Jason said.

Kimberly moved back in front of him. Jason again went to attack and Kimberly again pulled away. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." She whispered.

"It's ok, let's take a break. I'll go get us some drinks." Jason said.

He went over to the cooler they had brought and grabbed two bottles of water. He brought one over to her. She took it but didn't drink it.

"Why can't I do this Jason? I used to be able to take on you and Tommy. Now I can't even do something as simple as blocking."

"Kim, how long has it been since you sparred…with anyone?"

Kimberly shrugged. "A few years."

"Then give yourself a break. I mean, it's not like you were out having a party and having fun for those few years. You've been through more hurt and pain than a grown women goes through in her life time. No one expects you to learn all this right away. It's going to take time. But don't give up ok?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Ready to try again?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes, I want to do this."

"Ok," Jason took the water and put it on the picnic table nearby. "All right, I'm going to come at you, just try to block me."

Kimberly took a deep breath and nodded once more. "Ok, I'm ready."

Jason raised his fist and went to attack her. Kimberly brought her arm up to block her face. She squealed when she finally blocked him. "I did it!"

Jason chuckled. "I knew you could. Let's go again."

Kimberly nodded. This was going to be easy.

* * *

><p>After another hour of practice they took a break for lunch.<p>

"You're getting better, Kimberly. I'm really proud of you."

"I remember everything you're teaching, I've just got learn to do it."

"Well, you're getting better and better. I'm sure in no time you will be back to the butt kicking pick ranger we love."

"The one you and Tommy are scared of?" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

Jason chuckled. "The very same."

Kimberly smiled sadly. "Jason, do you think…never mind."

"No, what? You can ask me anything."

"No, just forget it. It's nothing."

"It's never nothing, Kimberly. Come on, tell me what's going on, Baby sister."

Kimberly sighed. "Do you think Zordon would be angry with me?"

"Why on earth would you ask that?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I haven't been a very good pink ranger the last few years. I can't fight or stand up for myself anymore."

"Zordon understands, you've been through a lot. He could never be angry with you."

"I miss him; I hated not being able to go back to the command center after he died."

"How did you find out?" Jason asked.

"I felt it, Jase. I could just feel it."

"Yeah, it's how I knew too."

They both just sighed thinking back to the old days.

"Do you ever wish we could go back to being teenagers again?" Kimberly asked softly.

"Yeah, life did seem easier than didn't it?"

Kimberly nodded. "I was still…well me. I hadn't met Dan yet; I was so happy and care free."

"Who says we can't go back?"

"What? Jason I've time traveled enough as a teenager I'd rather not do it again." Jason laughed.

"I'm just saying, we've got the park to ourselves today, no one is around. Let's run around, scream, spend an hour or two care free and acting like children."

Kimberly shook her head. "We're adults now. We need to start acting like it."

"You sound like my mother. Come on, Kim, we've been acting like adults for too long. Let's just run around and have fun. We could use it."

"It's not a good idea, Jase. Plus we just ate, we have to wait a half hour before resuming any physical activity."

Jason laughed. "Now you really sound like my mom. Come on, how about a good old fashion game of tag."

"No. Besides, tag is more fun when you have more players."

"Fine, I'll just have to make you."

Kimberly looked at him curiously, yet worriedly. "Jason, what are you planning?"

He just smiled. He got up and went over to Kim and sat down next to her. He was quiet for a minute. Kimberly was a little scared. "Jason?"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Jason shouted. He tapped Kim on the shoulder and took off running. Kimberly giggled and shook her head. She looked down to her plate of food, about to take another bite of her chicken when she felt two hands squeezing at her sides. She squealed and squirmed. "JASON!"

He laughed. "You better run, Kimberly, the tickle monster is coming to get you."

"Stop!" she ordered fighting off giggles.

"Fine, you've left me no choice."

He moved up to her armpits and she screamed. She bolted out of his grip so fast; he could have sworn she had super speed. He laughed and ran after her. After that the two of them were just chasing each other around the park like kids, laughing, giggling, teasing, taunting, and just having a good time.

* * *

><p>As Kimberly was running she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into someone sending them both to the floor.<p>

"I'm so sorry, that was my fault I wasn't looking." Kimberly said nicely as she stood up.

The person she knocked into got up too.

"It's all right, Kimmie, I forgive you." The person said.

Kimberly gasped as she heard that voice and saw the person standing in front of her. Everything inside her telling her to run back to Jason but she was frozen in place, the fear paralyzing her entire body. There in front of her way the one man who haunted her dreams at night, whose voice sent, shivers down her spine, the man who took everything from her.

"Da-Dan?"

"Hello, Kimmie, long time no see?"

Kimberly took one look at the smirk on his face and gulped. Where was Jason?

* * *

><p><strong>AN what will happen now? Will Jason get to Kimberly in time? Will Kim be brave enough to stand up for herself? Is Dan really alone? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	8. Friends Forever

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>Kimberly gasped as she heard that voice and saw the person standing in front of her. Everything inside her telling her to run back to Jason but she was frozen in place, the fear paralyzing her entire body. There in front of her way the one man who haunted her dreams at night, who's voice sent shivers down her spine, the man who took everything from her.<p>

"Da-Dan?"

"Hello, Kimmie, long time no see?"

Kimberly took one look at the smirk on his face and gulped. Where was Jason?

"Dan…what…how…"

"Speechless huh? I thought you would be."

"I…how…what…when…"

Dan laughed. "You're really speechless aren't you? Ok, I'll spell it out for you. I escaped from prison to come after you. I want the one thing I've wanted for the past three years."

"You already took my innocence away wasn't that enough?" She was slowly gaining the confidence she needed.

"I took it by force, I want you to love me and give yourself to me willingly. I want you to love me so we can be together forever."

"I don't love you, Dan. I never will."

"I'm aware of that, Which is why I'm being more physical about it. If you won't come willingly I'll take you by force."

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Kimberly sighed in relief. Jason was here.

He ran over and pulled Kimberly behind him. "You need to leave otherwise I'm going to call the police."

"No you won't, and Kimberly won't either, if she wants the two of you to live."

Kimberly whimpered.

"I'm not scared of you. I can easily take you on by myself."

"I know, which is why I came with back up. Come on boys, you remember Kimberly right?"

Kimberly gasped, it wasn't possible, there was no way…"No, please no."

All the other nine men that held her hostage with Dan were standing there in front of her smirking at her. She gulped. Instinctively she shrunk back. Dan, she could possibly handle…but all ten of the men who tortured her for two years, that was impossible.

Dan smirked. "Little, Jason, here thinks he can take us on. Let's prove him wrong shall we boys?"

Kimberly watched in horror, paralyzed with fear, as they all ganged up and over powered Jason. She had never felt more powerless in her life.

* * *

><p>Over at the dojo Tommy was working in the office when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello…what! Are they ok….I'm on my way!"

Tommy hung up and rushed out. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Trini.

"Kimberly and Jason are in the hospital call the others and meet me there."

He hung up and drove to the hospital just hoping and praying Kimberly nor Jason was hurt too bad.

* * *

><p>All the rangers got to the hospital at the same time.<p>

"I'm Tommy Oliver, and this is Trini Scott we're the husband and wife of Kimberly Oliver and Jason Scott."

"Of course, second floor to your left, these people behind you are friends?"

"Yes."

"They may go with you."

"Thank you."

Tommy took off like lighting as the others followed behind him.

* * *

><p>He made it to the second floor and found the room that said Jason Scott on it. He knocked and opened the door when he got the ok. Jason was laying in the bed pretty bruised up.<p>

"Man, Jase, what happen?" Tommy asked.

"It's a long story, where is Kim? Have you seen her? They won't let me see her."

"No, we assumed she was with you. Is she hurt?" Tommy asked.

"No, just really shaken up. She really didn't want to be away from me."

"What happen? Who did this to you?" Trini demanded.

Jason sighed. "Dan showed up at the park, he wasn't alone either. Everyone one of the nine men that hurt Kim were there. The teamed up, and over powered me. I fought them the best I could but it wasn't enough. Kimberly saw everything."

Tommy sighed. "I need to find her, she is freaking out."

Just then the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your sister is finished being checked out but she won't come in here. She also won't speak to me. Is there anyone I can call to come get her?"

"Actually, I'm her husband. My name is Tommy Oliver, is my wife hurt?" Tommy asked.

"Not physically, but mentally she is extremely shaken."

"Take me too her, please."

"She is right outside the door. She refuses to come in."

"I'll take care of it thank you." Tommy said.

He and the nurse left the room. Tommy's heart broke at the sight of Kimberly curled up in a fetal position against the wall. He went over to her and got down on his knees.

"Hey, hey, Beautiful, everything is ok. I'm right here. You're safe."

She looked up at him and there was so much guilt written on her face it made Tommy sick. He knew she was blaming herself for everything.

"Baby, listen to me, this wasn't your fault. No one is going to blame you. Jason isn't badly injured he'll heal in time. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. This wasn't your fault."

"I didn't stop them. I just stood there and watched. I wanted to help but I couldn't move I was paralyzed."

"Of course, Baby, listen to me, none of us were expecting the others to come back. It was a total shock for us all. We don't blame you for not fighting back, you only starting to train today. Honey, listen to me, this isn't your fault."

Kimberly shook her head. "I just stood there. I couldn't move."

"Kimberly, look at me." Tommy ordered gently.

She refused to look him in the eyes. He gently took her chin in his hands making her look at him.

"Listen to me, ok? Listen to me very closely; this is not your fault. Everyone will understand what happen to you. No one is going to blame you. This is not and it never will be your fault."

"Jason, is going to hate me, and he won't protect me anymore."

"Kimberly, Jason loves you, he'll never stop. He's always going to protect you."

"I have to give myself over to him. It's the only way he'll leave you alone."

"No, Kimberly, listen to me, you are NOT going to give yourself over to Dan. This is what he wants, he wants you to be scared but you're stronger than that and you're going to fight through this and win because it's who you are and you've over come so much worse.'

Kimberly looked down before looking back up at him. "We've spent all this time worrying 'about' Dan. I actually managed to convince myself that this wasn't real but it is. This is real. Dan really is out of jail, and he really will go after you and the others if you try and stop him."

Kimberly burst into tears. Reality set in and she honestly didn't like it. She had to face the cold hard truth. Dan was back and he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

Tommy sighed and pulled her into his arms letting her cry into his chest. Kimberly was right, Dan was back and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. So they needed a new plan and fast.

* * *

><p>Finally Kimberly stopped crying and looked up at him. "Is Jason really ok?"<p>

"Are you kidding? He's ready to get up and run for miles." Tommy laughed. "This is Jason we're talking about. Trust me, he's going to be fine."

Kimberly nodded and smiled softly.

"Look, Kimberly, I can't read your mind but I know what you're thinking and you need to stop."

She sighed and looked down. "It's the best thing for everyone Tommy, I couldn't live with myself if one of you died for me."

"No one is going to die. We aren't going to let you just give into him. I will put you under house arrest of I have to. You're not giving into him. We will come up with a plan and it will be fine."

"Because our last plan worked just perfectly."

"Dan caught us off guard, it's not going to happen again. Look, Kimberly think back to our time as power rangers, when were we always at our most strongest?"

"When we were all together."

"Right, we're the strongest when we work as a team, that's why Dan never came to hurt us when we were at home. He knew he didn't stand a chance against us all. He waited until it was only two of you, then he made his move. We need to stick together until Dan is caught, we all need to stay together. If we do that we can protect each other from Dan and all his friends."

"Tommy, no one is willing to give up their job…their lives just so we can sit around and wait for Dan."

"No one is going to have too. We can all still work, we just change around the times so we can all be in the same place at one time. It's won't be easy but at least we will all be safe. Look, attacking Jason, you getting scared by it, that is what he wants. He thinks you're going to give yourself over to him to save us, but we're one step ahead of him this time."

"How?"

"Because you're going to get stronger and you're not doing what he wants. He likes to gang up on people, fine, we gang up on him. If we're all together nothing can hurt us, Kimberly, you have to believe that."

Kimberly sighed. "I can't believe it, Tommy. I know Dan better than you guys. He will stop at nothing until you're all dead and he has me in his arms."

"We could say the same thing for Zedd, he stopped at nothing until he could finally take over the world. He never gave up, he tried everything to stop us but we came back fighting strong and we defeated him every time."

Kimberly still just sighed and shook her head. "Dan is different, he's stronger than Zedd."

"Let me ask you something, do you remember when we were dealing with Ivan Ooze?"

Kimberly shivered. "It's hard to forget him."

Tommy chuckled. "He took away our powers, he made us defenseless against any attack, we got knocked down…"

"He almost killed Zordon."

Tommy nodded. "He almost killed Zordon, but what did we do? Did we just give up and say, 'ok, Ivan we can't do anything to stop you so we're giving up?"

"No, we went off to some weird island, and were attacked by dinosaurs." Kimberly muttered.

"We kept fighting until we got the power back and we could win. That's all I'm asking you to do now, Kim. Please, don't give up. Don't let this one moment ruin all the progress you've made. You've come so far to just give up now."

"I'm not giving up, Tommy."

"Yes, you are. You're giving up, now correct me if I'm wrong but the Kimberly I know, she'd never give up. She'd fight and she'd fight until it was over and she had won."

Kimberly sighed. He was right.

"I'll I'm asking you to do is continue to fight, I know it's hard. I know you're scared that Dan and the others are back but you can get through this. You're stronger than you think and you can get through this, but you have to continue to fight. "

Kimberly finally nodded. "You're right. I need to keep fighting. I'm stronger than I was three years ago and I can fight back. I can't give up. Thank you, Tommy."

"You're welcome, Beautiful. I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Handsome."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's go see, Jason."

Kimberly nodded. They both stood up and went back into the room.

* * *

><p>Jason started to talk a mile a minute.<p>

"KImberlyareyouok?Look,whateveryou'rethinkingdon'tthisisn'tyourfaultI'msorry "

Kimberly giggled. "Jason, stop and take a breath. I'm fine. Tommy talked me through all my guilt. I'm fine. You just better get well soon, we need to keep practicing so the next time I see Dan I can rip him limb from limb and burn him in a fire and watch the life leave his eyes."

Everyone stared at her in shock. She giggled. "What?"

"Tommy, what have you done to our sweet little Kimberly?" Jason teased.

"I didn't do anything to Kimberly. I just brought back our kick butt fighting pink Ranger." Tommy smiled.

"How?" Trini asked.

"I have my ways." Tommy smirked.

Kimberly just giggled. Tommy was right. She had come so far to just throw it all away now. She had become confident in the bedroom, enough to lead, and she had be able to fight with Jason again. She was getting stronger and stronger every day. Dan caught her off guard once, it wasn't going to happen again. The next time she saw Dan she was going to destroy him.

"Ok, guys, look, it's clear after today we can't just be one on one, we all need to stick together until Dan and the others are caught. As I told Kim, we're the strongest when we are all together so until Dan is caught we're going to spend every single second with each other. Where ever one of us goes we all go. We may not have powers anymore, but we're still the power rangers and we're still a team. Nothing and no one can hurt us if we work together."

"SO…if one of us goes to the bathroom…does everyone follow them to the bathroom." Rocky asked.

Everyone burst out laughter.

"Dude, you just killed my moment. I was having a 'leader gives great pep talk speech' moment and you ruined it." Tommy joked. "But to answer your question yes we will follow each other to the bathroom if we had to."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. He burst into laughter. "You guys are too easy. That was priceless. No, we not going to follow each other to the bathroom. But your faces were awesome."

"TOMMY!"

Everyone burst into laughter. Suddenly Jason cried out in pain and wrapped his arms around his ribs.

"Jason!" Kimberly rushed to his side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just laughed a little too hard."

"Sorry, Bro," Tommy smiled.

"It's ok, I'm glad the attack hasn't changed anything and you're right. We do need to stick together. So I guess that means you'll all stuck in this hospital with me…unless…" Jason smirked. "Unless, you want to help convince the doctors to let me out early." Jason pleaded.

Everyone laughed. "Nice try, Jase, that isn't going to happen." Trini said.

"It was worth a try. I hate being in hospitals, I feel fine."

"You're not leaving until the doctors say you can leave. I will not allow you to get up from this bed." Trini ordered.

"Yes, mommy." Jason teased.

Trini rolled her eyes.

"Look, if we're going to spend every minute together you two are going to have to stop with the 'fun before bed' stuff." Rocky said.

"You heard that?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes." Everyone nodded.

Kimberly turned bright red, she ran into Tommy's arms and buried her face into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"Don't be shy, Beautiful. You made a big accomplishment last night. I don't think it's something you have to be embarrassed about."

"What big accomplishment?" Jason asked."Although I am a bit scared to ask."

Tommy chuckled. "There is no graphic detail I promise." He kissed Kimberly on the head. "Come on, Kim."

She ignored him. He moved his hands down to her sides and tickled her. She squealed and pulled her arms down.

"Baby, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be proud. Come on, tell them. I'm sure they're going to be proud too."

Kimberly muttered something into Tommy's chest. He laughed. "Can I tell them?"

She nodded.

"Kimberly took lead for the first time last night."

"Which would explain why we heard you the most last night." Jason said.

Now it was Tommy's turn to turn red. He knew why Jason said that. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I told you, you were being too loud." Kimberly said looking up at him.

Tommy chuckled. "I couldn't control it."

Kimberly giggled. Then looked to her friends. "I did take the lead last night. It was fun, I felt…powerful. It was something I've never felt before."

The girls squealed. "Kimberly that's so amazing."

"I'm proud of you, Sis." Jason nodded.

"Thanks. I feel very proud too."

"That also means you guys will have to sleep with ear plugs or music because we're not stopping any time soon." Tommy laughed.

Everyone laughed again. In that moment Kimberly knew. No amount of time or space or drama would tear them apart. They'd be friends forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN nice happy ending :D But what happen to Dan and the others? Did they give up? Can the rangers really protect themselves by sticking together? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	9. The Gift of a Child

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Big thanks to my beta Elena Rain. On with the story:**

* * *

><p>Jason was allowed out of the hospital a few days later. Everyone was glad he wasn't too injured , once he was released he was ready to get right back to training with Kim…of course Trini kept him resting for the next week until she was sure he was perfectly healed again.<p>

* * *

><p>One afternoon something very special happened. Tommy and Kim were at the Dojo sparring together before his class. Tommy was wearing a square hand target as Kimberly kicked the target over and over.<p>

"Good, Kim, man, I'm going to have to ice my hand once we're done here. I forgot how strong your kick was." He said.

She giggled. "I'm promise I'm not trying to hurt you." She said sweetly.

He chuckled. "Oh no, that sweet look doesn't work on me. I know what you're up to Mrs. Oliver."

"What's that?"

"You're hoping if you hurt my hand enough I won't be able to teach my class and we can go home."

"Me? No, why would I do such a thing?"

He just laughed and shook his head. "Because you want me to yourself."

"And I feel safer at home." She muttered softly.

He smiled gently. "You're safe here, Jason is on his way, and the others are around here too. Dan isn't going to get near you."

"I'm not worried about myself."

"We're going to be fine. I promise. Plus one kick from you and Dan will be in the hospital for the rest of his life."

She giggled. "Who me?"

He just laughed. "Yes, you. You can do it, Kim. I know you can."

She nodded.

"Are you ready to do some more?"

"Are you?"

Tommy laughed. "Why don't you punch some more, give my hand a break."

She nodded and giggled. She punched out hitting the target over and over again.

* * *

><p>A little later Jason walked in. He smiled as he saw Kimberly punching Tommy. He walked over to them.<p>

"Looking good, Kimberly." He said

"Thanks, Jason, wait just one second."

Out of nowhere Kimberly kicked out nearly taking off Tommy's head.

"Whoa!" He cried out blocking her foot.

She giggled. He just shook his head at her. "You're dangerous with that foot."

She smiled. "Dan, better watch out."

Jason and Tommy smiled; they were glad she could speak about him and not be scared of him.

"You know…I was actually able to break free from the bonds once." She spoke softly as she looked to the floor.

The boys didn't speak, they just let her speak. She hardly ever spoke about what happen before the rape or while she was just being held hostage.

"They had all left the room so I tried to pull my leg free. I was strong enough to break through; I got both my legs free. I just had to figure out how to get my hands free. But it was too late. Dan and the others had already come back and saw I had broken free. SO of course they used something else, something stronger."

She inhaled a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked gently.

She nodded. "I just hate to think about those two years."

Tommy and Jason went over to her and just rubbed her back. "You're safe now, those two years are over. Soon, Dan and his friends will be back in jail where they belong."

Kimberly nodded and let out another deep breath. She looked up at them and smiled. "I'm ok, I'm sorry I was just having a moment."

Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Dr. Black said that was normal, you're going to have moments like that. Do you want the others to take you home?"

She shook her head. "I'm all right. I just…I could use a hug."

Tommy hugged her close in his arms. She inhaled his scent and let the feeling of his strong arms around her, comfort her.

* * *

><p>When the sound of children filled the room they pulled away.<p>

"I can cancel class, if you want." Tommy offered.

"No. I'm ok now. I just needed that moment. I'm all right."

"Ok, Beautiful, I'll see you after class."

Tommy walked over to his students. Kimberly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Are you really ok?" Jason asked.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok, just remembering that made me feel a bit breathless."

"Let's go sit down for a minute; you've been working really hard too. I'm sure you just over did it."

"No, I'm ok. I promise. I was just having a moment but it's all ok now. Come on; let's see if I can kick your butt."

He laughed and shook his head. "Bring it on, Baby sister."

They both went to the other side of the Dojo and started to spar with each other. Jason was really happy to see, she had her confidence back.

* * *

><p>An hour later once Tommy's class let out, he went over to his water bottle and grabbed a drink. One of the kids in his class walked over to him with her pink water bottle.<p>

"Hey, Amy is everything ok?" he asked.

"Um…Mr. Oliver…could I ask you something?" she asked shyly.

He smiled softly at her, she was so shy but you'd never be able to tell at how well she could fight.

"Sure, what's going on?"

He gently walked them over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Well…um…my dad…he says that I'm not good at karate. He um…he says that because I'm a girl I'll never be good enough and I was just wondering if…well if you thought I was good?"

"Of course, you're good. You father has no right to tell you something like that. It isn't true. You are one of my best students."

"But, I'm a girl, girls are weaker than boys."

"Who told you that?"

"My dad, He says girls are just on this earth to be slaves to men and get them whatever they want."

Tommy shook his head. "That isn't close to being true. Women are just as strong as men are."

"Really?"

"Really. You want proof? You see the lady in the corner over there." Tommy said pointing over to Kim and Jason.

Jason was holding a punching bag as she kicked it and punched it over and over.

"Wow…." Amy said.

She was in awe and Tommy smiled.

"That's my wife. Would you like to meet her?"

Amy nodded still in shock at how good Kim was.

Tommy chuckled. "Are you going to be star struck if I take you over there?"

She nodded again and Tommy laughed. "It's ok, come here."

Tommy took her hand and they walked over to the others.

"Hey, you guys are looking good." He said.

Kimberly stopped, panting a little.

"Thanks, Tommy. How was class?"

"Good, this one of my students. Her name is Amy, Amy; this is my wife Kimberly, and my best friend Jason."

"Hey, Amy, how are you?" Kimberly asked nicely getting down to her level.

"I'm good, Mrs. Oliver, how are you?"

Kimberly giggled. "Call me Kimberly, I'm doing well."

"Amy believes that because she is girl she can't do karate." Tommy explained.

"Why would she think that?" Jason asked.

"Her father told her."

"Well you tell your father he's an idiot…maybe not to his face." Kimberly giggled.

Tommy and Jason laughed.

Amy giggled too.

"We girls, we can do anything boys can do, in fact we can even do it better." Kimberly told her.

"I saw you kicking you were really good. Do you ever think I could be that good?"

"With lots of practice. I can teach you some cool tricks if you would like."

"Really? That would be so cool."

The boys laughed. "We will leave you two to it." Jason said.

He and Tommy moved out of the way.

"You think she's ready for this?" Jason asked.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "She's more than ready. This is just what Kimberly needs to give her the confidence boost she needs."

Jason smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>They watched as Kimberly showed Amy a move and then she copied it. Both girls looked like they were having a lot of fun. Kimberly had so much confidence in herself it made Tommy and Jason smile.<p>

The other rangers gathered around them. "What's Kim, doing?" Trini asked.

"Helping one of my students, her father is verbally abusive to her and told her that because she is a girl she can't do karate so Kim is showing her that it's not true. At the same time, Kimberly is proving to herself that just because she was attacked once, doesn't mean she's weak." Tommy said.

Everyone smiled as he said that. Helping a younger child was just the thing she needed to help her through this.

Tommy looked to the door, as the bell rang, signaling someone was here. It was Amy's mother.

He went over to her.

"Mrs. Anderson, how are you?" he asked.

"Tommy, please call me Amanda and I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, but I just need to talk to you about something serious. It's about Amy."

"Is she hurt, or in some kind of trouble?"

"Not physically hurt, but more like mentally. She told me today that your husband is verbally abusive to her. He tells her that she can't do karate because she is female and that women's only reason for being on this earth is to be a slave to men."

"She's never told me any of this, I come home from work and she locked up in her room crying but she'd never tell me, oh this must be the reason. Thank you for telling me. I'm going to have a serious talk with my Husband once Amy goes to bed tonight."

"I didn't feel right sending her home unless I knew the verbal abuse was going to be taken care of."

"I understand, thank you for telling me. Is Amy ok?"

"Yeah, my wife is giving her a little extra practice and it's really helping Amy feel better."

"Good."

Tommy and Amanda walked over.

"Guys, this is Amy's mom Amanda. Amanda, this is Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy. They're very good friends of mine, we've known each other from high school."

"It's nice to meet you all." Amanda turned toward her daughter. "Wow, is that your wife? She's really good."

"Yes, that's Kimberly." Tommy smiled.

He felt so proud of Kim at that moment.

"Hey, Kim," he called, when he looked at him he waved them over.

Kimberly and Amy walked back over to the others.

"Guys, this is Amy, Amy these are my friends Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy."

"Hi…"she said shyly.

She turned to her mother and smiled. "Mom, did you see me? I was kicking butt."

Everyone laughed. Amanda lifted her daughter up. "I did see you, you were very good. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mommy. Ms. Kimberly helped me."

"I see."

"Kimberly, this is Amy's mom Amanda, Amanda, this is my wife Kimberly." Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you, I must say, I was very impressed with your moves out there. I don't know many women who have that kind of strength."

Kimberly blushed but shook her hand in return. "Thank you; I've had some good teachers."

"Mommy? Can Kimberly teach me again tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"That's up to Kimberly?"

"I'd love to." Kimberly smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Tommy asked.

Amy shrugged. "Kimberly is better than you."

"Why you little…" he playfully growled and took her from her mother's arms and started to tickle her. She burst into giggles as she squirmed in his arms.

"NO!" she gasped out. "STOP!"

"Careful, she's extremely ticklish." Amanda laughed.

"Stop! Please!" she begged through giggles.

"Say, I'm better than Kimberly. Say it, say it." He teased tickling her more as she laughed harder and harder.

Tommy chuckled when her laughter turned mute. He stopped tickling her and set her down on the floor.

"I'm just teasing you; you can practice with Kim if you want."

"Yay!" Amy squealed.

Everyone laughed.

"Well we better get home. Daddy, is going to waiting for his dinner." Amanda said.

Amy turned sad at the mention of her father. Amanda noticed and got down to her daughter's level. "Tommy told me the things your daddy has said to you. I promise I'm going to make sure he stops. But if he doesn't I want you to promise you'll tell me, deal?"

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to tell you." She whispered softly.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything." Amanda said.

She shook her head. "It's going to make you sick and then you'll…you'll die."

"What?" Amanda asked shocked.

Tommy and Kim got down to her level.

"What do you mean she'll die? Who told you that?" Tommy asked.

"Daddy, he said it would make you stressed and then the baby will be sick and you'll be sick and you'll die."

"Honey, I want you tell me whenever daddy says something mean to you. I promise I'm not going to die. The baby will be fine too. Just tell me the truth always. Ok?"

Amy nodded and wiped a few tears with the back of her hand. Amanda picked up her daughter as she stood and held her close.

"Baby?" Tommy asked softly standing up as well. Kimberly stood up next to him.

"I'm pregnant. Just a few weeks so I'm not showing yet but, my husband will be using that as a guilt trip so Amy will lie about their fighting."

"That's just sick." Tommy growled.

Amanda nodded. "I'm going to take her to my mom's tonight. She'll stay there while I talk to my husband."

"That's a good idea." Tommy nodded. "Congratulations, on the baby."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"We're not sure yet. But thank you. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night." Tommy said. "And you," he said to Amy. "No more tears." He told her giving her sides a small tickle making her giggle.

"That's better."

"Thanks, Tommy." Amanda said.

Amanda turned and headed out. Once they were out of sight Tommy noticed Kim was shaking a little bit.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just feel bad for Amy; it really hurts you when someone says you're weak just because you're a girl. It's even worse when you can fight back to prove them wrong."

Tommy hugged her close. "Amy's father is wrong, and Dan, is wrong. You and Amy are both very strong, very powerful women and nothing can change that."

She nodded against his shoulder. He kissed her head.

"It's been a long day, let's get home." Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded again and everyone headed out.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Tommy left the bathroom to see Kimberly sitting on their bed with her shirt in her hands pressed again her.<p>

"Kim, what's going on?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm ready Tommy. I love you and I trust you so much, I want you to see me without my shirt on."

Tommy went over to her and kissed her head. "I love you so much too. I'm very proud of you."

She smiled and let her shirt fall to the floor. Tommy's eyes scanned her upper body. His eyes quickly caught the scars she was worried about but they were pretty faded and invisible.

He removed his shirt and let her scan his body. They locked hands and went over to the bed. Kimberly lay down on her back. Tommy slowly let his fingers trail across her stomach. She giggled softly.

"That tickles."

He smiled and pressed a deep passionate kiss to her lips.

"Can I touch them?" he asked once they pulled away.

She nodded. "Yes, I trust you."

Tommy slowly brought his hands up to her breasts he gently traced the edge of her bra, starting with the straps. She giggled softly and squirming when his fingers passed her armpit. As he got lower she softly started to moan. She moved her hands to gently start rubbing them up and down Tommy's rock hard abs. He moaned too.

"Kiss me Tommy." Kimberly breathed out.

Tommy pressed his lips to hers as his hands started to roam her upper body. It felt amazing to have him finally touch her skin.

Tommy moved to her neck going right for her sweet spot. She let out a loud moan of pleasure. He chuckled and moved to her shoulder. He normally kissed down her arm but this time he went down toward her chest. When his lips were at her heart she suddenly felt different.

"Tommy, please, not yet." She whispered.

She didn't know why but she wasn't ready for him to kiss her breasts yet.

"Please, I…I'm just ready yet."

Tommy obeyed. "Ok, no pressure remember. I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?"

"No, I like when you kiss my skin. I'm just not ready for you to kiss my breasts. I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't feel that way but…"

"No, no, no, it's not your fault. You took a major step tonight, letting me see you shirtless. Things are supposed to happen slowly remember? It's why we're doing this. If you're not ready it's ok."

"Ok. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Beautiful. Do you want to stop?"

"No, I'd like to keep going. If that's ok."

"As long as you're ok."

She nodded. Tommy leaned down and kissed back up her neck, then to her shoulder. He lifted her arm and placed gently ticklish kisses to her underarm. She burst into laughter and started to squirm around on the bed.

"Tom-Tommy sto-stop." She laughed.

He chuckled and let her arm down. He moved back to her shoulder, then to her neck, up to her chin until finally he was at her lips. She kissed back as they both kissed passionately letting their hands just roam each other's body. Kimberly was coming so far and making some great progress and in time, she would be ready for him to kiss her upper body, but until then he'd enjoy kissing her lips and very ticklish underarms.

He just had to hope and pray that Dan didn't do something to ruin all of Kim's hard work. He had been lying low lately and that normally he was planning something big. Tommy just really hoped it didn't ruin all the confidence and strength Kimberly gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so any thoughts on Amy? Do you think she will be coming back? What is Dan planning to do? Will it ruin all of Kimberly's hard work? Leave me your thoughts in your review. **


	10. The Package

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed by quickly, Kimberly and Jason continued to train and Tommy and Kimberly continued to get closer during the night. Kimberly continued to work with Amy to help build her confidence back. Things were going well, it was almost like Dan never escaped prison and he never attacked her and Jason, but something still didn't feel right. He was still out there and deep down that scared her.<p>

"Hey Kim…"

"Ahhh!"

She was thrown from her thoughts by a voice behind her. She did a round house kick in defense.

"WHOA!" The person brought their arms up to block her kick.

When they lowered their arms Kimberly saw it was Jason.

"You scared me to death!" she said.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Sis."

She shook her head and put her hand over her racing heart. "No, I'm sorry. I was deep in thought; I didn't hear you come over."

"What were you thinking about so much?"

"Who else?"

"Tommy?" Jason laughed.

"Normally yes, but not in this case."

Jason sighed. "Dan?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Look Kim…"

"No, I'm fine. Just forget it. "

She went to walk away but Jason grabbed her arm to stop her. She flinched. He sighed and let her go.

"I know you better than you think, Kim. I know you're putting on a brave face for everyone. Dan is out there and you're scared to death."

Kimberly sighed and looked down at the floor. "I can't help it, Jase. I feel so strong and brave when we train and at night with Tommy, but when I'm not doing any of those things and I'm left alone with my thoughts I just…I get scared."

"That's why you've been pushing yourself so much when you're training?"

She nodded. "I just feel so much better when I train. I feel strong and powerful."

"Kim, I think what's scaring you the most is, Dan's been on the run for a little over a month now and you only saw him once. You know deep down that it means he's planning something and because you don't know what his plan is you're scared of him."

"How do you know me so well?" she asked smiling softly.

He chuckled. "I have known you my entire life."

"Do the others know?"

"Tommy and Trini do, but the others don't know anything."

Kimberly nodded.

"You want to go outside and train for a little bit?"

Kimberly sighed and looked around. They were all at Aisha's job today. They were in the back room of a vet's office. It was pretty big and Kimberly enjoyed it because sometimes they allowed some of the animals to just run around and play.

"No, I'm ok…HEY!" She cried suddenly overcome with giggles.

Jason looked down and smiled at one of the puppies licking Kimberly's feet. He chuckled and bent down to lift the puppy up.

"Looks, like we got ourselves a little tickle monster."

"He's a cutie." Kimberly smiled.

"How do you know it's a he?" Jason asked.

"The same way you tell all animals are boys."

"Oh….right."

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. Tommy walked over to them.

"I thought I heard my favorite giggle. What's going on?" He kissed Kimberly on the head and pulled her into his arms.

She suddenly felt a lot safer than she did a few moments ago. She snuggled into his chest. He smiled and kissed her head one more time.

"You ok?" he asked.

"She is angry because this little puppy is a tickle monster." Jason said.

Tommy laughed.

"That's not true. I'm not angry, I'm very content. I was laughing because Jason didn't know how to tell if a puppy was a girl or boy."

Tommy laughed harder. "Really, Jason? You had no idea?"

"I forgot, give me a break."

Aisha came into the back room carrying a small kitten. "Kim, can you bring this little guy out front. His owner is here."

"Sure," Kimberly took the small kitten into her arms. It curled up instantly and fell asleep. Kimberly giggled and walked out.

"If we manage to leave here without Kimberly asking me to get a pet I'll be very surprised."

Jason laughed. "I will be surprised if she doesn't want to buy every animal in this place."

Both men just laughed.

* * *

><p>Kimberly walked out into the waiting room. She smiled when she Amy sitting on one of the chair. Kimberly got worried when she saw how sad Amy looked. Something was wrong. She went over to her and bent down to her level.<p>

"This little guy is missing his mommy."

Amy looked up and she smiled instantly. "Yay kitty!"

Kimberly chuckled and gently handed her the kitten.

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?" she asked.

"Mommy is working, so I have to stay here."

"Your mom works here?"

"No, my mommy's friend works here and she's keeping an eye on me."

"Oh, why do you look so sad?"

"Daddy is going bye-bye."

"What do you mean?"

"He and mommy are getting a divorce."

"Oh…" Kimberly understood now.

She could still remember her parents telling her about their divorce.

"I'm sorry, but maybe it's for the best. Now daddy won't be mean to you anymore."

Amy shook her head. "Daddy said he was leaving because he didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, honey, that isn't true. I'm sure your daddy loves you very much."

Amy shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "He says I was a bad girl because I told mommy he was mean to me then they got a divorce."

"No, honey, it isn't your fault at all."

"I'm going to miss my daddy."

Kimberly sighed. "I miss my daddy too."

Amy looked at her shocked. "Where is your daddy?"

"In heaven, but before he went there he and my mommy got a divorce too. It was hard but I knew that no matter what they would both always love me."

"How did your daddy die?"

"Oh um…a very bad man hurt him."

"Oh…why?"

"He was trying to hurt me so my daddy wanted him to stop."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, tell me about this little kitten."

"He's my new best friend. I don't have any people ones."

"How come?"

Amy shrugged. "Kids don't like me."

Kimberly's heart broke for this little girl. She had, had Jason and the others when her parents divorced now this little girl didn't have any friends.

"Well, I like you."

"Really?"

"Really."

They shared a hug.

Tommy walked out and smiled. He had gotten worried that she was taking too long and went to check on her. Amy saw Tommy and squealed. She quickly handed Kim the cat and ran over to him.

"TOMMY!" she squealed.

He chuckled he lifted her up and blew a raspberry on her stomach making her laugh hysterically and then her threw her over his shoulder making her laugh harder. Kimberly smiled. He was going to make a wonderful father one day. Tommy noticed Kimberly get quiet and still so he went over to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

He chuckled. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Um…nope."

They both giggled and shared a kiss.

"Ewwww!" Amy squealed.

They pulled apart and laughed. They both tickled her making her laugh and squirm. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Amy. She wasn't allowed in the back room because she was too young so Tommy and Kimberly spent the rest of the time in the waiting room with her and the kitten.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day Amanda walked in. She smiled as she saw her daughter laughing and smiling again. She walked over to them.<p>

"Hey, guys."

"MOMMY!" Amy squealed.

She ran into her mother's arms hugging her.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Tommy and Kimberly played with me all day!"

"That does sound fun."

Amy nodded and went back over to the kitten that was on the floor playing with some string. Tommy and Kim stood and greeted Amanda.

"Thank you, I don't know how you did it but you've managed to make her smile again."

"She told me about your husband, I'm sorry." Kimberly said.

"It's ok; actually I've had a lifelong friend that's been helping me through it."

"Lifelong friends are always good to have." Kimberly smiled thinking of Jason.

"You have one?"

"I have about six…if not more." Kimberly giggled.

"Well, you're lucky."

"Yeah, they're great. My parents divorced when I was young too. It's harder when you're as young as her because you don't understand what's going on. I honestly don't believe I could have survived if I didn't have my friends with me."

Amanda sighed. "That's what worries me, Amy has always been more on the shy side so she's never been good at making friends, its summer so she won't be in school for a while. She just…she needs some friends."

"I know it would be better for kids around her own age but, if you want…my friends and I are going to mall tomorrow, we could take her with us?" Kimberly offered. "I wouldn't have survived my parents' divorce if I didn't have my friends. I'd hate to see Amy go through this alone."

Amanda smiled. "I think that would be a great idea. Amy, would you like to go shopping tomorrow with Kimberly and her friends?"

Amy's little ears perked up. "Shopping?" she asked.

Amanda nodded.

Amy started to jump up and down. "Shopping, shopping, shopping!" she squealed.

Everyone laughed. "Are you sure you can handle her, she can be scary when she's shopping."

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "The better questions is can Amy handle Kimberly, now she is scary."

"Hey!" Kimberly said playfully hitting his arm. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, she is." Jason said as he walked out of the back room. Kimberly turned to see the others behind him.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." They all said at the same time.

Amanda laughed. "I think she'll be fine. Should I drop her at the mall?"

"Yeah, I'll wait outside for you; meeting up inside a mall can be hard."

"Great, what time?"

"Oh around lunch time."

"Ok, are you all going?"

"Yep."

"Every time I see you guys you're always together. It's life you're physically connected to each other. You can't just be one person it's always all of you together."

"It's always safer to be in a group." Kimberly answered.

"Yeah, but all the time? I mean don't you get guys sick of each other after a while."

"Sometimes, but we do spend some times alone during the day." Rocky said.

That surprised Kimberly. She didn't know anyone was getting sick of them being together…ALL the time

"You guys must have a very strong connection. I'd love my best friend but I'd lose my mind if I spent every second with her of the rest of my life with her."

"Well, it's sort of something we do because we're looking out for each other. A situation happened and now it's just safer for us to be together." Tommy said.

"You're very lucky to have such a strong friendship. Don't ever let it go….come on Amy."

Amanda and Amy left the office; everyone was just quiet for a minute. Kimberly broke that silence.

"Why did you say that, Rocky?" she asked. "Are you really getting sick of me?"

"NO, not you Kim, but I mean, for the past….I don't know….month we've been together every second of the day. Following each other like lost puppies. We don't even know where Dan is anymore. No one has seen or heard from him since his attack on Jason. For all we know he's given up."

"He's not the type." Kimberly muttered.

"How do you know? Maybe he finally gave up?"

"Yeah, and maybe Zedd just finally decided to give up and let us win and destroy him." Kimberly snapped back.

"Zedd and Dan are to totally different people…if Zedd even counts as a person."

"I know, Dan, ok? I know him better than any of you. I spent two years being held captive by him, remember?"

"Kim is right, if Dan was just going to give up, he'd turn himself in and the cops would have called us." Tommy said.

He pulled Kimberly into him, not wanting her to get upset by all their fighting.

"Plus, there would be no point in bringing back the other 9 men if he was just going to give up." Jason said.

"What if he left the country?" Adam asked.

"It's not possible, everyone is looking for him. He would never be able to get on a plane or any of source of travel." Tommy said.

"He drove?"

"He'd have to pass some kind of toll or something, someone would see him."

"He can handle just one person, all it takes is one shot, or money, or even a threat."

"Guys, look, Dan is still out there, he is waiting for the perfect moment to strike ok, it's what he does! He plans ahead of time so that way when the time comes he'll be ready. Plus he knows I'm not alone anymore. He's harder for him to get to me."

"That didn't stop him from going after Jason."

"All right look!" Tommy said in his best leader voice. "There are 9 of us, that is a lot better than just one of us. Dan isn't stupid; he knows we can take him."

"Yeah, 9 of us, there is ten of them."

"Adam, we used to be outnumbered all the time, Zedd, Rita, Ivan Ooze, you name it, each evil had their own set of servants that we had to fight and we were always outnumbered but we always won, because we're the strongest when we work as a team."

"We also had super powers back then."

"Hey! Remember what I told you when Ivan Ooze killed Zordon? We're still the power rangers, with or without powers. We can and we will defeat Dan, we just have to wait."

"How long as we suppose to wait? Some people are on the run for years!"

"And, what's your point? Do you guys even remember why we're doing this? It's not because we're chickens and we're all too scared of being alone. We're doing this because we have to protect each other, it's not safe for any of us to be alone, Dan will go after us to get to Kim, to stop that from happening we're staying together."

"Yeah, but how much longer? You guys have like four months left before your anniversary do you really think Kimberly will be able to have sex with you knowing Dan is out there?"

"No!" Tommy answered. "No! Kimberly and I will not have sex!"

Kimberly looked at him in shock.

"Kim and I are never going to have sex. We're going to make love, there is a huge difference and if Kimberly isn't ready by then, fine we will keep working towards it. That's what you do when you care about someone, you wait! You wait a lifetime if you have to, because you care about them you wait as long as you have to."

"Look, I love Kim, but I don't know if I can live like this for the next 2 years. Do you guys have any idea how long 2 years is."

"Actually, I do. Funny enough, two years can sometimes seem like a lifetime." Kimberly said.

She pulled away from Tommy and walked out of the office. Jason went after her. Everyone sighed.

"Looks, like we are starting to get on each other's nerves." Tommy sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Adam sighed.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm really sorry." Rocky added.

"Me too, you're right. We can't live like this forever, but we can't let Dan get to us, one more attack and we're going to lose Kim." Tommy muttered.

"How do you know?"

"After Jason was attacked Kimberly was ready to just give herself over to Dan, I talked her out of her but I know if one of us gets hurt again, Kimberly is going to give herself to Dan to keep us safe. I know it's hard and I know it's not the most fun but we have to make it work. If we want to keep Kim safe and keep her from giving herself to Dan we need to stick together. " Tommy said.

"Tommy is right, but we're all going a little stir crazy, look maybe tomorrow at the mall we can split up for a bit. You guys go shop wherever guys shop and us girls can shop wherever we shop. We will set a time a meet back up then." Trini said. "We will all have our cell phones on us and if we have any problems we can call."

Tommy sighed. "I don't see any other way; we all need to take some time to ourselves your right."

"We can protect Kim, Tommy; we're not going to let her get hurt."

Tommy smiled. "I guess I'm a bit over protective of her. I sometimes feel like I'm the only one who can protect her."

"We can keep her safe and we will."

Tommy nodded. "Ok, it sounds like a plan to me."

"Come on, I'm tired and I spell like dogs. Let's go home." Aisha said.

Everyone walked out of the office. The saw Kimberly and Jason on the other side of the parking lot in a patch of grass. Kimberly was punching a kicking the life out of a tree as Jason tried and failed at stopping her. Tommy's heart broke. He knew what and why she was doing that. Everyone went over to them. Tommy stood in front of the tree. His heart broken when he saw the tears stains all down her cheeks.

"Move!" she cried out.

"No, baby, if you want to fight, we can go home and fight, punching a tree isn't going to do anything except break your hands."

"NO! Because of me everyone is angry with each other, everyone is fighting, everyone is going crazy and it's because of me. I have to be able to end this. I have to be able to kill Dan."

"Kimberly, listen to me, we're doing this because we love, because we care about you, because we want to keep you safe. Us fighting is not your fault."

"Kim, we've figured out a way to give everyone some time alone. Tomorrow, we're going to split up. Girls with girls and boys with boys. We're going to set a time and then meet back up at that time. If we run into any trouble we all have cell phones." Trini explained.

Kimberly sighed and dropped her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok, come on, let's go home."

Kimberly nodded and everyone headed back home.

* * *

><p>When they walked up to the front door there was small package. Kimberly bent down and picked it up.<p>

"Who is it for?" Jason asked as Tommy worked on unlocking the front door so everyone could go inside.

"It's for me, but I don't know who it's from."

As Tommy opened the door they all walked inside. Kimberly sat down on the couch. "I don't know why but…something is telling me I don't want to know what's in here."

"You're not thinking what I hope you're not thinking are you?" Jason asked.

Kimberly giggled. "I thought Billy was hard to understand."

"I feel very offended by that comment." Billy said.

Everyone just laughed.

"What I mean is, you're thinking that the package is from Dan, aren't you?" Jason asked again.

"Anyone else would have put a return address in the corner."

"Maybe they just forgot." Tommy said. "I know I forget all the time." He went over and sat down next to her. "Do you want me to open it?"

"No, I have to do this."

Kimberly opened the box and gasped. Inside was something she never expected. There was just two items inside but those two items drove fear into her heart. There in the middle of the box, lying neatly folded was a piece of black lacy sheer sexy baby doll lingerie with a matching thong and next to that was a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs. What scared her most was a little piece of pink paper.

_I am imagining you wearing this outfit for me as you are tied in the handcuffs and you squirm trying to get away as I touch your body up and down. Oh it makes me hot thinking about you in that outfit. Maybe you will wear it for Tommy and I'll get to see you in it. I'll be watching you._

_~D_

Kimberly trembled as she dropped the paper and let out a piercing scream.

Tommy gasped as he read the paper over her shoulder. "How can he possibly be watching her? There is no way…unless…" A suddenly thought hit Tommy and he felt sick. "No, it's not possible, it can't be."

"What Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Guys….we have a really big problem on our hands."

Everyone just looked to each other worried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN oooo what's the big problem? Any ideas? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	11. Amy's New Toys

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my Beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>Tommy gasped as he read the paper over her shoulder. "How can he possibly be watching her? There is no way…unless…" A suddenly thought hit Tommy and he felt sick. "No, it's not possible, it can't be."<p>

"What Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Guys….we have a really big problem on our hands."

Everyone just looked to each other worried.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "What's the big problem?"

"I think my house has been bugged."

"What?"

"Camera's have been set up around the house, and Dan had been watching and listening to our every move."

"Even in the bedroom?" Kimberly asked, as she started to shake.

"How? You guys always lock your doors, when you leave the house, and any break –ins would have been visible when you got home."

"I don't know, but according to this letter, Dan is watching us."

Kimberly whimpered.

"How can he be watching us, it doesn't make any sense."

"Look, it might just be a scare, I honestly wouldn't know what to look for if I went searching. I'm going to call the police. They should be able to help us."

Tommy got up but Kimberly grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered.

"You're not alone; Jason and the others are going to be here with you. I'm just going into the kitchen to get the phone. I promise I'll be right back."

"No," Kimberly whimpered as she shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Please, don't leave me."

"Baby, I'm coming right back. I'm just going into the kitchen."

"Hey, I'm right here, you don't have to be scared. I'll keep you safe." Jason said.

Kimberly looked at Jason, then back to Tommy. He nodded softly and kissed her forehead. "Trust him, it's ok. I promise I'll be right back."

Kimberly let him go and he walked into the kitchen. She curled up into a ball and buried her face in Jason's stomach clinging to his shirt as tight as she could. She was trembling uncontrollably. Jason pulled a small blanket over her and rubbed her back but it didn't help at all.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Tommy came back. "The cops are sending someone over, and then said we did right by calling them, and that we shouldn't touch anything until they get here." He looked to Kimberly and sighed. "How is she?"<p>

"Petrified, she hasn't let me go since you left; her fingernails are making small holes in my shirt because her grip is so tight." Tommy sighed. He went over to Kim and bent down by her side. He rubbed her back gently.

"Hey, everything is ok. We're all here and we're not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise. You're safe."

"Are you back?"

"Yes, I'm back."

Kimberly rolled over and reached out to him. He took her into his arms and held her close. He sat down on the couch and kept Kim on his lap. He rocked her and soothed her. He knew her what her biggest fear was and he honestly was scared too. If they were right, Kimberly would never feel safe making love again.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Kimberly jumped out of her skin.<p>

"Shhh, it's ok. It's just the cops. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Jason got up to get the door. He walked back over with a few cops. Kimberly gripped onto Tommy tighter.

"You did the right thing by calling us. Just sit tight, we're going to have a look around." One of the cops said.

Tommy nodded as the cops split up and searched the house. Jason sat back down.

"Look, if you're right and the house has been bugged, I think you should all come stay with me for a while. At least until Dan is caught." Jason said.

"No, this is our home, and this is where we're going to stay. The cops will get rid of anything and everything they find of Dan's." Tommy said back. "If we move out, we're sending the message that our home isn't safe anymore. I don't want to give Kim that message when it isn't true."

"Tommy, Dan was able to get in and bug the house, what's to stop him from coming in and going after us?"

"We don't even know for sure he did bug the house. It could all be nothing, but just to be sure we're having the cops look around."

Everyone sighed. Tommy was right, it could be nothing, but at the same time they were worried it would be something huge.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later one of the cops went over to them. It was a female.<p>

"Well we found nothing, no sign of anything, no cameras or microphones, it's all safe." She said.

"But in his letter he said he was watching us." Tommy explained. "He said If Kimberly put on the clothes he sent her he could see her too."

"Would these be the clothes?" the cop asked looking into the small box on the floor.

"Yes, those are the ones; the note is in there too."

"We'll take it with us and see if it can help is track Dan down."

Tommy nodded. "When you're finished you can burn it. I don't ever want to see that thing again."

Everyone laughed. "I'll see what I can do. But I can assure you there is no way Dan is watching you, the message is just a scare."

"But he said…." Kimberly started but stopped.

"What Baby, what did Dan say to you?" Tommy asked gently.

"Wh-when he…he called me. He…he s-said tha-that." Kimberly stuttered out nervously.

"He said he was watching you?" the cop asked.

She nodded, she turned her head to look at the cop. "Are you sure he's not here?"

"I'm 100% positive. There is no trace of this house being bugged. If anything it's his signature line. You know how some crazy villains have this one line that they always open or end with. Like um….the power rangers the witch villain person they had to fight, she must have had some kind of signature line that she always used."

Tommy nodded. "I understand what you're saying. Not that you mention it, I spoke to Dan on the phone once too and he said the same thing to me."

The cop nodded. "That's what I thought it's a signature line. He isn't really watching you. You're perfectly safe here. I'm going to take these clothes and stuff though."

Tommy nodded. "Of course, thank you. I'm sorry we wasted your time."

"No, you didn't. It's my job to make sure the people of this town feel safe and secure, especially in their own homes. So if me coming here searching for mini cameras or anything helps you feel safe then I know I'm doing my job. I'm just glad we didn't find anything."

"Me too. Thank you again for coming." Tommy said.

"Was there anything in the master bedroom, anything weird looking?"

"No, everything looked very normal; I promise you're perfectly 100% safe in this house."

Kimberly nodded. The other cops came over. "We didn't find anything."

"Thank you for checking." Tommy said.

The cops grabbed the box and left the house. Everyone was quiet for a second. An idea hit Jason and he spoke "Hey guys…." Everyone looked at him. He grabbed his head and groaned. "Oh I have such a headache, Finster get me an aspirin! I'll get those power brats and then I'll be free to rule the world."

Everyone burst into laughter even Kimberly was laughing hysterically at Jason's joke and great impression of Rita. Laughter really was the best medicine for all of them in that moment.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, after everyone got over the fear of being watched, Kimberly and Tommy were in the bedroom.<p>

"Kim, if you want to hold off tonight. I understand." Tommy said gently.

She smiled. "I know, and I don't want to hold off, I love you and I want to show you how much."

"Ok."

Kimberly lay on her back. "Take my shirt off."

He smiled and gently removed her shirt. She sat up and removed his running her hands up and down his abs. He moaned. She lay back down and their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. Tommy moved his hands and started pressing feather light kisses all over her upper body. Kimberly giggled. "That tickles, Tommy."

He just smiled and continued. She giggled she pushed at his head making him stop. He smiled at her.

"Tommy, will you….I'm ready for you to kiss my breasts."

"Are you sure, Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

She nodded. "I'm 100% sure."

"Ok, tell me if you are uncomfortable at any time."

He leaned down and started to place gentle kisses on her shoulder blade and down the front of her chest and slowly made his way to the front of her bra.

"Are you sure Beautiful?" he asked once more as he looked up into her eyes.

Kimberly nodded her head and smiled.

Tommy smile to her before pressing light kisses on her beasts through her bra.

She giggled at first feeling ticklish but then something stronger overcame her and she let out a moan. Tommy smiled and continued. She started to run her fingers through his hair and down his back, he moaned too as he continued to kiss her, even through the bra she could feel the ticklish kisses from his lips.

He smiled and kissed in between her breasts, keeping his head there for a moment before blowing a raspberry.

Kimberly squealed loudly with giggles.

He waited until she calmed down from the giggles and he kissed down the front of her chest ignoring her breasts slowly kissing down her stomach and then back up before she could become uncomfortable. He then kissed the center of her breast through her bra. He moved up and kissed her neck and down to her shoulders and then back down to her chest and stomach.

"Tommy" she breathed out.

He froze. "What's wrong?"

"It feels good."

Tommy smiled. "I'm glad." He looked into her eyes. "Do you want to stop now?"

Kimberly nodded. "If that's alright."

Tommy nodded. "Of course."

Tommy rolled onto his side and faced her. "I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you. You keep gaining more and more confidence."

"It's all because of you, Tommy. I couldn't do this without anyone else."

Tommy smiled. They kissed softly on the lips. Kimberly nuzzled her face into Tommy's chest. "Tommy."

"Yeah, Beautiful?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Tomorrow, when we're all at the mall…." She stopped and shook her head. "Never mind."

Tommy sat up and leaned against the headboard. "No, no, no never minds. Talk to me, Beautiful. What's going on? Do you not want to go to tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to go to the mall; I'm excited about taking Amy with us. It's just…"

"What? You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to sound babyish or clingy."

"Nothing you tell me will sound babyish. Come on, what's wrong?"

Kimberly sighed. "When we're at the mall tomorrow I don't want….I don't want you to leave me."

Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead. "That doesn't make you sound babyish. I was thinking the same thing. I don't want you to leave me either."

"But we're supposed to split up. Everyone is getting annoyed with each other." She mumbled.

"So, we let them go their way as we can go our way. You, me, and Amy."

Kimberly smiled "I like the sound of that. I just don't like you being away too long. Dan is out there and will hurt you."

"Then we won't leave each other until you feel safe."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. They both cuddled into each other's arms and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was at the mall. They had just finished off some lunch.<p>

"OK, well I'm heading to the sports store, what time are we meeting back here?" Rocky said as he stood.

"Two hours should be good so say around 3:00." Tommy answered.

"Only two hours?" a voice whined.

To their surprised it wasn't Kim. It was Amy. "I could shop all day every day."

Kimberly smiled.

"We can still shop but we don't want to be apart too long." Tommy said. "Two hours should be enough time. "

Everyone got up from their chairs and started to go their own ways. Jason looked to Tommy. He just laughed. "I didn't actually think either of you would be able to leave each other."

Kimberly blushed. "It's safer for Amy."

He laughed. "Ok, Kim, whatever you say."

"Look, us being alone is one thing, leaving Kimberly alone is another. She still needs protecting, especially after last night. I'm not leaving her Jase." Tommy said.

He just smiled. "I know, I'll see you guys in two hours."

He walked away.

"They shouldn't be alone, alone; they should at least go in pairs." Kimberly muttered.

"Relax, they're going to be fine. Come on, I'll take you to your favorite store and buy you anything you want."

"I want to go to the toy store." Amy said.

"We can go there second, Kimberly gets first pick." Tommy said.

"We can't go to my favorite store, not anymore." She said.

"Why not?"

She sighed. "The last time I was in that store…." Kimberly shook her head.

"That was when you were shopping with the girls and Dan grabbed you the second time?" Tommy sighed.

She nodded. "I haven't been back there since."

"OK, how about we just window shop. If we see a store we like we can go in." Tommy offered.

Kimberly smiled and nodded. They locked hands, Amy grabbed Tommy's other and together they walked the mall.

Window shopping was fun; Amy would run over to each window and pressed her face against it every time she saw something she liked. Kimberly and Tommy would just laugh at her. Finally they reached the toy stores. Amy looked to them and them her best puppy dog pout. "Pwease!" she begged.

"Hmmm, sorry Amy, Kimberly has your puppy dog face beat." Tommy chuckled.

"Really? Well…" Kimberly bent down next to Amy and pulled her best puppy dog pout. "Pwease Tommy."

He groaned. He never could resist her pout. "OK, ok,"

"Thank you Mrs. Kimmie." Amy said.

"Anytime."

Kimberly stood up and took her hand. Together they went inside and looked around. Kimberly smiled as she saw all the other little kids running around laughing, squealing over all the toys. Amy suddenly squealed and pointed to the shelf. "LOOK! AN ENTIRE SHELF JUST FOR THE POWER RANGERS LOOK! LOOK!" Tommy and Kimberly looked wide eye. The entire shelf was all power rangers toys.

"Mommy tells me stories of the power rangers all the time."

"Wow, they made toys." Tommy whispered to himself.

Amy grabbed one off the shelf. "Look, they have a pink ranger toy. You press her back and she kicks." Amy squealed pressing the back of the doll.

"That's awesome." Tommy smiled. "Is the pink ranger your favorite?"

She nodded. "She showed true girl power and she kicked butt better than any girl I ever met."

Tommy laughed. "She sure did."

Kimberly grabbed a package off the shelf and smiled. Amy giggled. "Why is there a floating head inside a tube?"

Tommy chuckled. "I think that's supposed to be their mentor…Zordon" Tommy said.

"What about that little tiny robot?"

"Alpha, Zordon's assistant." Tommy smiled.

"Look, the entire team in one package." Amy said holding up a box with all the rangers in it.

Tommy grabbed another package and chuckled. "Amy look at this, it's Rita Repulsa, the enemy of the power rangers, and her evil assistant Goldar."

"And the putties." Kimberly said looking at the package.

"It's like a whole set." Amy said with her cute little smile.

Tommy chuckled. "All right, I'll buy them for you."

"All of them?"

"Yep."

"Yay!" Amy squealed.

Kimberly and Tommy chuckled. Tommy reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He handed his card to Kim. "Go pay, I'll be right behind you."

Kimberly smiled and took Amy's hand as they walked away. Tommy turned back to grab something else off the shelf. He smiled and went to a checkout counter; He kept it hidden from Kimberly's sight.

"Any chance I can get you to wrap that for me?" Tommy asked.

"Sure."

They lady wrapped the item in nice paper and gave it back to Tommy. "Thank you."

He met Kim and Amy by the exit.

"Thank you, Mr. Tommy." Amy said.

"You're welcome. Keep up the good work in class all right?"

She nodded.

"What time is it?" Kimberly asked.

"We've got another hour, before we have to meet up with the others." Tommy said.

"Let's keep shopping." Amy said.

"I agree let's keep shopping." Kimberly nodded.

Everyone got out and left the toy store. The three of them continued to shop for another hour before they turned and headed back to where they started to meet the others.

* * *

><p>They arrived back in the cafeteria and waited as their friends slowly started to show up. Amy sat at one of the tables playing with her new toys. Everyone was gathered around the table watching her. She had the pink ranger toy in one hand, Rita in the other. The other rangers were not even being touched.<p>

"I'm going to destroy you Rita! You're evil!" Amy said as the pink ranger.

"Hey, Amy, how come you haven't used any of the other rangers?" Tommy asked.

She shrugged. "The Pink Ranger doesn't need a team; she can kick butt all on her own." Amy answered.

Kimberly giggled. "Yeah, Tommy, The Pink Ranger doesn't need a team; she can kick butt all on her own."

The rangers laughed. This girl was perfect for Kim's confidence.

It was about an hour past the time everyone was supposed to meet. Kimberly looked around and frowned.

"Where is Jason?" she asked.

He was the only one not there.

"Trini, did he stick with you?" Tommy asked.

"No, last I saw he was going to make a quick stop somewhere and meet me here that was almost an hour ago."

"Did he say where he was going?" Tommy asked.

"No."

"Has anyone else heard from, Jason?"

Everyone shook their heads. Kimberly started shaking. She was having flashbacks of Dan attacking Jason at the park. Tommy pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "It's ok." He said.

But in all honesty, he didn't believe that anymore than she did. Everyone at that moment something was wrong…where was Jason, and what shape would he be in?

* * *

><p><strong>AN yep another cliff hanger ending. ;) Sorry! Lol anyone have ideas on what happen to Jason? I'll give you all a clue, it's not what you think it is. :) If you want to see pictures of Amy's toy set FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" Also, what did Tommy buy for Kim? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	12. The Relaspe

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Big thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>Everyone at that moment knew something was wrong…where was Jason, and what shape would he be in?<p>

Tommy grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Jason's number. He was glad it didn't go right to voicemail. To his surprise a lady answers the phone.

"Um…hi….did I dial the right number? I'm looking for my friend Jason?"

"Yeah, this is his cell phone. My name is Mary, I work at Bed Bath and Beyond, your friend fell asleep on one of the massage chairs. I heard his cell ringing so I figured I'd answer and let whoever it was know."

Tommy sighed in relief. "Thank you, we will be right there to get him." Tommy said.

"Take your time."

Tommy hung up. "He's fine." Tommy started to laugh. "He fell asleep on one of the massage chairs in the store."

Everyone laughed with him.

"Are they sure he is sleeping?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, his eyes are closed and he's un moving what else could he be?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly just bit her lip nervously. Tommy smiled softly at her. "Hey," when she looked at him he continued. "Jason isn't dead. He's fine. He's safe. Dan hasn't touched him. Everything is ok."

Kimberly just nodded. Tommy knew in order to believe him she'd have to see Jason for herself.

"Come on, let's go get him."

Amy packed up her toys back into their bags and followed the others through the mall.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the store Mary showed them where Jason was. Kimberly giggled, he was alive, just snoring softly. Amy went over to his feet which were up on a foot stool. She took his flip flop off and giggled. "He has big feet."<p>

The others laughed.

"How do we wake him?" Amy asked.

"There is only one thing that can wake up Jason." Kimberly giggled.

"Yep, this guy could sleep through anything except this one small thing." Trini nodded.

"Trini, may I have the honor?"

"You may."

Kimberly went over to his feet and tickled them.

"WHOA!" Jason yelled pulling his feet down and waking up instantly. Everyone laughed.

"What the…..guys? Where am I? What happen?"

"You scared me to death! I thought Dan had gotten to you!" Kimberly said.

"What? It's only been five minutes."

Jason looked at his watch and gasped. "When did it become 4:00?"

"We were all supposed to meet back up at 3:00 and when you didn't show up…."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just sat down for a minute and I guess I dosed off. I'm so sorry. I don't get much sleep at home, with all the fun you two are having in the other room." Jason teased.

Kimberly blushed and buried her face in Tommy's chest. The others laughed.

"What kind of fun?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Jason, what kind of fun?" Tommy teased.

"Oh….well…..um….raspberries." Jason said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, every night before Tommy and Kimberly go to bed Tommy gives her raspberries on her belly and she screams really loud so I can't sleep." Jason covered up.

"OH! I get it." Amy nodded. "But wait, do you live at your own home?"

"Yeah, but for now I've been sleeping over at Tommy's house a lot."

"Oh….well can't Tommy not give her raspberries?"

"Oh no, it's very important for Kimberly to get her raspberries every night before going to bed." Jason said.

"Oh…why?"

"Um….because it….."

"It keeps her from having bad dreams." Rocky said suddenly.

Amy looked at him like he had just grown a second head. "What?"

"Yeah, if Tommy doesn't give her raspberries she has very scary and very bad dreams. " Jason nodded.

"I don't get it;"

Everyone laughed. "It's ok; when you're older you will understand."

"Do you mean have sex?"

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Where did you hear that word?" Tommy asked.

"Daddy, that fun game in the bedroom that only grownups can play, is called sex. He said he did it a lot when he was a teenager." Amy said.

"No, our game is very different." Tommy said.

"Oh so you do the other version of sex." Amy asked. "The bad kind?"

"What's the bad kind?" Jason asked.

"Daddy, said sometimes one of the grown-up don't want to play the game and so sometimes you have to force them too."

Kimberly felt sick to her stomach. Amy's father was truly a monster. She was way too young to be learning any of this.

"No, no ours isn't the bad kind. Ours just goes very slowly and it's very gentle." Tommy explained rubbing Kim's back, he felt her go tense in his arms.

"Oh, daddy said he did the bad kind as well as the good kind."

"Does your mommy know that about him?" Tommy asked.

The last thing he wanted was for this man to hurt his five year old daughter the same way he had hurt another woman.

Amy nodded. "She says that's why she divorced him and made him un able to see me ever again. She doesn't want me to get hurt."

"She's a very smart woman." Tommy nodded. "Anyway, let's change the subject. Is anyone up for more shopping?"

"Yes!" Amy squealed.

"No," Kimberly moaned. "Please, find a bathroom."

Tommy removed her face from his chest. She looked like she was about to be sick. "Hang on, Beautiful." Tommy said. He lifted her legs and ran to the back of the store and rushed into the ladies room, taking Kim into one of the big stalls. He set her down on the floor and Kimberly let lose all the contents of her stomach. Tommy just rubbed her back and held her hair He knew Amy's words hit close to home for Kim and that's why she was getting so sick.

* * *

><p>When she finally finished her body went limb against his. He kissed her forehead and moved her hair from her face. "I don't want to shop anymore." She said weakly.<p>

"Ok, let's get you home."

Tommy stood and helped Kimberly back to her feet. The others were waiting outside for them.

"Miss Kimmie, are you sick?" Amy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "I'll be ok, sweetie. I just need to rest."

"Maybe if you eat you'll feel better. Mommy always makes me chicken noodle soup when I'm sick and I feel better."

Kimberly smiled. "Yeah, maybe Tommy will make me some when we get home."

"Am I going home with you?" Amy asked.

Tommy sighed. He had promised Amanda he'd be at the mall all day till she got out of work, but they still had two hours till her mom was done. Even if Amanda knew them and trusted them it wasn't right to take Amy to their house without her permission.

"We can stay here with her." Jason offered.

"Thanks, but Amanda doesn't know you guys as well as she knows Kim and I. I'm not sure she'd be comfortable with me leaving Amy here with you."

"Well, let's go back and get some food into Kim, see if that doesn't help." Trini offered. "Maybe all she needs is something in her stomach."

"Are you ok with that?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "I don't want to leave but I just don't feel well."

"Ok, let's see if eating helps you."

Everyone made their way back to the food court. After getting food back into her stomach Kimberly felt better enough to continue shopping. So they shopped for another two hours until Amy was picked up and everyone went home.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Kimberly was lying in bed, her shirt was off and Tommy was kissing all over her upper body, as his hand roamed around too. She was running her hands all over his bare upper body, while her other went through his hair. They were both moan and groaning in pleasure.<p>

"Tommy," Kimberly breathes out and pushed him back.

"Yes, Beautiful? Are you ok?" he asked panting a bit.

"Perfect, I just…I'd like it if you removed my bra."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Beautiful, there is no pressure, you only let me touch you there last night, are you sure you're ready to remove your bra?"

Kimberly nodded. "I know what it's going to feel like now when you touch me there. I don't have to be scared of it. Please."

"Ok, if you're 100% sure."

"I am, I trust you and I know you're not going to hurt me."

"OK, sit up a minute."

Kimberly sat up and Tommy wrapped his arms around her. He struggled with the clasp on her bra.

"Come on…come on….get off…you stupid thing." He muttered.

She giggled. "Having some trouble."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you laughing at me?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"I think you are, I think you're laughing at me."

"I'm not." Kimberly giggled.

He playfully glared at her.

She giggled harder. "It's not rocket science, Tommy."

"I knew it! You are laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Fine, you like laughing; I'll give you something to laugh at…plus like Jason said. It's very important for you to get your raspberries before bed."

Kimberly's eyes went wide. "Tommy no!" she squealed.

He pressed his face in between her breast.

"Tommy no, not there!"

But he didn't listen, he blew a giant raspberry and she screamed in laughter, instantly pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop it!"

He blew one more making her scream in laughter again before he pulled back. He laughed watching her giggle like mad.

"Does it really tickle that much?"

She nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe."

He chuckled. "Well, if you really don't like it…."

"No, I just can't handle too many at one time."

He smiled. "Looks like I found my new punishment spot." He teased tickling her in between again. She giggled instantly.

"Now look, unclipping the bra is easy, just focus look at each clasp and focus you can do it."

Tommy nodded. He reached behind her and tried again. This time he got it. "Yes!"

He pulled back and Kimberly let it fall off her into her lap. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as she lay back down.

Tommy leaned down and kissed each one. "You're so beautiful." He whispered gently stroking each one and placing gentle kisses along the edges. Kimberly closed her eyes enjoyed the feeling of pure bliss. It was the first time she had closed her eyes since they started this whole process and she regretted it instantly, because seconds after she closed her eyes it wasn't Tommy touching her anymore…it was Dan. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed the wrist of the hands touching her. "Stop!"

Tommy stopped instantly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked panicked.

She was breathing hard. "I'm sorry. I…you weren't….for a second I thought."

"Kimberly, just breathe, Beautiful, its ok. Everything is ok. You're safe. I'm here, I'm not Dan." Tommy soothed. He gently sat her up and wrapped the blanket around her. "You're ok. Do you want to tell me want happen? Did I do something you didn't like?"

"No, no, it…it wasn't you…I…." Kimberly was still panting.

Tommy was starting to worry she was having some kind of panic attack.

"Kimberly, you need to take some deep breaths. Breathe for me please. Watch me, Angel, just watch me."

Kimberly locked eyes with him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Can you do that for me?"

Kimberly did as he did.

"Good girl, good girl," he cooed. "Let's do it again, ok, just keep your eyes on me. Ok, ready, inhale…" Tommy said as he breathed in deeply. "….and exhale." He said blowing out his breath.

Kimberly followed his movements until her breathing had returned to normal.

"That's my good girl. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"What did happen?"

"I closed my eyes; everything you were doing just felt so good so I closed my eyes to relax more and the second I did you weren't Tommy anymore."

Tommy sighed. "I was Dan?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make us stop. I really liked it."

"You have nothing to be sorry about; Maybe…if you're comfortable we can find ways of making you comfortable with closing your eyes during it."

Kimberly shook her head. "I can't close my eyes at all, even if you're talking while I close my eyes. Your voice just turns into Dan's voice and makes it more real."

"So, you just keep your eyes open the whole them, that's fine, tons of people do that."

"I just…I feel so bad. We were doing so good. We were getting so far."

"Baby, maybe it's a sign that we were moving too fast. We both get excited and sometimes forget this is only supposed to be different, us learning about each other's bodies, finding the spots and ways we like to be touch and finding the spots and ways that we don't. It's not your fault, if anything it's mine, I didn't ask before touching you. I just touched right after you let me see you."

"But, I liked it. It's just I closed my eyes and then it all went wrong."

"Beautiful, the part of this exercise is finding not only about each other but about ourselves as well. Finding the things we do that make us comfortable during all this. So we learn, closing your eyes doesn't make you comfortable. That would make sense, Baby, you and I both know your biggest fear is not knowing who is touching and where that person will touch next. It's nothing to be ashamed of or sorry for. You've made so much progress since we first started. I mean think about it, when we first started the near thought of me touching your breast made you feel uncomfortable. But tonight you let me see all of your breast and I was able to touch them and kiss them. Don't let this one thing make you lose all the confidence in yourself."

Kimberly just nodded and sniffed back the tears.

"Come on, let's go down stairs and get a drink. I think we have some smoothie mix, I can make you a smoothie?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"Ok, no smoothie, then just some water. I'm really thirsty."

"No, we can't go downstairs." Kimberly whimpered.

"Baby, why not?"

"Our friends are down there?"

Tommy sighed. Ever since their friends had moved in everyone knew once Tommy and Kimberly entered the bedroom for the night they didn't come out till the next morning, so if they suddenly came downstairs before the morning hit, there would be questions, questions that Kimberly wouldn't want to answer.

"I'll answer any questions they have. I promise no one will laugh or make fun of you. They love you and they'd never hurt you like that."

"I don't want to."

"What are you scared of, please tell me. This is our home. I want you to feel safe here, you are safe here."

"What if they say something?"

"Baby, they will saying something but it won't be anything bad. I promise."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course, I won't let you go."

Kimberly nodded. She put on one of Tommy's t-shirts

Tommy took Kim into his arms and made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>The second he walked into the kitchen everyone stared at him.<p>

"So this is what you guys do after go to our room. Steal all my food." Tommy teased hoping to cheer Kim up. She just clung to him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jason asked.

"We're having a rough night." Tommy said honestly.

"It didn't sound like it to me, we heard lots of moans and groans, Kimberly was screaming really loud, we that for sure you guys were doing it." Rocky teased.

Kimberly whimpered and buried her face further into his shoulder. "Easy with the jokes, Kimberly's not in the best mood tonight." Tommy said rubbing her back.

"What happen?" Jason asked.

"She had a flashback."

"She hasn't had one in such a long time." Jason said. He stood up and went over to them. "What happen to cause it?"

"Kimberly closed her eyes, not being able to see who was touching her just; scared her and she had a flashback." Tommy explained.

"I thought I heard her panting a little too hard." Jason said.

"We're ok now, just thirsty." Tommy said.

He went over to the fridge and set Kimberly down on the counter next to it. She whimpered. He kissed her head. "You're ok." He soothed.

He was getting worried about her. The last time he had seen her like this was almost a year ago after he had first taken her home after finding her at the hospital. She was so scared of everyone except for him and only wanted him to cuddle and hold her.

She finally let him go and he opened the fridge, he grabbed the milk and two classes of milk, then he grabbed a plate wrapped in tinfoil, written on it said veggies.

"I see our plan worked. Writing veggies on this plate full of brownies kept Rocky from eating them." Tommy said.

"Hey! I knew those smelled too good to be veggies!" Rocky whined.

Everyone laughed. Tommy smiled when a mouse like giggle escaped Kim's lips. He heated the milk and gave Kim a glass.

"A warm glass of milk and a double chocolate chip brown, then it's off to bed."

"Thank you." Kimberly said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, and don't worry about tonight, we always have tomorrow."

Kimberly sipped her milk and nodded. She actually smiled. Tommy knew that, they hit a small bump but Kimberly was strong enough that tomorrow night they'd be able to pick up right here where they left off, without the flashback of course. Kimberly had a weak moment but she'd be fine tomorrow…right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN is anyone else craving a double chocolate chip brownie right now? Lol, so will Kim be better tomorrow or did this one set back damage her for life? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	13. The Surprising Park Visitor

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. There is a major time skip in this story and I'm sorry about that but I've got to get moving with this story. So there is a huge time skip. **

* * *

><p>It took a little less than a week for Kimberly to get pass what happen to her but before long she was back to being comfortable with Tommy again. She didn't close her eyes anymore but that didn't matter to either of them.<p>

Five months have gone by since then and Kimberly and Tommy have only gotten stronger. They continued to babysit and watch over Amy and do fun things together, sometimes splitting up for a few hours.

It was now the month of Kimberly and Tommy's anniversary. The day of finally making love together was drawing near. Tommy was getting a bit worried because Kimberly still didn't like being in her underwear around him. He couldn't understand why.

One night though things changed. Kimberly was sitting in bed as Tommy walked out of the bathroom.

"Tommy, can we talk before start tonight?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

He climbed onto the bed and sat in front of her taking her hands in his. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Tommy, I….I don't want to take my pants off because….because I'm not sure I'm ready for you to see me down there."

"Why, what scares you? You know I don't care about your looks. You're Beautiful to me."

She smiled softly. "It's not that it's just….well….I've already been marked. Dan used to call that my marking spot. It's where he'd mark me to make sure everyone knew I was his, and so no one else would dare try to take me from him."

Tommy sighed. He knew this would come up at some point. That fact that she wasn't a virgin and he was played a big part in Kimberly's fear.

"Baby, I don't think of any part of your body as a marking spot. Kim, when we make love I'm not thinking of marking you or making you mine, I'm thinking of showing you how much I truly love you. How much I truly care about you. Nothing more and nothing less. You're my wife and I love you, us making love will just proof that and make it strong."

Kimberly didn't say anything.

"Kimberly is that what you think we've been working our way up towards. Do you really think I'm just going to make my mark on you then be done with it?"

Kimberly looked down at her hands. She still didn't say anything.

"Kimberly, look at me."

Kimberly looked at him.

"Do you really believe I'm the type of man who "marks" a girl then just leaves her? Kimberly, if that's who you think I am you don't know me at all."

"No." she whispered softly. "I know you're not like that. But…"

"But what? Beautiful, if we don't talk honestly about this it will never work."

Kimberly sighed as her eyes filled with years. "Dan was verbally abusive too." She choked out. "When he was touching me in certain spots he'd say how ugly it was or how disgusting I looked. After he raped me he was looking over to see the damage he had created and when he got to down there he said…." Tears started to leak from her eyes. "He said I looked used and that if anyone did try to have sex with me it wouldn't feel good to them anymore. He said it was only fun for the guys when they got to take the virginity. He said…." Kimberly started to cry hard. "He said for men like you who are still virgins you wouldn't want someone who has been used and abused. That's what he called me. I was used and abused and no guy, not even you was going to want to touch me there anymore because I was marked by him and I'm just so scared that when the time finally comes you won't like it, I'll be bad and you won't like it. "

"Oh, Kim."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "Beautiful, it doesn't matter to that you're not a virgin anymore. I don't care about that."

"Really?"

"Really, the way I see it you still are. Maybe not in a physical sense in a mental sense you're still a virgin. Me, your husband is going to be the one to take it from you. The one you love and the one who cares about you."

"I don't understand, Tommy. How can you love someone who has been used and abused?"

"Kimberly, I don't see you as someone who is used and abused. You are someone who was hurt in one of the worst ways possible but you've fought back and you got through it. You didn't let Dan keep you down, you got right back up and you fought back. That's who I see, that's the girl I'm going to be making love too."

Kimberly wiped her eyes and smiled. "How do you always know what to say?"

"Because when we got married I swore to tell the whole, nothing but the truth so help me God."

Kimberly giggled shaking her head. "You're so dorky."

He smiled at the sound of her giggled. "Yeah but you love me."

"I guess." She sighed.

"You guess? You better change that answer Mrs. Oliver or there will be punishment."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh yeah? Are you scared of….TICKLE MONSTER!"

Kimberly shrieked as he knocked her onto her back and started to tickle her as she burst into giggles.

"Stop it!"

"Tell me you love me and I'll stop."

"Tommy Oliver I love you!" she squealed.

He chuckled and stopped tickling her. She reached and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. He knew she was still nervous so he let her led tonight so she was comfortable with everything that they did. It started as just a passionate make out.

Kimberly pulled back and panted. "Tommy…shirt…off…now."

He chuckled and obeyed, they removed each other's shirts as Tommy started to kiss the sweet spot on her neck. She started to kiss his chest.

"Tommy….bra…off." she panted kissing his abs.

Tommy moved to kiss her shoulder while at the same time he unstrapped her bra. Kimberly lay down and allowed him to kiss all over her breasts. It was her new sweet spot. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin. It made her feel so good. Their hands roamed each other's body as they kissed passionately.

Tommy's hands went to her waist right by the hem of her jeans. She looked to his hand, he wasn't moving it any further down but just rubbing gently circles on her waist. She shocked by Tommy blowing a raspberry. She squealed loudly and giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. "You were a million miles away."

"Tommy, could we work on my lower body?" she asked.

Tommy sat up. "What do you mean?"

Kimberly blushed slightly. "I want you to touch my legs and….thighs and….stuff."

He chuckled. "Stuff?"

"You know what I mean!"

He smiled, "Yes, Beautiful I know what you mean."

"Can we?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded. "You made me more comfortable."

"Ok. Let's take off our pants."

They both stood up and dropped their pants to the floor. They both stood there admiring their partner's lower bodies. Kimberly giggled and blushed. "Tommy you're friend look bigger."

He chuckled. "Actually it's the same size it just looks bigger without my pants on."

"Oh…ok."

He chuckled. "Don't worry it's all natural."

He walked over to the bed and lay down. She followed and lay next to him.

He smiled at her and kissed her and then kneeled on the bed in front of her. "You just relax; think of it as a massage."

Kimberly nodded.

Tommy started with her feet and he gently squeezed the sole of her foot and noticed Kimberly squirm. "That tickles huh?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Well, I'll stop them."

Kimberly was shocked. Never ever did she think that Tommy wouldn't tickle her. She actually missed it.

Tommy moved up to her toes and kissed each one of them before kissing her ankle and then rubbing it gently. He smiled at Kimberly's small moans. He then moved his hands up her legs, staying on her lower thighs and ankles. "Is this okay beautiful?"

Kimberly nodded.

Tommy continued moving up her legs slowly until he reached her inner thigh, then he moved back down. He didn't want to scare her; he wouldn't go any further than that. He continued that pattern for a few minutes and then he kissed when he massaged. Soon enough she was breathless and Tommy stopped.

"Are you okay beautiful?"

"Yes. It felt really good. Thank you Tommy."

"I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too Handsome."

They cuddled into each other's arms and fell asleep. Things were perfect again, little did they know their happy perfect world was about to come crashing down around them.

* * *

><p>That weekend everyone had went to the park with Amy. She was playing around on the playground while the others sat around the picnic table talking. Kimberly and Jason were a few feet away sparring together. Kimberly was getting really strong and really good.<p>

Kimberly knocked Jason to the ground and he laughed as she helped him up.

"Man, you're getting really good. Kim. I can't even beat you anymore."

She smiled. "I've had some great teachers."

He smiled. Tommy came over. "You're good but you can't beat the master." He said.

"Oh you want to bet? I can take you down easily." Kimberly said.

Jason and Tommy smiled at how much confidence she had in herself. Tommy smirked and played along.

"I don't believe it. Prove it to me. Let's spar."

"Oh it's on." Kimberly.

"Wait, knowing you two this could last for hours. So let's do this, we will do 10 rounds and only 10 minutes allowed for each match." Jason said

"Ok…" Tommy and Kim said.

Everyone took a seat and watched. They started out just circling each other.

"So bird boy ready to lose?" Kimberly asked

"Bird boy? I'm not the only one with a bird…Shorty…" Tommy said.

"Uh-oh." Trini said.

"You did not just call me short, _Mrs_. Oliver." Kimberly said back.

They when the fighting began. Kim won the first five rounds and Tommy won the next five rounds.

"Tie breaker." Jason said. "Winner takes all."

They started fighting again.

Kimberly threw a punch but he blocked and threw a kick at her. She blocked him and sung her foot out knocking his out from under him. He sprung back up and threw a punch at her. She dodged out of the way and then grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his arm. Tommy used his other hand to grab Kim by the arm and take her down to the floor. He used his hands and pinned her arm above her head "Give up now and spare yourself." Tommy said.

"Never _Mrs_. Oliver."

"Ok fine. You have been warned."

"What's your next move _Mrs._ Oliver?"

"Just a little something I like to call a tickle attack…"

"You can't do that its cheating!"

"No it's not. There are no rules here so he is allowed to tickle you." Jason said.

"Trini?"

"Sorry Kim but they are right." Trini said.

"Uh-oh…" Kimberly said.

Tommy started wiggling his fingers and moving them closer to Kim's sides. "I'm going to get you. I'm got to tickle you" he taunted. Kimberly was laughing like crazy just thinking about it. That's when he started to tickle her. All over her sides ribs and stomach. She started giggling again.

"Stop!" she cried out giggling.

"You give up?"

"No way!"

"Then I won't stop." Tommy said and he kept tickling her.

She screamed and giggled. She knew she'd never win this way so she held back the laughter.

"Come on, Kim, just laugh. After all you're so super ticklish and this is driving you crazy." Tommy taunted.

Kimberly shook her head.

"Not it's not? Well then we have to change that" Tommy said. He stopped tickling her. She let out her breath. He looked over at Amy who was getting some water. He smirked.

"Amy, come here." He called.

"Tommy what are you thinking?" Kimberly asked.

He smirked. "You'll see."

Amy smiled and came over. "What are you doing?"

"Tickling Kimberly. Want to help me?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Great, ok I need you to tickle her sides for me. Just go up and down. I'm going for her armpits."

Amy nodded and knelt down by Kimberly's side. She squirmed. "Tommy Oliver I swear if you dare…."

"You love me too much to hurt me." He smirked.

She groaned but screeched when they both started to tickle her. It wasn't long before she broke.

"You win!" she screamed in laughter.

"Say you love me." Tommy sang.

"I love you!"

"Awww isn't that sweet…" a bone chilling voice said from behind them.

Kimberly gasped as Tommy and Amy let her up.

"Dan?"

"Daddy?" a small voice asked.

Everyone looked to Amy in shock and asked "Daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN who saw that coming? One person was actually able to predict it before this chapter. So great job to them. What will happen now? Will Kimberly be able to protect Amy or will her fear get in the way, is Dan there for Amy or for Kim? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	14. Finally Confronting Dan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>"Awww isn't that sweet…" a bone chilling voice said from behind them.<p>

Kimberly gasped as Tommy and Amy let her up.

"Dan?"

"Daddy?" a small voice asked.

Everyone looked to Amy in shock and asked "Daddy?" Suddenly all of Kim's fear vanished all she could think about was protecting Amy from this monster. She pulled Amy behind her.

"Touch her, and I'll rip you apart." She warned.

Dan laughed. "You can't take me. You're too scared of me."

"Do I look scared, Dan?"

Kimberly knew this would be the moment she had been preparing for, the moment she finally stood up to Dan.

"You put on a brave face but I know you. Inside you're scared to death." He smirked.

Kimberly just shook her head. "You're mind games won't work on me anymore, Dan."

"You're right; I never was very good at the mind games…."

As he said that the other 9 men walked over behind him. Kimberly took a deep breath and let it out. The rangers gathered around Kimberly forming a circle around Amy.

"You still can't beat me, you're one short."

"I can take two of you." Tommy said.

"Are you sure about that, little Jason here thought he could take is all on and we ended up beating him to a pulp." Dan laughed.

Kimberly growled.

"Oh, look at this, Kimberly's got some anger in her. That's sweet."

"It won't be sweet when I rip you limb from limb."

Dan laughed. "Your threats are empty. They always have been."

"What do you want, Dan?" Tommy asked.

"I want what I've always wanted."

"Well you can't have me. How many times do I have to tell you that before you listen? I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I NEVER WILL! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE TOMMY!"

Dan laughed. "Yeah, which is why you wrote Tommy a break up letter?"

"That letter was a lie and we both know it."

Dan started to get nervous; everything he was using to break her was only making her stronger. That's when he got an idea. There was one way to break her, one word that word break her in heartbeat.

"So, Kim how's mom and dad? I see you found where I buried them."

Kimberly tensed but didn't show the hurt or pain. "They're perfect, watching over me from a better place." She answered.

Not that answer Dan was looking for, not even a tear…he growled softly. He really didn't want to bring this up but he had no other choice. He had to weaken Kim.

"Do you ever still think about that night?"

"We spent a lot of nights together, Dan."

"The night I took you're…." Dan looked to Amy and back up to Kimberly. "That very special something from you. The one thing "only Tommy was supposed have." I marked you and I made you mine."

Kimberly tensed but didn't respond.

"Let me guess you haven't had sex with Tommy yet have you?"

"Actually we have." Kimberly lied. "We've done it a lot."

"You have?"

"Yep." Tommy smiled. "She was amazing."

Dan growled. "NO! I was supposed to be the only one who had you! He was never supposed to touch you! It's why I did that in the first place!"

"Well you're plan didn't work! I love Kimberly, and I will always want her so just give it up, Dan. You lost."

"No, this is not over until I say it's over." Dan growled. "Fine, how about this, we have a fight, you against us, if we win Kimberly is mine, you win, Kimberly is yours."

"No, I will not allow Kimberly to be used as some prize. She is human being and she can make up her own mind." Tommy said.

"Tommy, it's ok. We can take them, we've handled worse."

"Great…"

"But…" Kimberly started. "We have to wait for Amy to leave. I don't have to see any of this."

Dan growled. "Fine, when is she leaving?"

"I spoke to her mother a few minutes ago. She should be here any minute." Tommy said.

Like clockwork Amanda walked over. She had another man with her. "Mommy, Daddy!" Amy cried out. She ran over to her parents. The man picked her up and held her close.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bad, Daddy!" Amy cried.

The man and Amanda finally noticed. Dan.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Relax, I don't care about Amy, I gave up all rights to her. I don't want her."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here for other reasons that aren't important to you."

Kimberly went over to them. "It's ok, Just get Amy home. We will make sure Dan pays."

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked.

She nodded. "I can handle him."

"Ok."

Amanda turned and walked away. The man followed. Then she felt someone creeping up behind her. She knew it was Dan. Just as he reached out to touch her, she spun around kicking him in the hand. A lock CRACK was heard.

"OW! I think you just broke my hand." Dan said.

"Good, want me to break your other?" she asked.

"Wimp." Jason muttered.

The others laughed.

"All right, Amy is gone; let's get this started so I can take you home." Dan said.

"We will see." Kimberly looked to her friends. "Just take care of the others. I can handle Dan."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded and smiled. "I've been trained by the best. Of course I'm sure."

Tommy nodded and smiled. The fight started, it reminded Kimberly of the battles with the putties, everyone was fighting with someone and of course they were winning.

"I don't remember you being this strong." Dan panted.

"You never gave me the chance to show you." Kimberly smirked. She wasn't even breaking a sweat yet.

"It doesn't matter, we will win this."

"Keep telling yourself that." She said she kicked him hard in between the knees. He yelped in pain and dropped to his knees. Kimberly forced him to ground and pinned him down by her feet.

"Give up?" she said.

"Never!" he choked out.

He grabbed Kim by the ankle and ran his fingers up and down her legs. Kimberly froze. Her whole entire body shuddered.

"You're so soft and beautiful." He commented.

She pulled her ankle away and pressed it to his throat. "You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you." she growled.

All her anger was breaking free and now all she could think about was making Dan pay any way she could.

"Because it's not who you are." Tommy said.

She looked up shocked.

"I know he hurt you, Kim, but you aren't a killer, and you don't kill people. It's not who you are."

"But…"

"No, listen to me, Beautiful, maybe not now, but if you do kill him it's going to eat you up inside and you'll never be able to forgive yourself. Let him go, the police are on their way. Just keep him down till they get here. Don't kill him, Beautiful, it's not right."

Sighing, Kimberly moved her foot from his throat and quickly rolled him onto his back and pinned his arms behind him.

His head just dropped to floor in defeat. "You win." He choked out. Kimberly smiled. "I didn't hear that. Say it louder."

"YOU WIN!"

The others looked up and the 9 men gasped. They looked to the rangers and took off running. The rangers took off after them.

"Tommy go." Kimberly said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine here with Dan, just go."

Tommy nodded and ran off to help the others. Kimberly let Dan go and stood up. He looked shocked by her actions.

"You had me pinned down for two years. If I keep you pinned down, I'm no better than you. Plus, I know you won't run. You know I can catch you and hurt you worse." She explained.

Dan sighed and nodded. "What is it, Kimberly? What does Tommy have that I don't?"

"Dan, you can't explain love. I'm sorry but I just don't have feelings for you. You were my friend, a very good friend. Then you went and hurt me. Now I can't ever trust you again."

"I didn't want your friendship I wanted your love."

"I did love you, but in the same way I love Jason, like a brother."

"It wasn't enough for me."

"Well, you sure have enough now. Like you said, you took my virginity that was something no man has ever gotten before. You were my first. Is that enough for you?"

Dan sighed and shook his head. "No, and it never will be." Dan stood up and reached into his back pocket. "If I can't have you Kimberly, then I have no more reason to live."

Kimberly gasped when he pulled out a gun.

"Dan, don't." she said.

"Why?"

"Because, you could find and meet someone special, you just have to wait."

"If I wait, I'm spending the rest of my life in jail, not the best place to meet women. I'll never get over you Kimberly. I love you so much but you'll never love me. So I don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice, Dan please."

"Why do you want me alive so badly? I ruined your life, I hurt you so badly. I deserve to die."

"Nobody deserves to die, Dan. Yeah, I hate what you did and it will take time before I ever forgive you for it but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. Dan please, maybe….maybe I can help you."

"How?"

"I can tell the police that you're sick, you're mentally ill and do not deserve jail."

"Yeah, so then I can meet a lady in a nut house? No way, that's not going to happen. Kimberly, this will never be enough but from the bottom of my heart, I really am truly sorry."

"Dan…"

He raised the gun to his head.

"Dan…don't." Kimberly said as she ran at him to try and stop when….BANG!

"AHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN that's the end for now guys. You'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens...HAHAHA I wouldn't do that to you...ok maybe I would but not today. On with the story...**

Tommy came running quickly he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped at what he saw. Dan was laying there in a pool of blood, a gun in his hand. Kimberly was curled up in a ball shaking as she rocked back and forth. She was crying as she stared at the dead body. He rushed over to her and got in front of her blocking her view.

"Kimberly, Kimberly look at me." He said.

Her eyes locked with his.

"Everything is ok, are you hurt?"

She didn't answer she just looked back to Dan.

"No, no, no, look at me, right at me." Tommy said. He brought his hand up to the sides of her face, now the only place she could look was his face. "It's ok, you're ok, and everything is ok."

She couldn't stop looking, her eyes never locked with his, she just continued to look around, even though she couldn't see anything, her eyes just continued to move around looking for something.

"Kimberly, Baby, I need you to look at me, right in my eyes."

Kimberly didn't respond.

"Beautiful…." He started.

That's what did it. She locked eyes with him.

"It's ok, Beautiful, everything is ok. I promise, I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

She didn't speak but Tommy knew she heard him. "Come here."

He lifted her up and carried her over to the picnic table and set her down. Her back was to Dan so she didn't have to see it.

"Just keep looking at me, Look right at me, baby girl." He cooed gently.

He gently took her arms and legs and examined it looking for any wounds

Jason came running over. He gasped at the sight and ran over to Tommy.

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't think so. I don't see any physical wounds on her. I think she's just in shock."

"Any idea on what happen?" Jason asked.

"Not a clue, from the looks of it, Dan killed himself and Kimberly watched."

Jason sighed. "If is that monster hasn't hurt her enough, now he does something like this."

Tommy nodded. He stroked Kimberly's hair. Kimberly slowly reached up and covered her hand with his as she leaned into his touch. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He used his other hand to stroke her hair. "Is there any way we can cover the body?"

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Trini called the cops when we heard the gun go off. The person she spoke to said to not touch anything and not to leave."

Tommy sighed. "Great, I need to get Kim home."

Jason sighed with him. "We've got to wait. Trini told the cop it's possible Kimberly may be a witness and shocked by it. She told them they said that they will have a doctor look at her first; if she isn't ready they won't allow the cops to ask her any questions until she is."

Tommy nodded. "I don't need a doctor to tell me, Kimberly isn't ready."

Jason smiled softly. "I know, Bro, but for a cop, it's the doctor's words against ours."

"I know, but I don't care. Nobody is getting near her unless she is comfortable with them. I don't care who they are."

"How responsive is she?"

"Not very, right now the only thing she is responding to is my touch. If I ask her a question she doesn't answer."

"Can she even hear us?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, she's not catatonic. I think it's just shock."

Jason rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's going to be, ok. We're all here and you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Kimberly used her other hand and took Jason's arms holding it close to her. Jason smiled. "Why is it only touch she's responding to?" Jason asked. "A few years ago touch would be the last thing she'd respond to."

"I guess because for the last few months she's been learning not to fear touch anymore, and she's realized how comforting it can be at time, and so right now that's what she wants." Tommy guessed. "I'm really not sure. Where are they others?"

"They're with the other guys; I don't want them getting away."

Tommy nodded. "With their leader gone, they're going to run."

Jason nodded. "When the police get here this is all going to be over."

"I hope, I've never seen, Kimberly like this before."

"She'll be ok."

Trini and the others walked over. "The cops are here. They said we were allowed to come wait over here, while they arrested the other men. How's Kim?" Trini asked.

"She's in shock." Tommy answered.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, thankfully, Dan didn't touch her."

Trini went over to her best friend. "Poor, Kim."

She rubbed Kimberly's back. Kimberly relaxed under her touch.

"She's very responsive to our touch. " Tommy said.

"I can see that. At least she is responsive to something."

"Do you think she knows what's going on around her?" Aisha asked as she walked over.

"I don't know. She doesn't respond to anything accept our touches so it's possible she can't register anyone or anything unless they touch her."

A female police walked over. It was the same who came to check the house that day. Tommy hoped that meant Kim would trust her.

"Hey, is everyone ok?" she asked.

"Physically we're all fine." Tommy said. "But, Kimberly is in shock, she won't respond to anything only our touches."

"Well, be happy she is responding at all. Some people who witness a murder or something go into such a shock they don't respond to anything or anyone. It's almost as if they're catatonic."

"We're very happy she isn't like that, but we know she isn't ready for a statement."

The cop nodded. "I figured that. I will need one from all of you though."

"Of course."

"I'll go first." Trini said.

She followed the cop away from the table. Kimberly tensed. She whimpered.

"Shhh, she's coming right back." Tommy cooed gently.

After a few minutes Trini returned. Jason decided to go next. The second he got his arms free Kimberly started to whimper again.

"It's ok, Angel. It's ok. You're safe. Shhh, he's going to come right back."

She whimpered but Tommy soothed her. He kissed her forehead. "Shhh, my sweetie. I promise you everything is ok."

Jason came back and Kimberly calmed down. The others went and gave their statement. They knew Kimberly would get the most upset when Tommy left so they saved him for last.

Tommy kissed her head. "I know you can hear me, Beautiful, I promise, I'm going to come right back, Then I'm going to take you home. We can cuddle or watch a movie, whatever you want to do. Ok?"

Kimberly didn't respond. Tommy gave her one last kiss before he pulled away. The second he did Kimberly started to cry. She reached out to him like a small child asking to be held. It broke Tommy's heart but he knew he had to do it.

Jason pulled her into his arms. "He'll be back, baby sister. I promise you, he's coming right back. Don't be sad, shhh, shhh." Jason cooed gently.

Kimberly calmed back down; accept for the small whimpers and sniffles.

When Tommy returned he went back over to Kimberly He pulled her right back into his arms and the whimpers and sniffles stopped instantly.

He looked to the others. "We're all allowed to go home. They said to just call when Kimberly is feeling better and they'll send someone to get her statement."

They all nodded. Tommy lifted Kimberly in his arms and they all headed home. What started as just a fun, playful day in the park ended in a disaster nightmare and now nobody was sure if Kimberly was going to get passed this or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so Dan is finally gone, and the others are in jail but now Kimberly is traumatized. Can the others help her passed it? Leave me your thoughts in a review. The next chapter will be the last. **


	15. Love's Gentle Touch

**A/N Ok everyone here is the final chapter of the story. I have to say this was the most challenging story I've ever written. As I've mentioned before this is my first time writing a sex scene so it was very challenging me for me but as a writer I enjoyed pushing myself passed my limits and wrote something news. I'll admit I there was times I was ready to just give up but I had a lot of support, my big sister and my beta Elena Rain, plus all my encouraging reviews from you guys, It all made it a bit easier. So thank you all so much :) I'll have more info on my future work at the A/N at the bottom. On with the story: **

* * *

><p>Everyone walked into the house. It was so quiet a feather could drop to the floor but it would sound like a sonic boom. Tommy sat on the couch, still with Kimberly close in his arms. He kissed her head and just held her comfortingly. Every sat down gathered around Kimberly. They all had their hands somewhere on her for comfort, so she knew they were there.<p>

"I'm going to call Dr. Black." Jason said.

Tommy nodded. Kimberly still didn't respond verbally to anything that was said to her and the others were really starting to worry.

Jason returned a few minutes he knelt down by Kimberly and took her hand in his. He gave it a gentle kiss so she knew he was there.

"Dr. Black said her behavior is very normal in a situation like this. She said it shouldn't last more than two-three days the longest. She said it's very possible she'll be better within a few hours but the longest is two to three days. If it last longer than that we might want to bring her in to a doctor but she said it really isn't anything to worry about. She told me it's just her way her trying to register what she saw and how she wants to deal with it. She also said that just because Kimberly isn't talking doesn't mean she doesn't want to. It's possible Kimberly wants to talk to us, she just physically can't." Jason said.

"Can we help her?" Tommy asked.

"She said just do whatever she reacts to, so in this case touch her, and let her know we're there. She wants to feel safe and know she isn't alone. So just stay with her, hold her, and cuddle her, whatever she wants or needs to feel safe. She will do the rest on her own. If we had any more questions just call her. I made appointment for her to come by tomorrow, just to check in. I hope it's all right."

"Of course, Thanks, Bro." Tommy said. "Did she say of any way we could communicate with her?"

"Paper and pen, let Kimberly write or even just draw pictures of what she's trying to say."

"Would you want to try that?" Tommy asked Kimberly. "Would you want to write or draw something for us?"

Kimberly didn't respond.

"If you want to draw or write something, can you squeeze my hand?" Jason said.

Kimberly squeezed his hand. He smiled and got up. He grabbed a pad and a pen.

"Here, sweetie." Jason said.

He placed the pad on her lap and the pen gently into her hands. Everyone was glad when her fingers closed around the pen. Her head dropped downward to the pad. She didn't move for a minute, and then she started to scribble all over the page. It was like baby just learning to color for the first time, nothing just scribbles and lines all over the page. Finally she stopped and handed the pen back to Jason with the pad and then rested her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Ok…good…confusing but good." Jason said.

"Maybe it's supposed to be." Tommy said.

"What?"

"Maybe, Kimberly is trying to tell us what's going on inside her head right now. It's just all jumbled up and confusing."

Kimberly nodded softly. She reached for the pad and pen back. Jason handed it to her. She wrote two small words but to the rangers it was the explanation they all needed. "My Thoughts." She wrote.

Tommy smiled and kissed her head. "I thought so, she's trying to tell us her thoughts are all messed up, and she can't focus clearly or remember what happen. Everything is jumbled up and mixed up."

Kimberly wrote something else on the paper. "Puzzle."

"Just like a puzzle, she's just trying to find the right pieces so she can put everything together." Tommy said.

"Wow, it's amazing how well you can read her." Jason said.

Tommy shrugged. "I love her…I don't know how else to explain it."

Kimberly drew a small heart and Tommy's name next to it. The others chuckled.

"I love you too, Beautiful."

She dropped the pen and laid her head to Tommy's shoulder. Jason took the pad and pen from her. "I think she's had enough for right now."

* * *

><p>It was quiet for the next few hours. Just small talk between the rangers. Suddenly a small voice brought a smile to everyone's face.<p>

"T…"

"Yes, Beautiful, I'm right here." Tommy cooed.

"T…drink."

"I'll get it." Jason said.

Jason went into the kitchen and grabbed some water. He gave it back to Kim and smiled softly.

"Th-th-tha-than…"

"Shhh, it's ok. Don't force it. Just give yourself time." Tommy told her gently.

"I…I tried to…to stop him." She stuttered out. "Bu-but I…I w-was too…too late."

"It's ok; you don't have to talk about it." Jason said.

Kimberly ignored him. "He…he…he was…was sorry. I…I don't…he…he killed himself. I…I feel…I feel bad."

"It wasn't your fault, Kim. You tried to stop it." Jason said.

"I know…I feel bad…I feel bad he's dead. I…I never wanted him to…to die."

"WHAT! Rocky screamed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU FEEL BAD THAT MONSTER IS DEAD ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Rocky, enough." Tommy said.

"NO! I'VE HELD MY TONGUE FOR A LOT OF THINGS THESE PAST FEW MONTHS BUT THIS I CANNOT KEEP QUIET ABOUT! KIMBERLY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DID YOU FORGET WHAT DAN DID TO YOU? HE RAPED YOU; HE ALLOWED 9 OF HIS FRINEDS TO BEAT YOU SENSELESS FOR TWO YEARS! HE KIDNAPPED YOU AND HELD YOU HOSTAGE FOR TWO LONG YEARS! HAVE YOU COMPLTELY FORGETTEN THAT? WHEN DAN CAME BACK WE PUT OUR LIVES ON HOLD AND WE CHANGED OUR WORK HOURS SO WE COULD ALL LIVE TOGETHER UNDER ONE ROOF FOR SIX MONTHS, AND LISTEN TO YOU AND TOMMY HAVE SEX EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, WE PUT UP WITH IT AND DIDN'T OBJECT TO IT BUT NOW THAT DAN IS ACTUALLY GONE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR HIM! YOU FEEL SAD HE IS DEAD? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KIMBERLY! HAVE YOU LOST IT COMPLETLEY? YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU'RE SO…."

"ROCKY STOP IT!" Jason yelled.

Everyone watched in horror as Kimberly pulled away from everyone and curled herself into Tommy and buried her face in his shoulder. She started to cry and shake in fear.

"Great, good job, Rocky, we finally get her to open up and talk to us and you yell at her." Jason said.

"She deserved to be yelled at! What kind of an idiot would feel bad for someone like Dan to be dead? A monster like his deserves to be dead."

"Nobody deserves to die, Rocky." Tommy said calmly as he rubbed, Kimberly's back. He knew right now he was the only one she was trusting and if he blew up it would scared her even further into her shell.

"He did, that monster did. Jail was too easy for him, death was better for him."

"Rocky, shut up! Did you forget Dan and Kimberly used to be friends? Did you forget that they did have some good happy times together before Dan kidnapped her?" Jason growled.

"So what?"

"How would you feel if Kat died? Would you be happy?"

"No, Kat was a good person. I liked her."

"Kat, wrote Kimberly a letter telling her we hated and replaced her. She caused Kim to stop trusting all of us."

"Yeah, she made a mistake. Kimberly wrote a letter too, let's not forget that. Writing a false letter is one thing, raping someone, holding them hostage for two years, is a totally different thing. I stand by what I say, Dan deserved to die and anyone who pity's him or feels bad that he's dead is an idiot."

"ROCKY SHUT UP!" Tommy screamed.

Kimberly had covered her ears and Tommy put his over her hands to block out more sounds. Everyone gasped. Tommy never screamed. It actually scared them, especially when his eyes flashed green.

"Now, I'm going to take Kimberly upstairs to our bedroom. I do not want anyone coming to bother us. Also you can continue this discussion if you want too but the yelling has to stop."

He stood up and headed to the stairs and Kimberly started to squirm and whimper. "J…J…J" she whimpered.

Tommy looked to Jason. He smiled softly and went over to them.

"I'm right here, shhh, you're safe."

"Come." She said.

"Ok, I'll come up with you."

Tommy and Jason went upstairs into the bedroom and closed the door. Rocky growled. He kicked the coffee table and got up. He left the house slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Tommy was cuddling Kim close to him. Jason was sitting in front of her holding her hands in his.<p>

"You can talk to us. You don't have to be scared. We're not going to judge you." Tommy told her.

She shook her head.

"Would you write for us then?" Jason asked. "I can get you some more paper and a pen."

She nodded softly. Jason kissed her hands and got up. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with some paper and a pen. Kimberly took it and drew a small face but instead of a smiley face it was a scared face.

"Kimberly, you don't have to be scared, Angel. Jason and I would never judge you or yell at you." Tommy told her.

Kimberly wrote something else down. It was one word. Confusion.

"You're confused on your feelings about Dan's death?"Tommy asked.

She nodded.

"If you talk about them, we might be able to help you figure it out."

She wrote something else down and it broke Tommy's heart.

You'll be angry with me. Just like Rocky was. 

"Kimberly, we don't care that you're feeling guilty….wait that came out wrong…." Jason said.

Kimberly giggled softly. Tommy laughed.

"He knows what you mean. Kim, if you feel sad that Dan is dead that's fine, don't be scared to admit it. Let yourself feel sad, let yourself grief for his loss. Otherwise you'll never move on."

It's not guilt I feel, I know it wasn't my fault that he's dead. But I do feel sad. As much as he hurt me I never wanted him to die. Nobody deserves to die. 

"You're right; Dan didn't deserve to die today. He deserved to rot in jail, but not die."

Kimberly shook her head. "I've misunderstood him." She muttered softly.

Neither Tommy nor Jason wanted to make a big deal about her speaking again, in fear that she'd stop.

"What's that mean?"

"Before he killed himself, and after you left, Tommy, Dan and I had a heart to heart and he said he was sorry, he knew it would never be enough, but he was truly sorry and…that he never wanted to hurt me. He just was so in love with me it drove him mad. That's when I realized….Dan isn't a bad person; he was a sick person who should have gotten help. I tried to get him to admit that but he wouldn't accept it. He said if he couldn't have me his life wasn't worth living anymore then he grabbed his gun and….he killed himself."

"What does that mean? Do you forgive him?" Jason asked.

"I…I don't know what it means! I told you I'm just so confused!" she covered her face with her hands.

"Shhhh, it's ok. It's ok to be confused, Kimberly." Tommy rubbed her back.

He'd do anything to keep her from shutting down again.

"I just don't understand this. I thought I'd be happy that he was dead but I'm not." She whimpered. "Tommy, I'm just so confused and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't we call Dr. Black, maybe she can help you figure things out, she's really helped us before." Tommy suggested.

"She's coming over tomorrow."

"We can call her back. I'll ask her to come now, it's still early."

"It is?"

Jason nodded. "It's only six."

Kimberly groaned. Tommy and Jason chuckled.

"I'll give Dr. Black a call." Jason said.

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After speaking to her for a few minutes Jason hung up.

"She's on her way."

Kimberly nodded. "Please don't be hurt. It's not that I don't trust you I…"

"Kimberly, it's ok. We understand. Dr. Black can help us understand why you're feeling to way and how to handle it. We're not hurt." Tommy told her.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Dr. Black arrived. She and Kimberly moved into the kitchen. Kimberly felt safe and comfortable being alone with Dr. Black so the others waited in the other room.<p>

Kimberly started off by telling Dr. Black about what happen at the park. She nodded and listened, just letting Kimberly talk. When she was finished she spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sure this is makings things harder on you."

She nodded. "I just don't understand why it took him dying for me to figure out that he was a good guy."

"Kimberly, he raped you. I'd be surprised if you thought of him as Mr. Perfect. Now you've told me before that Dan had a rough past right?"

Kimberly nodded again. "He was born through rape, his father left before he was born and his mom was always on drugs. "

"So, he's been needing help for a long time, have you ever mentioned it to him before?"

"When he first told me about it, back before he kidnapped me. I asked if he had to gone to see anyone. He said he wasn't crazy and he didn't need to go see a doctor."

"That was it?"

Kimberly nodded.

"So, he was always messed up before he hurt you. You just never noticed it until today at the park; because it was the first time he had been open and honest about why he did to you what he did right?"

"Yes, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for him too. Does that make me a bad person?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"Kimberly, people like us, we have very caring heart, when people hurt we hurt too, even if they've hurt us in the past we hurt for them. It doesn't make us a bad person, it makes us human."

"I guess, but why do I feel sad? "

"Because you witnessed a mentally ill person shoot himself in the head. Once you realized he was just a sick man who needed help you were ready to send him to get help, forget all the legal stuff, he was sick he needed help. Sometimes, Kim, people who are mentally ill, they don't get the help they need, they find it easier to just end it all and take themselves out of this world. As terrible as it is, we can't always stop it."

"So, I'm sad because a mentally ill person killed himself?"

Dr. Black nodded. "You're no longer looking at, Dan as someone who raped you and hurt you, you're seeing him as someone who was sick and didn't get the help they needed and that's why you feel so sad about it."

"But, another part of me is happy that he is gone."

"Why?"

"Because he can't hurt me anymore."

"That's all normal. Sick or not, he hurt you, he took something very special from you that you'll never get back. There will always be the small part of you that is happy he is gone, but the stronger, bigger part of you hurts because a sick man killed himself because he didn't get the help he needs. Does that make sense?"

Kimberly nodded and smiled. "A lot of sense thank you so much. You always make things so much easier."

Dr. Black chuckled. "You're welcome. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Will I ever get over this sadness?"

"Let me answer your question with a question. You're parents anniversary death passed recently right? How did you feel about it?"

"Well, I'm never happy that there dead and I hate thinking about how they died but in the end I'm happy that they're in a better place…." Kimberly smiled again. "How did you do that?"

Dr. Black laughed. "That's all my little secret. Time heals all wounds, Kimberly. In time you'll stop feeling sad and you'll be able to move on with your life and be happy again."

Kimberly nodded. Everything made more sense to her now, and she had no problem giving it back to Rocky when he came home.

"Thank you, so much, Dr. Black." Kimberly said. "You've really helped me so much."

"It's my pleasure."

They shared a hug. They walked into the living room. Tommy stood up. "Thank you so much for coming." He said.

"Anytime."

Kimberly walked her to the door. "Have a good night. Drive safe."

"Goodbye."

Dr. Black left. Kimberly smiled and turned back to the others. "I'm going to be ok."

She was just about to close the door when Rocky walked in. Before anyone could speak he did.

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry! I never ever meant to yell at you like that! You're not an idiot or stupid or crazy, and whatever else I called you. I was only angry at Dan, I thought with him gone you'd be happy and you'd be our little crane again but then you said you were sad and I got so angry that even in his death he had managed to hurt you again and I got angry so I yelled and I screamed and I said things I didn't mean. I'm so, so, so, sorry! If you never forgive me I understand."

"Rocky, its ok. I'm sorry too. You're always going to be my big brother, my strong powerful ape, and I will always be your little crane. Not even Dan can stop that. She may fly away when things get scary or too hard but she's always comes back because she knows she has her family to always help her through."

They shared a hug. "I forgive you, Rocky and you're not the only one."

"Wait, Kimberly are you saying…."

She nodded. "I'm finally able to forgive Dan, for what he did to me. It's over. I may never forget it, but I won't let it run my life anymore."

"That's great Kimberly." Jason said.

He joined in on the hug.

"Group hug." Tommy called.

Everyone gathered around hugging Kimberly tightly.

"Guys…can't…breathe." She gasped but giggled none the less.

They all pulled away. She put her hand out and smiled. "Just like old times?"

Tommy put his hand on hers. The others followed. They all threw their hands in the air. "POWER RANGERS!" they shouted and everyone started to just laugh. All the drama and tension was finally gone. Life was perfect, but there was still one more thing Kimberly had to overcome before she could really move on from what happen with Dan.

* * *

><p>The day finally arrived; it was Kimberly and Tommy's one year marriage anniversary. It was a day to remember forever. Kimberly woke up to soft kisses on her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at Tommy.<p>

"Happy anniversary." He greeted.

"Happy anniversary." She smiled back.

She sat up and smiled at the tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife."

She giggled and took the tray. "Double chocolate chip pancakes?"

"And some milk and strawberries."

"Thank you, Tommy its perfect."

They shared a kiss. He laughed. "You taste like pancakes."

She giggled. "Thank you."

They had a great breakfast in bed together. They took a shower and dressed, before heading out.

"Tommy, where are we going?" she whined.

He laughed. "It's surprise."

"Tell me!" she whined.

He laughed. "No, just wait."

She pouted and he laughed harder. He had made sure to put a blindfold on her so she couldn't see anything.

"You're such a meany!"

He continued to laugh at her. He put his hand out and tickled her side. She shrieked and giggled. "Be nice."

"Fine."

He chuckled and continued to drive.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived and Tommy helped Kimberly from the car and walk to their destination.<p>

"Ok, take off the blind fold."

Kimberly removed it and gasped. They were back at the Angel Grove Park, the same location they had shared their first kiss. There was a small little picnic set up with all of Kimberly's favorites from The Youth Center.

"Ernie, will be doing lunch."

She smiled. "Tommy, that's so wonderful, but I'm still full from breakfast."

He chuckled. "I knew you would be. Which is why we're at the park, a little running around and we will be hungry again."

"Why would we run around the park?"

Tommy smirked, "Because if you don't run the tickle monster is going to get you."

Kimberly squealed. She took off running. Tommy laughed and chased after her. It reminded him of when they were teenagers and they'd have dates in the park.

He caught up with her quickly and lifted her up onto his back. She giggled.

"Hold on tight."

She spun her around again just like he did when they were teenagers.

"Whoa! Tommy not so fast." She squealed in giggles.

He chuckled and slowed down. He let her go gently onto the grass hovering over her, waiting for the dizziness to wear off.

"Hello, up there." She giggled.

Tommy laughed. Her giggles always made him laugh. She was in such a good mood she couldn't stop giggling.

"Hello, down there, ready to be tickled?"

"No!" she giggled.

Tommy knew she secretly meant yes. He started to tickle her and she burst into more giggles as she squirmed around on the grass.

"Tommy stop it! I can't breathe."

He chuckled and stopped.

She caught her breath back and giggled.

"Someone has the case of the giggles today." Tommy chuckled.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy."

"Well I'm happy to hear that."

"You want to walk by the lake?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'd love to."

They both got up and locked hands. They walked by the lake. Kimberly's stomach growled and they both laughed. "I'd say it time for lunch."

"But we just ate."

"Kimberly, that was four hours ago."

"Oh, I guess time really does fly."

They both laughed and walked back over to their spot. Suddenly Kimberly got an idea. "Wait there."

"What why?"

"Trust me just wait there."

She walked away but then turned around and walked back over to him.

"They said back at the gym I'd find you here." She said.

Tommy realized what she was doing so he played along. "Yeah, I like to practice outside sometimes, smell the fresh air."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging, working on my karate, focusing on my school work, just trying to keep busy."

"We miss you."

"Yeah, you guys were a team long before I showed up, things will be back to normal before long."

"I miss you."

Tommy took her hand and lend in. They kissed on the lips and pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Me too." She giggled.

"I guess now that, that's over with my next question should be a piece of cake."

"What's that?"

"Kimberly, will you be my date to the dance Saturday night?"

Kimberly turned her back to him pretending to think about it.

"Well? Kimberly!"

She spun around and giggled playfully punching his shoulder. "I couldn't make it too easy of course I'll be your date to the dance."

"Yes!" he cheered.

He lifted her up and spun her around, she giggled loudly and happily. He set her down and they ate a nice lunch, just laughing and talking.

* * *

><p>A little later a loud squeal was heard and a small weight dropped into Kimberly's lap. "Whoa!" she cried out. She giggled and saw Amy.<p>

"Hi!"

"Hey, how are you?" Kimberly asked.

She hadn't seen Amy since it all went down with Dan and she was wondering how she felt about her father being dead.

"Great! Daddy and Mommy are getting married, she had a healthy baby girl and new daddy is so much nicer to me than my other daddy. He helps me practice my karate. He says I'll be better than him one day."

"That's great, so….you're ok with old daddy being gone?"

She nodded. "He was mean to me anyway I love my new daddy more."

"Well, I'm glad you're so happy. Where are your mommy and daddy anyway?"

"Mommy is at home with the baby, they needed sleep so daddy took me here. He's not daddy right now he's the tickle monster so I runed away."

Kimberly giggled. "Tommy was the tickle monster earlier today too and I ran away."

"Did you get caught?"

She nodded. "He tickled me all over my belly."

Amy gasped. "Daddy gonna tickle my belly too."

A man around their age walked over. "There you are Amy."

She giggled.

"Sorry, you two look like you're in the middle of a date." The man said.

"Its fine, she told us about your other daughter, congrats." Kimberly said.

"Thanks, come on, Amy, let's let these two get back to their date."

Amy jumped up from Kimberly laughed and ran off giggling. The man sighed but smiled. He chased after her.

Kimberly giggled.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

She nodded. "I was scared, Amy would be sad about what happen to her father. I'm glad she's ok with everything too."

Tommy smiled. So much had happen in such a short amount of time but it had only made Kimberly stronger.

After finishing lunch at the park they went back to the house. They cuddled on the couch and watched Kimberly's favorite movie.

* * *

><p>When the movie was over, they had a nice romantic dinner, Kimberly's favorite food. They had just finished eating when Tommy got up and went into one of the drawers. "You know," he started slowly. "I've been going crazy trying to find the perfect gift for you and I couldn't figure it out. But the week, when we were at the mall with Amy and we were near the power ranger section I saw something and I knew it was perfect for you."<p>

He took three small boxes from the draw and went back over to her. He handed her the first two. "Open these first."

Kimberly smiled and unwrapped the presents. She gasped as her eyes filled with happy years. It was her power coins. Of course they were plastic but it meant so much to Kimberly.

"I know Katherine still has your real ones but I thought this might make you happy to have those."

"They're wonderful Tommy, thank you."

"One more, I saw this and I just knew it was made for us."

Kimberly unwrapped the other presents and gasped. "Tommy…" It was a gold chain necklace toward the bottom was a crane and on the other side was a falcon and in the middle of the two birds was a heart.

He smiled and took it out of the case and put it on for her. He kissed her shoulder softly when he was finished.

"Tommy it's perfect and wonderful thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

They shared a kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"Um…my gift is upstairs, can we go get it?"

He smiled softly. "Sure."

They locked hands and went upstairs into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kimberly closed the door and faced Tommy.<p>

"I don't have a physical object for you, Tommy. I have something I think you'll like better…." She took off her shirt and reached behind her to remove her bra. "…me."

Tommy smiled. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded. "No fears or doubts. I trust you and I love you so much. I want to show you that."

Tommy nodded. He removed his shirt and they both slowly climbed onto the bed. "Do you want to be on top?" Tommy asked.

She shook her head. "I feel more comfortable when you led."

He rolled on top of her making sure not to put all his weight on her. They started out kissing passionately. Tommy moved and kissed her neck. She ran her hands up and down his abs and through his hair. Kimberly moaned when he hit her sweet spot.

He moved lower down her chest, as Kimberly started to breathe harder. She ran her fingers up and down his bare back making his moan, as she kissed his neck.

Tommy moved to her breast kissing each one as he ran his hands rubbed and squeezed gently.

She moaned louder. She let her head fall back just feeling pure bliss. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to just relax the feeling Tommy was giving her. Tommy smiled when he saw her eyes were closed.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and kissed her stomach. Tommy's stopped at the hem of her jeans.

"Take them off, Tommy." She said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

Tommy unbuttoned and un zipped her jeans.

"Lift up for me, Beautiful Girl,"

Kimberly lifted her hips and allowed Tommy to take her jeans off. "Good girl."

He kissed down her legs, to her ankle and to the bottom of her feet making her squeal and giggle. He moved to the other and moved upwards. He stopped at her thigh. They were both panting and breathing hard; this was normally where they'd stop.

"Kimberly, are you ready?" he asked once more.

She nodded. "I'm 100% ready, Tommy. Please take them off."

She lifted up again and Tommy smiled. He slowly and carefully removed her underwear, that final piece of clothing that proved Kimberly really was ready to move on. He slowly moved to her inner thighs and up. He gently, softly, and lovingly kissed her womanhood. She gasped as the sudden urge she felt at that moment. She couldn't even explain it; it just felt so amazingly good. "Tommy!" she moaned.

He chuckled and looked up. "That feel good?"

"Amazing, please continue!"

He smiled and continued to place gently kisses to that area. He stopped and sat up. Kimberly took that moment to remove his clothes, she gasped, and his little friend was so much bigger when he was nude.

He chuckled. "Like what you see?" he teased.

She nodded. She laid down ready for the big moment.

"I'm ready, Tommy. Please do it, please I need it."

"Ok, but if you feel anything you don't like tell me and I'll stop right away."

She nodded. "Please, just do it. I need you Tommy, please." She begged.

Tommy slowly and gently inserted himself inside her.

"Does this feel ok so far?" he asked.

She just moaned. "Further."

He chuckled and obeyed. He moved himself further inside of her. Kimberly moaned, the feeling was so intense but nothing painful or uncomfortable. Nothing like what she had felt with Dan, she felt like she was suddenly floating on a cloud. It was pure bliss and happiness.

From there on magic happened for both, Kimberly and Tommy.

* * *

><p>After all the loving, Tommy and Kimberly had finally become one. She had faced her fears and it turned out to be better than she ever thought possible. "I love you Tommy."<p>

"I love you Kimberly." He ran his fingers in her hair as she cuddled and lay on his chest. Their eyes both closed. Sleep overtaking them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kimberly awoke to Tommy staring at her with a huge grin on her face. She smiled right back at him. "I did. It." She smiled.<p>

"I knew you could. How did it feel?"

"Amazing, nothing like what I felt with Dan, nothing at all."

"I'm so proud of you, Kimberly, I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you."

"I love you, Beautiful, I didn't do anything. I gave you the small push and you did the rest on your own."

Kimberly smiled, she knew it was true. She had finally overcome her biggest fear and had finally made love to Tommy and it felt great. She had overcome her greatest challenge and come back stronger. She knew she could overcome anything and it was all thanks to love's gentle touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well...how'd I do? I was really nervous posting this chapter but I think it turned out really good. I'm interested in what you guys thought, just remember it was my first sex scene so please go easy on me. Also to see a picture of Tommy's presents to Kim FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl". My next power ranger story is going to take place during Zeo It's called "A Deaf Ranger- Instead of getting the Dear John letter Tommy gets a call from a worried friend in Florida. Kimberly fell off the beam and has serious injuries, one of them being she lost her hearing. How can the rangers help her when none of them can communicate with her?" I should have the first chapter out by tomorrow...or maybe today. Whenever I get the time. Anyway, thanks for all the supporting reviews guys, you really helped me write this story. **


End file.
